The Legend of The Black Lightning
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: One man who had dedicated his life to a noble cause realized that all his work, was a facade, a fake. And he must do what he can. To save Vale, Beacon and all the ones he cares about. (This story will continue on for multiple acts and over the course of many years(Book time) So believe, it will be updated at least once a day.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Black Lightning

By Kyle McBride(Feller)

The White Fang, the Fanus organization that originally had preached the word of peace for the people. Humans...humans hated them still. Discriminated and did what they could. Even to the point of war. After the peace treaty was signed between the two races. It finally had seemed it was over, only for the naïve however. Humans still discriminated them, wouldn't serve them, did anything they needed to. All of it changed after the White Fang leader stepped down and his place, a new one took it. One who resorted to violence and even worse, acts of terrorism. After the first couple of attacks, Vale had realized the danger they would present. So, in the ashes of fear, the Order of the Black Rose was born. A organization with the sole intent of protecting Vale and all of Humanity from the extreme of the White Fang. For once, it was working. We were driving them back. Humanity may have a chance of being safe while living in peace with the normal Fanus. It was why I joined. It was because I wanted something pure and true to believe in. It wasn't until later I had realized what I had. The horror of my actions. I am Kyran Rhodes, Knight in the Order of the Black Rose. This is my story.

The smell of mechanical smoke clouded the air of Forever Fall forest. It had driven off the Grimm, to an extent. Only a few hours ago, the Schnee Dust company reported to the Order that one of their cargo trains was attacked. From the looks of it, it was the White Fang. I had showed up as the second investigation group. I had seen the damage, many battle drones were destroyed and even a giant mech as well. However, I had noticed more when I got closer. There was no real destructive damage. Which was strange. The White Fang use explosives to make their point known. Yet, there was no such evidence of that.

"Kyran! Finally, you show up! Where the hell were you?" a voice yelled. I looked over, it was Commandant Carren, Leader of the Black Rose. My father.

I looked at him before giving a sigh of disappointment. "You gave me an hour notice to get out here and had to get myself through Forever Fall. What did you expect?" I responded with. I was looking him in the eyes. His size dwarfed mine. It stared me down with intimidation.

"Fine, at least you got here. We have 2 men missing trying to get here and we need all the help we can get." Carren said without any sign of remorse or concern for his men. Which seem not even to fade him.

"Why don't we send a search party for them? They are your men!" I stated at him with an authoritative tone.

"And you are my son, your safety is my concern. They knew the risks joining. I hope you understand that." He said without looking away from the train.

"So did I father, give me there location beacons. I'll track them down" I said. He looked at me in confusion as if he didn't understand me. But then quickly accepted the reality.

"Fine, I sent their last know locations to your PDA, "if" you find them, report back. If you don't, which is more the case. Well, document their names and we will recover them." His father finished before going to meet with the other commanders of the group. I sighed before pulling out the PDA as the new notification was received. It was a tracker program with the two locaters in them. As it quickly installed itself, 2 blips popped up due north about 400 meters.

I looked at it with shock and thought to myself. If this was only 400 meters away, why didn't anyone send out someone? Did anyone hear anything? I was now terrified. Did they know about this? Or rather not say. I shuddered with fear as I put the PDA in my coat and began heading towards the locaters. As I headed deeper in the forest, the beeping for the beacons grew faster in pace along with my heart. I reached for my sword which was a black steel blade with a white steel interior. It had a high dust reception to where it can use the dust as a conduit and thus, an elemental blade. My hands were shaking as the beeping got louder. I quickly picked up the scent of copper, blood.

I prayed to myself that everything would be okay, but I knew I was lying to myself. I scanned the area once I reached the beacons. I noticed two bodies almost immediately. Both of them had Black Rose gear. The fear was swimming in me as I inched near them. My hands holding the sword were covered in sweat and shaking. I saw that both men had been brutally murdered. I finally got close enough to identify the wounds. It was deep cuts, sword cuts that were all fresh. I turned and twisted around in fear trying to identify if anyone was waiting. I then heard a branch snap as I swung my sword towards the direction of the noise. My swing was quickly interrupted with it clashing into something. I came to my senses as I quickly realized what had happened. It was a man with a trench coat and white mask who had blocked my sword with his. I looked at his face but was covered with the mask. I was terrified as I began to tear up.

"You Black Rose scum should have never come here." The mysterious figured growled as he swung his sword again. I instinctly blocked it as the force knocked me back. I quickly recovered as the training in me kicked in as I brought my sword down to kill. The man easily blocked it as I had continued my flurry of quickly rushed attacks towards my assailant. My anger rising over my fear. The man had laughed with content. Knowing his skill had easily overtaken mine. He then knocked my sword away from my hands. He knocked me to the ground. The man had an evil smile on his face with the content of victory, but it wasn't enough. He twirled his sword around as he brought the sword down and impaled it into my chest.

"AHHH!" I screamed with pain as I felt the blade enter in me. It got worse as it twisted itself around, making it only worst. The man keeled down, and looked me in my face, seeing the tears roll down my face. "You humans must learn, you are weak, stupid, and don't and will never understand our struggle. What we do, is for us. We want to live in peace. But you warmongers, always want to be the dominant force. Well you will soon learn. That is not the case." He pushed it in deeper as my vision began to fade. I pushed my locator with my free hand with what strength I had left. "You were made to die." His words echoed as I passed out. The pain was overwhelming, and I didn't know what was next. Was I to die? To go on in the world of the dead. There was darkness all around. I guess this was it. My time was over. I accepted my fate, my death, and what I did.

However, I heard a noise, it was quiet. Then it got louder, yet I was confused. What was happening? What...what is going on? Then a bright white light had overtaken my eyes. Was this it? Was it my time to meet my god? To go on with whatever I needed to do next? I embraced it and moved forward.


	2. Chapter 2

As I embraced the light quickly, the noise was louder. What the hell was it? As I got closer, my pain, it grew. I pushed on until finally, the light had blinded me. I heard the noise, it was beeping. I quickly realized, I wasn't dead. Then, who had saved me? From death, I don't know. The details through the light came to me. It was a hospital room. I heard a gasp as I turned my head to try identify the noise. It was a young girl, around my age. Who was clad in almost pure white. I swear, where did I know her from. She was very beautiful and elegant. Then, she spoke.

"Hey there Kyran, are you okay?" Her angelic voice spoke. It had concern, and many other emotions. Confusion I could tell was one of them. I groaned as the pain was still there. I drew a weak smile.

"I am okay, who are you?" I whispered quietly as my body and mind tried to comprehend what had happened. I was very weak, but my memory, it was very foggy.

"I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Heiress of my Father's dust company." She smiled as she responded. I quickly noticed happiness in her voice.

"I hate to ask, but..how did I end up here?" I groaned more as I tried to keep awake. I wanted to sleep but I wanted to know. No, I needed to know.

She placed her hand on mine. "I know, you were about to die, until your father found you. He managed to save you, barely at best. He and the Black Rose brought you here immediately. You were in a coma for about a week you know? They still never found who attacked you.

I coughed as I tried desperately to get myself up but Weiss kept me down. "You have to recover first, so sleep. Please Kyran, for me?" She smiled at me, trying to comfort me.

I returned the favor as well. "I will under one condition. I panicked, I was in fear when I fought that man. All because I couldn't control my emotions and fear. I want you to train me, please. My Black Rose Knight training only got me so far, but I was a leader, not a fighter. Can you Weiss?" I had realized my begging had made her blush slightly. I knew it probably wouldn't go through, but I had to try.

"What, what do you mean? I mean, I am Heiress, not a trainer. What gave you the decision of that?" She asked nervously.

I chuckled as the pain was only making it worse. "I heard the stories, that you never wanted to follow in your father's footsteps, that you want to go to Beacon. Actually, me and the men. We talked about it as if you were a legend of a kind. They joked about it, I always kinda figured, they were true. As if it were a symbol of defiance against authority, but I don't know, what do you think?" I myself had realized I was blushing. I was embarrassed.

Weiss chuckled as she got up and started for the door. "I won't make any promises, but I might have an idea. If you give me a day, then I can have something for you then. Is that good?" She said while smiling.

I drew a faint smile myself. "I'll survive till then." Were my final words before I passed out to the darkness. In my own thoughts, I had met the Lady of White. Weiss was beautiful, on a level that I didn't believe was possible. Whatever she had planned, I was ready. I wanted to become more than a mere knight for the Black Rose. I want fame, legend and the chance to do good in the world. While the Rose was decent, I wanted something more, almost in a sense, power to change the world. Why? Why did I like this feeling? It didn't matter, whatever was next. I was ready, I could do it, no matter what I had to do. I faded into a field of random thoughts as I enjoyed the thoughts.

3 Weeks Later

"Recruit Kyran Rhodes, step forward." The man called. I looked up from my kneeling position and saw the steel clad soldier holding the silver sword. I got up from the other people around me. I smiled as I got up and slowly walked towards the man. I was told 3 weeks ago that I was going to be in the training of the Schnee Royal Guard and if I passed, I would become something more. After the 3 weeks had passed leading to this moment, I was going to be officially knighted as part of the Vale Government. However, more importantly, I would be more than what I had dreamed of. A chance to show what Humanity was capable of.

I stood in front of the man with a smile on my face and clad in my snow white Schnee formal garb. I eyed to my left and saw her again.

Weiss...she was beautiful. I was glad, and for once in my life, happy. I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head down. "Recruit Kyran, from this moment forward. You are now a member of the Schnee Royal Guard. Your duties will include protecting members of the Schnee family, the assests of the corporation, and of all your important duties, defending the Heiress with your life and whatever the cost." The man finished as he placed the sword on both of my shoulders and placed his hand on my right. "Congratulations, welcome." I stood up as applause rained from the crowd. I smiled as I got up and turned to face them. It was a sight that I marveled and enjoyed. I noticed a tear running down my face, not of sadness but happiness. I could do something worthwhile. To enjoy it.

I stepped down to my others who were cheering me and congratulating me. However, I was focused on one person, her. Something about her I was drawn to. I don't know what was wrong, but I liked it.

As the ceremony continued on, more and more were made into the guard. I wondered, what does this mean for me now. After about an hour, the ceremony had come to an end and only a few remained, I was one of them. I stood confident with myself that I had managed to get through this. I began to walk towards the main door as I noticed another recruit, Flerysa, a young woman who was both beautiful and confident with herself. She turned and locked her eyes with me for a second before I had noticed a change in her expression almost immediately. Mostly, confusion and curiosity. She had stopped her conversation with her friend and began to walk towards me.

"Kyran wait..." She said as I stopped and turned to meet her. She was even prettier up close, but what I didn't understand, she had looked at me, I then noticed, Jealousy.

"What is it Flerysa?" I asked genuinely. What was she fearful of that I wasn't aware of? Had I disappointed her in some way? So many questions, but only one answer.

She was almost to the point of tearing up. "You never told me, I had to find out for myself. Why, why did you lie to me?" She stated as she held back her tears. I was shocked at her response. I had hurt her in some way I wasn't aware of. What was it that had her to even hate me? I stepped in to comfort her but she stepped back.

"What did I not tell you Flyresa? What did I lie about?" I asked myself, as I started to feel some unknown guilt. I had been with her for the 3 weeks of training, and become a friend. What did I do wrong?

"Ever since day one, ever since I met you, I always had feelings for you. I wanted to tell you, today of all days. But...I found out what you were hiding, the feelings not for me, but for someone else. For her..." She was now crying as the few remaining people watched us both. I was trying to think but realized what she meant.

"Oh god, Flyresa, wait. Please, wait. Listen, I always liked you as a friend, but, my heart. It is for her." I stepped in closer but she backed away more. I myself was tearing up. I had realized my horrible mistake.

"I had to use my Semblance on you! I had to figure out the truth my own way. So don't! Don't refer to me as a friend. Just leave me alone!" She left the room crying as I stood motionless and crying myself. I had broken her heart. I didn't even realize it. I collapsed to my knees as the tears continued to roll down my face. The people around murmured in discontent as I forced myself to leave the room. What had I done? I continued towards my room as my fellow guard stared at me in disbelief.

After the walk of shame I had to admit to, I finally had made it back to my room, too lazy to even change out of my formal wear. I collapsed on my bed, face down crying into my pillows. It was only day one and I had already failed someone, a love that couldn't be fixed. I finally cried myself to sleep as my mind drifted to distant memories.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to a familiar scene, it was sword training for the Royal Guard a few weeks back. In front of me was Flyresa, the young woman who I broken emotionally. She swung her sword in an attempt to disarm me, I had blocked her and performed a counter move. As I had been doing what was going on naturally, I focused my mind on her. She was truly beautiful and innocent. The mistake I made, was caring for someone else. For Weiss, that is who I did. But now, I wasn't sure. Was she really worth it? Or were her looks deceiving my own? It was difficult to hide it, and now that it was in the open. I didn't know, what do I do?

My mind snapped back to fighting her as I had knocked the sword out of her hand, but she still kept a fight. Finally I had knocked her to the ground and stared her in the eyes. She had a determined look even at the sight of defeat. Then she vanished. A voice called to me.

"YOU FAILED ME KYRAN!" It screamed with rage. Trying to almost kill me.

"No, it isn't true, LIAR!" I yelled back, trying to reason with it. It was no use, the darkness of the rage tried to consume me. I curled up in a ball trying to resist it. I cried, realizing my mistake. Why was Weiss so important? Was it only because she represented me in my initiation that she saw something, or rather me? Was I only a pawn in her eyes. Another expendable soldier to the world? I had to figure it was true. As after that day in the hospital, I had no other contact with her. But then why, why did she visit me in that hospital then? Recommended me for the Royal assignment. I couldn't make sense of it.

The darkness was enclosing in me more, I wanted to run, to hide away. Finally, I forced myself up, and confronted it. "I KNOW I FAILED!" I was crying while screaming. "I wanted to believe in a fairy tail, but I realized I had lied to myself the moment I broke Flyresa's heart. I know there are no words to say that I could fix it all. I admit it, but I realized, I do care about her. I don't know what to do, to say. So if you have to kill me, do it now." I had looked down in shame and defeat as I accepted whatever the darkness had for me.

Then, the darkness faded as a bright light had blinded me. I blocked it with my hand before seeing Flyresa again. "You do though Kyran, just wake up." She whispered as the world around me became dark again. I opened my eyes to my tear soaked pillow. I was still in my formal wear. My hair still as it was during the ceremony. I got myself up and changed into the casual wear as I tried to recooperate to the world of reality. I opened my door to the dark and quiet hallway. The open courtyard would be good for myself.

_That nightmare_

It was something I had admitted to willingly, not against anything. It was all a fantasy, a dream and facade I had. That this would play out as a fantasy story. That I would marry the princess and lived happily ever after, but I realized. It was all a lie. Love comes when it is ready. While I was focused on one, I was blind to those who did care.

_Flyresa..._

I began tearing up, but my long hair had hid my face from any unwanted faces. As I walked closer to the courtyard, I heard a faint noise. It...it was crying. I stepped in the shadows not being hit by the moonlight. Then I saw it...her...the blonde hair was blowing in the midnight wind. I took a step into the moonlight. I moved as quietly as I could before she turned and saw me,

"Kyran...go away." She whispered with sadness, tears streaming down her face. She looked away and continued to cry.

"Listen...Flyresa, I know you won't care what I say. I know..."I was interrupted by her

"You know what? Kyran, I cared about you ever since I met you, I almost said I loved you, then I used my semblance on you. You love Weiss, I realize that. To me, I am just another girl you meet. Someone you look at one way. If you wanted to say goodbye, save it. I am over it." She got up from the bench and began to walk past me before I stopped her.

"Look into my eyes Flyresa, use your semblance one last time. If you don't like it, leave. But give me one last chance." I said as she stood silent.

Then, she turned her head as our eyes connected once more. I saw a small red hue from her blue eyes as her expression changed rather quickly. It turned to shock once again, but I could sense it from her. It was good rather than bad. She backed away with her hands covering her mouth. "How...no, you can't. It isn't true." She stumbled as she tried to comprehend it. That my love for her had changed that quickly.

"It is true Flyresa though." I held her hand and looked into her eyes with passion. "I was blind before, and you were right. You do care about me, as do I to you. I was wrong. You are beautiful, and I am sorry I doubted you. Please forgive me" I embraced her as I began crying, she did as well. We both collapsed to our knees while holding each other tightly.

I looked up and into her eyes one last time. "Do you forgive me Flyresa?" I said, with my voice filled with sadness. She locked her eyes once again and smiled. She then kissed me. I was shocked but I closed my eyes as our lips embraced. We broke the kiss as our foreheads met. She giggled softly as she was still crying. "I do Kyran, I do" She said softly while we still held our embrace on the ground. The wind coursed through our hair. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally got ourselves up and walked together to the dorms. We stopped at her room first.

"Good night Flyresa." I said softly before she embraced me once more. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Kyran, for being honest with yourself. Goodnight." She closed the door quietly leaving me alone. I returned to my room as I laid comfortable on my bed. Thinking finally, I found a reason, a reason to live, and fight. To return to my original goal. I closed my eyes again with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes to the morning light. After the previous night. My confession to Flyresa, I had felt better. I had felt more alive. For once in my life, I had a reason for my purpose. To fight for her. I had chuckled as I had gotten up from my bed to get ready for breakfast. It was around early 6 am, around the time mess hall would open. After putting on my Royal uniform, a white suit that had red velvet interior and the Schnee symbol on the back with gold leaf outline as well. It really was worth the show value rather than actual protection. As no one had actually wore them to combat as they were worthless in a fight all together. I grabbed my hair and pulled it back into a single ponytail. At least for once I could see again. I opened the door and noticed that all of my other teammates were still sleeping, I guess the partying from the ceremony was a bit too much for them. I tiptoed my way through the halls as I avoided making any noise. Finally, I entered the very quiet messhall and noticed I was not alone. She was here...Flyresa was waiting at an empty table for me.

She noticed as she waved me over. I noticed the smile on her face was of her own will. I went over to sit down as she began the early morning conversation. "Kyran, how are you feeling? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry but, my jealousy overwhelmed my feelings. I'm sorry." She said softly as I could hear emotion in her tone. I had almost destroyed her the previous night. I think she felt horrible once she became rational herself.

"No, Flyresa, you had the right to get angry. I know I was ignoring you and believe me, once I had realized that I was just a pawn, I felt stupid. Once I recognized it, I came to you, to prove it." My face was obviously blushing and she giggled as she noticed my crimson face. I felt her hand on mine and I could feel her warm hand project the emotion she was saying.

"I know, but Kyran, I would like one thing. I don't want to do this, not until we are both ready to announce it. Our feelings for one another. Word would have spread fast of what I had done the previous night during the ceremony, so, try and make it convincing eh?" She said. I knew what she meant. Many people would think that I was using her, as is the case sometimes nowdays. I held her hand and looked her in the eye. "I promise Flyresa, I'll do my best and when we are ready, then I will." I said with confidence and grace both at the same time. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

"Alright, until we are ready, let's keep this between us." She smiled before walking off. I had sat there as I daydreamed of just nothing to enjoy the moment. I was quickly interrupted by a light pat on my back. I turned to see a tall man who was almost instantly recognizable face from my childhood. Thomas Raynes, was a good friend with me in the Black Rose and even joined with the Royal Guard to keep a eye on me per say. "What? Did you get some tail?" He said as he sat across from me. His boyish face and cocky attitude was one of the most obvious things aside from his height. And he abused them like crazy.

"No Raynes, just had a pleasant moment was all. Till you came and ruined it." I said as I chuckled. He smiled himself as he held a warm coffee in his hand. One that I had forgotten to get myself. After the night I had, I could use one. "Well, care to tell friend? You know you can't hide anything much now. Is this about last night?" I looked up at the mention of the previous night. I guess Flyresa wasn't kidding, word did spread fast amongst the soldiers.

"Sort of, did you have something to say?" I asked as his eyes went to curiosity probing.

"Well you did break her heart..."He said

"Unintentionally!" I snapped back

"Alright, I get it you are upset. Just saying, you should at least apologize." He responded with

I sighed before I spoke. "Well, I already kinda...did.."I said before Raynes stopped drinking his coffee and stared at me

"No, don't tell me. You confessed didn't you? Your feelings? Tell me!" He was literally in my face as I just looked at him strangely."

"Uhh...I did.." I chuckled nervously before he got within inches of me

"And?!" He demanded as the look in his eyes desired answers.

"Well...we...uh..kissed and are dating...unoffically.." I said while trying to back up.

Raynes embraced me in a giant bear hug as it felt it were suffocating me. "YES! Nice job brother! You finally did something with your life!" He yelled as I tried to breath.

"I...cant...breath..."I struggled to say before he sat back down with a big grin on his face. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Please Raynes, don't tell anyone. We are trying to keep this secret, just until things cool down." I said as he did a chest salute. "Of course Kyran, Royal Honor. I won't spoil your secret."

Just then, a voice came over the Intercom. "This is Captain Gale of the Schnee 3rd Royal Platoon, all troops report to Airship room 3 in 15 minutes. Gale out" The com went dead as me and Raynes looked at each other.

"Well, I guess our first assignment is here. You ready Kyran?" Raynes confidently asked.

"What, you think I am getting soft? Let's go." Me and him began our trek towards the Airship room. After the announcement, a slew of recruits started the same direction. All of them giving me shady looks as we kept going. I avoided pretty much all of them. It didn't matter, once I proved I was worthy of the cause, they wouldn't look down at me in shame but up in pride. That I would become an idol for them. And in the long case, a leader for the world.

Flash Forward 9 Years

If only they had known what would happen in the years to come. All the pain, misery, hatred that I had caused. All the lives I had ruined, killed and many who fell under my command. I wasn't a leader, I was a failure to them. I couldn't live after what had happened in the Royal Guard. After I...well. I guess it was her. My first real love.

_Flyresa..._

I held a silver angel emblem necklace covered in blood. I looked down at it and the memories immediately flowed back. The pain, the loss. I began to cry as the tears wiped away the blood stained marks on the piece. I wanted her again...but...I couldn't...not...

Present day

I stood at attention in front of the confident and respected Captain Gale. A long time Veteran of the Faunus Wars and now a Royal Captain that has protected Vale for countless years. I knew he was a hero. He sacrificed much to get where he was. I respected such a man who had given his countless years of service to a noble cause.

"Today recruits! You shall prove yourself! On the battlefield and as a soldier for the Royal Guard. This will not be a simulation, this is as real as it will get. We will be helping Black Rose assaulting a White Fang stronghold and establishing that humanity will not be threatened by terrorists. That we can prove, we are the dominant and most respected race in the region! You will protect your comrade with your life and follow what orders I give you! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" He finished as his booming voice echoed throughout us all.

We all gave our chest salute and shouted synchronously "SIR YES SIR!"


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath as I let the wind flow through my hair on the open balcony. Placing my hands on the railing, I looked into the endless distance which was Vale. It was beautiful, as if nothing could break it. I wanted this as my life. To keep the peace of the world, while keeping it in it's natural beauty. Today was that chance to make it so. My training, confidence, and will would only get me so far. I knew that in order to make it known, I had to lead as well. Show them something more than a blind dog following orders, but the Alpha wolf leading the pack.

"Hey Kyran.." The voice behind me called my name. One that I recognized, one that I cared for. I turned around and saw her.

_Flyresa.._

I smiled as I saw her blonde hair and green eyes connect with mine. It made me happy to see her. "Hey there Flyresa, what's going on? Does the Captain need us?" I asked with concern.

She giggled as she came up next to me and looked to the distance. "No silly, I just wanted to talk to you. You really don't do this a lot do you?" She said as she enjoyed the view with me.

"Not really. When I was a boy, my mother always read the stories about the young knight who proved himself to the lovely lady. I adored those stories. Probably one the reasons I enjoyed the Vale history class during training." I said

She laughed. "I remember that you always kept correcting the instructor over the most minor of details. Even during the war lessons. You always pointed out inconsistencies in the battle plans."

I smiled as I chuckled remembering the moments. "To be fair, they always had holes in the defense while not keeping offense a priority. It's why I always won war games."

"You won because you cheated if I remember." She said smiling.

"Hey, using a strategy not specified in the rulebook that could be used in combat was not cheating, it was more like bending the rules."

Me and her were laughing as we reminisced over the training. I understood what is was meant to build trust. Flyresa, she was more than a friend, she is someone I cared about. Our talk went on for a while before I heard a noise.

"Who's there?" I turned to confront the eavsedropper. Who turned out to be Raynes himself.

"Easy man, sorry, I had to listen in, make sure you weren't lying to me. Guess not." He said confidently.

Flyresa turned to me angry. "You told him?" She gave me a look that terrified me.

"No! I swear I didn't tell him, he found out himself." I tried to play innocent but it was no hope.

"It's true mi'lady, I was sly enough to see right through him. Thomas Raynes at your service." Raynes bowed down as in service to a king. It was enough to flatter Flyresa.

"Well Sir Raynes, I forgive your intrusion and I shall remind Kyran to be more careful about his friends." She playfully acted while giving a angry look at me. After our little play, it quickly became apparent that Flyresa didn't mind Raynes and actually found him a bit amusing.

Our conversation was cut short when Captain Gale sounded over the ship PA.

"Every recruit report to the main ready room 1 level down in 5 minutes, Gale out." The announcement ended as Raynes headed almost immediately. "I'll see you 2 in a few minutes. Hurry up!" He said rushed as he ran towards the main room.

I turned to Flyresa who had a smile on her face. "I am so sorry that had to happen." I apologized while she giggled.

"It is quite alright, I find your friend to be one of a kind." She said.

I turned to a serious tone. "Listen Flyresa, when we get down to that field. It's going to be dangerous. So whatever happens, just stick by me okay. I will protect you. I don't want you getting hurt. So promise me, promise me you'll stay safe...please." I finished while embracing her tight. Then noticing I had shed a tear.

She held me tight as she understood my concern. I felt her tear hit my coat as well. We were both scared. As it was a natural feeling to have before any major event. She looked at my blue eyes and she starting crying.

"What happens if you fall? What do I do then? Tell me?"She begged at me to give her an answer. With my honesty, I wasn't sure. My need to protect her was my top priority over all else. So I looked deep down and stared her in her eyes.

"I swear to you Flyresa, I won't die. It is my promise to you." I kissed her before she realized I had finished. Her face blushed crimson as her eyes closed and she embraced me. We stopped and held each other for a moment.

"You better keep that promise, because if you don't. I will kick your ass in the afterlife. You can count on that."She confidently stated. "Now come on, we have a mission briefing to get to." She finished as she gripped my hand and began pulling me towards the interior.

Airship War Room

Captain Gale finally managed to calm the room down of the excited and generally over cocky recruits. Sure, they passed training. That meant nothing to Gale. A child could pass training and it meant nothing but a damn grave in the ground. The harsh but real truth, battles like this, even with the Black Rose. Some of these kids wouldn't live past their first day here. Most if not all of them didn't understand that war was more than just assembling troops on the ground and letting the chips lie where they may. Every single battle required order and control. Without those, panic would ensue, people die, and it is just a defeat that is shown for the Vale people to mock us with.

"Alright, everyone listen up. As you may have heard. That this battle is just a show, and that no one will get hurt. Let me clear it up right now. This is a real battle, an actual operation being conducted by the Black Rose right now. We are operational support and we will help however we can. Do we all understand?" He finished as the recruits started muttering amongst the group. They must have come to that harsh reality.

"I will take that as a yes." Gale said.

He then pulled up a map projector of the battlefield. It was in every sense, a tactical nightmare. The White Fang had the high ground. With the battle going on for about 5 hours. The Black Rose demanded a relief force. And a bunch of rookies as replacements. It wasn't going to be pleasant. To top it all off, it was approaching night. The worst possible time to attack the Faunus. With the night vision capability, there was no hope for us surviving. We would all be dead before sunrise even hit.

"Now, as you can see, we need ideas. And only 30 minutes to find them. So, any so called strategists want to try and take a crack at this. Be my guest." Gale stared at the group but none spoke up. Then a lone voice called up.

"Well that's the problem. You are attacking where they have the advantage. We are just letting them have the battle." The man showed himself. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and wore the Royal guard uniform. "What do we have Gale that the White Fang don't?" He said. The group staring at the young man.

Gale chuckled. "Fine kid, tell me. Since you think you are so smart. Tell me." The confidence in his voice was high. However, the kid managed to surprise Gale by at least stepping in and trying.

"We have 2 things, the element of surprise and an Airship." The young man stepped up to the map and starting pointing out his plan.

"We take the majority of the Royal Guard to the frontlines, to relieve the Black Rose, however, once we drop off the Guard, we take the airship and take a small group of the elite Guard and infiltrate their back lines, thus. Attacking 2 angles. From there, once we take the fortress on the hill, we use the cannons they set up to rain fire on the encampments and thus preforming a pincer mover. However, with night approaching, we have to move fast. Otherwise, we all die. Do we got it?" The young man left Gale speechless as well as the entire group. Yet Gale was impressed, and he actually thought of it as an effective plan, as he was going to attempt the same. But to see the kid figure this all out, we may have a chance in this war.

"Yea, we got it kid, in fact. We all will support this plan and follow through no matter what. What's your name?" Gale asked.

"My name is Kyran Rhodes sir, and I am honored to be serving with you today." I said with grace. My plan, the plan of the guard needed to work. Or we were dead anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

I slipped on the iron breastplate over my Royal uniform. While it was heavy and bulky, it was at most the best protection we were going to get. Then, I grabbed my Schnee royal cloak. It was both flame and ice resistance. It glowed an almost holy hue that brought me to the reality of this situation. Then, letting it sink in, it was almost that time. The time to go onto the battlefield. I was there before, but the last time. About a month ago, I almost died. From that one man, plunging the sword in my chest. My body shuddered as I felt the scar cause pain from memories past. While still fresh, it was terrifying to think about.

"Kyran...you okay buddy?" The voice called out. I turned to see Raynes in his battle gear. He carried a dual edged elemental blade with a shotgun trigger. I smiled as I grabbed my newer updated version. A single edged elemental sword. While plain and simple, it was reliable.

"I'm good Raynes, let's go." I tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

"No, not yet. You aren't yourself, that much I can tell. So want to tell me?" Raynes asked as he pushed for answers.

"Alright fine. A month ago, I had a fanus plunge his sword into my chest. I was in a coma for a week. Barely alive to where I might stay in that coma forever. So forgive me if I'm tense right now." I stated while trying to get past him. Raynes pushed me back as he started getting angry.

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Things are different now okay?" He said

"How Raynes? Tell me how? Because the men I found dead in that forest were 400 meters away from our position. No one heard them, no one came to my aid to help me fend him off. So tell me how having a platoon makes this any different damn it!" I was yelling at Raynes while trying to advance but he held his ground.

"I am not letting you go out there with that mindset brother. So you either calm down, or I am not letting you leave." Raynes said while holding his ground.

I became angry as I drew my sword. "Move now Raynes" I growled at him.

"Kyran! Listen to me brother, you aren't right in the head!" He yelled while drawing his own sword.

"Oh I am Raynes, because when we get there. I am not stopping, not stopping till we complete our objective. That much is clear between us. Understand this though. The Fanus are going to die, by me. For threatening humanity. For what they did to me! Do you understand me Raynes!?" I screamed at him. Realizing I was holding my sword with intent to kill.

Raynes moved out of my way before speaking. "Crystal clear Rhodes. Just know what path you are taking." He finished.

"I know exactly what I am doing. Now let's go, we have to get to the drop bay." I finished before sheathing my sword.

"Sure, understood." Raynes softly said before wondering what I meant by pay.

Airship Drop Bay

My body leaned up against the wall as my mind wandered. What I had said to Raynes. About the Fanus. I knew what I was saying, knowing it wasn't blind rage. My reasons for joining were more than just about love, honor, or even serving. I had another purpose. I wasn't about to let a single man stop me from that purpose, no matter the cost.

"Kyran...you okay?" A much softer and concerned voice said next to me. It was Flyresa in her battle gear. Her weapon, a energy bow with a collapsible blade at one end.

Sighing, I let out a response. "I am good, I just want this done quickly." Not even looking at her.

"Kyran, I can tell you are angry. Please, tell me what's going on." She was demanding answers from me.

"I will be fine, alright. Just, a bit angry is all." I said

"A bit is stretching it. Tell me Kyran, please." She asked once more

"I promise, we make it through this, you will get your answers. I just need my mind focused on this." I stated

"Your focus had your weapon drawn on a fellow soldier. When we go on that battlefield, is that going to happen? Are you going to endanger your comrades because you just had to continue your focus?" She was yelling now. The other people staring at us both.

"No, it won't. Flyresa, trust me on this." I said before standing in front of the bay doors in front of everyone.

"At attention everyone! We are currently 2 minutes from our destination. We are going to be landing in a hot zone. So you will be taking fire immediately outside these doors. Your objective is simple, you will keep the enemy occupied with Captain Gale until the scout team takes the fort. Once you see the cannons not hitting you. All of you will advance to eliminate remaining hostiles. The scout team will consist of Me, Flyresa, and Raynes. You will hold your position no matter what. Are we clear!?" I shouted as I could already hear gunfire outside the airship.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all yelled as they performed the chest salute to me. I smiled as I felt the feeling of a commander. While I was still a recruit, there was that chance, of becoming a leader for the people.

The drop bay doors started screeching open as bullets ricocheted off the doors almost immediately. I could see Black Rose troops engaging from the trenches below the hill. They were in desperate need of help. As soon as the doors opened, the troops behind me began rushing out onto the field while a few of them were taking fire. They kept going as I focused exclusively on the fort. When the rest exited. Gale stopped next to me.

"You sure you know what you doing kid?" He asked tensely

"As sure as I can be, but we have to move fast. The Black Rose and the Schnee Royal Guard need some sort of proper organization. You are the best they got. Please Gale, go!" I said over the loud gunfire.

"Alright, good luck kid!" He said as he jumped out to the field and began shouting orders as he would back in the War. I smiled as the airship began to do a flyover over to the back of the fort. I examined their defenses closely from the open door. They were dug in tight, and a frontal attack was complete suicide. This plan had to work. I had to lead them to victory.

Then an alarm sounded over the intercom "Warning, rocket inbound" I shifted my eyes towards the stream of smoke quickly approaching the airship. I turned and ran yelling orders I couldn't hear. In fact, I heard nothing as I focused on running away from the back. I tackled Flyresa to the ground, not in anger, but in safety for her. I protected her with myself as I felt the rocket hit the airship. The ship began to shake violently as we were being tossed around violently, my body taking the brunt of the damage. I then heard a faint noise as it progressively grew into screaming and yelling. I felt the airship drop altitude fast as we were heading down towards the ground as I heard one last thing before passing out.

"KYRAN!" Was the last thing I heard before passing out.

9 years later

I opened my eyes as I looked on the ground. Blood was dripping down my face as I saw my black mask had cracked into 2. The sword in my right hand was damaged but still usable. The rain was pouring and thunder was cracking over the sounds of screams and destruction. I looked up and saw the figure who had caused the damage from the last attack. He laughed at me.

"Look at this Kyran! Look at the beauty of it all, this is the what the world was to endure. By your hand!" He yelled. I looked in the background and saw Beacon Academy, it was in flames, students fighting against his forces for their lives. Behind me, Vale was engulfed in a giant war between his forces and what was left of the region of Vale. I had to win, no matter what.

"You are wrong, I fought for these people! This is never what was supposed to happened! You lied to me!" I screamed at him while charging at him with my sword as I screamed with intent to kill him. He easily blocked my attack as I kept swinging with violent intent.

"Your friends dead, your region about to fall, and your love. A failure from the start. What makes you think you still have the will to beat me?" He shot an shockwave at me throwing me back.

"I can and WILL beat you! I have one who still believes! And I will do what it takes for her. Even my own life if it comes to that" I stated while gripping my sword tightly, the blood dripping into the blade.

"HER? You still think after all this? She would still love you? You really are pathetic!" He came running towards me.

"SHE WOULD ALWAYS LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!" I screamed as our swords collided as a bright energy wave blinded me.

Present day

I fluttered my eyes open as I looked around. The destruction of the airship was beyond massive. I tried to move but quickly realized I couldn't. I looked down and saw a piece of metal had pinned me to the ground. I felt blood drip down as I felt the head wound I had. Not serious but I still was injured.

"KYRAN!" A man screamed for me. I looked up as I saw Raynes looking around for me.

"Over here Raynes!" I yelled over as he started running towards me.

"Oh damn, you still are alive. After we crashed, we got separated. Finding you still alive after what you did. It was a miracle." He lifted the piece of metal pinning me down off of me. I quickly realized what had happened.

"Flyresa! Where is she Raynes! Tell me!" I demanded as I gripped him tightly.

"She is fine brother, just over at the main wreckage gathering what she can." He looked over at the blond hair girl over at the airship or rather what was left of it.

I quickly got myself up as I ran over as she turned and saw me. Her expression showed immediate relief. Before I knew it, I was hugging her tightly.

"Thank God, you are still alive!" I said as I began crying. She held me tightly as she saw the head wound.

"Kyran, your head." She examined the wound before making her diagnosis. "We have to get that checked at when we get back.

"I'll be fine, we have an objective to complete. Come on you two. Let's go!" I said before hearing another voice.

"Make that 3." The voice said. I quickly turned drawing my sword to confront the figure. It was a young woman with a black bowtie and mask covering her face while wearing an outfit that resembled a ninja. Her most defining feature was her eyes, Amber.

"Who are you! Identify yourself now!" I ordered while keeping my sword trained on her.

"My name is not important, what is important is that you have less than an hour to clear the fort. For now, I am a friend not an enemy. Are we clear?" She said without even flinching. I slowly lowered my weapon before talking.

"If you attempt anything, I will kill you." I stated.

"I'll take that as a yes, let's go" She said before running towards the fort. Gunfire still at a high. We all began to run towards the rear end of the fort. With the mysterious woman going faster than us all. It felt like she had done this a million times before. I tried catching up but to no real avail. It wasn't until she revealed a secret door in the back.

"What is this? How come no one told us about this?" I demanded

The girl in black chuckled at my response. "Because no one told you about it. Now come on, the only way we are going to clear this is if we separate. So, how do you think it should go "Commander"?" She said with a sly voice.

I thought for a moment, in fact. We could separate into 2 groups and clear it much faster, but the problem was the unknown variable. Her.

"Raynes and Flyresa will clear the bottom half, me and you, we go until we hit the roof. Understood?" I said.

"Crystal clear." She responded.

Forward Postion(15 minutes earlier)

"Oh my god..." Gale watched in horror as the Airship broke apart in a spree of fire as it crashed past the fort. The plan was doomed to fail now. Without the scout team, they had no chance of defeating the enemy now.

"Captain! What do we do?" A soldier asked. Terrified of what the situation was unfolding to. Gale took a deep breath.

"We stick with the original plan, we hold this position no matter what!" Gale ordered.

"How? They are dead Captain! We have to pull back if we have any hope of surviving!" He was screaming at Gale.

Gale had enough as he slapped the young recruit across the face. "If we retreat now, the fanus will pick us all off! So the only thing saving your scrawny ass is holding this position! ARE WE CLEAR SOLDIER?" Gale yelled in the recruit's face.

"Yes sir..."The young man cried out as he refocused himself.

"Alright then, because my guess, they won't go down that easily. Now everyone! Hold this position no matter what!" Gale screamed as the battle continued to rage on.

Fanus fort 3rd level(Present day)

I swung my sword in the last cannon operator as the man died instantly. "That takes care of them, only 1 level left, the roof. Think you can finish this?" I asked half exhausted. The battle as well as the wound on my head were starting to take effect on my body. I noticed the ninja didn't even break a sweat and was still moving as fast as when I first met her. Who was she and why? Why did she decide to help me of all people. I started for the roof stairs as I heard more cannon fire above. Was there one we missed? I really wasn't sure, sure of anything. But this had to be finished.

I forced myself up the last flight of stairs to see a familiar figure. A man in the Black Trench coat and white mask. The man who almost killed me.

"YOU!" I yelled getting his attention. I wanted him to know it was me who was going to kill him.

The man turned around and started to laugh. "So you survived, funny. I could have sworn you were dead. If that poor excuse of a father didn't come, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He began to draw his sword. My heart skipped a beat when I remembered that Blood red blade. The one that had pierced my chest. I overcame my fear as I began to charge him. My sword ready to finish this. As I was running I noticed a red hue glowing over his body. I still stood fast but I felt something was wrong.

"NO!" A voice screamed at me as my body lost its footing. I turned and realized the mysterious girl pushed me out of the way. At the same time, the man swung the sword as a massive shockwave was thrown from his sword. She blocked it to save me. I checked her and realized she was alive, but unconscious. But her mask had ripped off. And I looked at her face, it was young and beautiful. I refocused myself towards the man.

"You bastard!" I screamed as I had felt something course through me, it somehow made me more aware, more focused and faster. I swung my sword as the man blocked it, but this time, he actually stumbled back. I kept swinging as the rage fueled me, forcing itself on me to kill, to kill this fanus. I kept swinging, more and more. The fanus tried blocking it but he finally knocked me off my feet as he turned back towards me. The blood rage still coursing through me. I wanted to kill him, and this wasn't going to stop me. My rage exploded literally as the aura around me gave me more will to fight. I swung my sword as hard as possible and broke the fanus's sword. He moved just before I could finish him and jumped off the fort.

Suddenly, the rage inside me had subsided and the exhaustion had immediately taken over my body. I collapsed on the ground as I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Kyran!" Flyresa screamed as she came running towards me. I had a smile on my face as her's was the opposite.

"We did it Flyresa, signal the Schnee Royals, let's finish this." I said while I began to fade. Raynes fired a smoke flare as I heard the one sound my ears had demanded. The yells of victory. We had won, by slim margin but we did it..we won.


	7. Chapter 7

9 years later

I opened my eyes as I felt the rain pour from the sky. I had passed out from his attack. I groaned as I grab my damaged katana and used the blade to support myself up. The blood from my wounds were seeping all over, but I had to win. Not matter what. Groaning, I used the blade as a cane to walk over to him. He needed to die, he had to die. He used me, destroyed everything, and was about to kill us all. HE HAD TO DIE!

The man turned around and laughed with insanity. "Really now? You still want to fight? Well, you really want to die!" He plunged his sword into my shoulder.

"AHH!"I screamed as the blood curdled in my mouth. My body collapsing to its knees. I looked at him as he stared deep into my eyes.

"Black Lightning, or Kyran, or whatever the resistance wants to call you. You are going to die here today. Vale will fall along with the rest of this world. Humanity, Fanus, all of you were meant to bow down to us!" He lifted me up with the sword as it tore through muscle and skin, my screams were heard for miles. It echoed through the many ears of Vale, and I fear throughout the world.

I laughed while trying to hold back the immense pain. It came as a surprise to him. "What is so funny?" He demanded as I continued to laugh.

"This" I said before swinging my sword down onto his and it broke immediately. However, my regeneration was failing me, I had gone at this for hours. Yet, I couldn't do this, not alone. I picked myself up again as my body once again healed. "Humanity...Fanus...we...are not weak. We may have fought each other, over petty differences. Humanity, with all its flaws, still had a chance. We care for everyone. I fell in love with a woman, and now! You can never let me see her again!" I yelled while holding the silver angel pendant.

"The only way this day will end! Is with your DEATH! Do you understand!? Do you hear me damnit!" I screamed at him as my aura exploded as my black hair turned snow white and my eyes became Sky blue. "I Black Lightning! Leader of Humanity! Will kill you today! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I screamed once more before as I charged my Katana sword and charged him. The only way I was to survive, for all of us to win! Was with his death...

Present Day

I woke up screaming as everyone around me stared. While I was catching my breath, I noticed Flyresa was staring at me with concern. I was in the hospital once again, but not on life support. Raynes was to my right as footsteps from a distant person were coming this way.

"What...where..."My words stumbled as I was trying to understand what was going on. Then I felt a warm body grip mine. It was Flyresa. She was crying into my shoulder, not of sadness, but happiness. "Where..am..." I kept stumbling, it felt that the battle happened less than 10 minutes ago and the sudden change frightened me.

"Calm yourself Kyran, you were out for 3 days. We carried you to the hospital after the battle was won. The doctors said you had pushed yourself so much during the fight that you nearly killed yourself. Luckily, you just passed out. Whatever you did, it sure took the life out of you." Raynes explained as I took another deep breath.

"How many people did we lose?" I asked Raynes.

"What do you mean?" Raynes asked himself.

"Don't play coy, you know what I mean. How many soldiers died during this operation?" I demanded

"30 percent casualties from the Schnee Royal Corp, and 85 percent from the Black Rose. A total of 1000 men died." Another voice said. It was Captain Gale, he had survived the battle.

"1000? Damn it!" I said as I punched the bed in anger. I couldn't stand it, we could have had less, hell even none if we did this right.

"Don't tear yourself up about it kid, it wasn't your fault." Gale said before I interrupted him.

"That isn't true Gale! I have been hearing that same song and dance since 13 years old! Even in the Black Rose, I look over battleplans and always have found ways to reduce casualties. We could have done this without any recruits dying and you know it!" I realized I was screaming at him. More angry than anything else.

"You are probably right, and I am not going to argue with the man who won us the battle at a key location. In fact, your publicity amongst the troops has raised significantly, actually, Ms. Schnee wants to meet you personally. You are the word of popular talk around here. Might as well use it to your advantage. Anyway, I have to head off for other things. Take care Kyran." He finished before walking out of the room.

I just stared at the blankets of my bed as the footsteps faded. My eyes began to tear up as I my mind flooded with images of the battle. All those who had died, under my command. This was to never happen again, no matter what.

"It's okay Kyran, you'll be okay." Flyresa hugged me, trying to comfort me, but I couldn't come with the fact that this was just another battle. These were humans I threw out as a distraction to complete my objective. I had failed them, and now I was paying the consequences.

"Buddy, don't blame yourself, this was your first command position." Raynes said.

I didn't say anything as I got up from the bed and walked myself out to the door of the room. I opened the door as I saw many of the Royal Guard in front of me cheering for me and yelling my name in camaraderie. I looked them all, they didn't realize that the saying means justify the end doesn't make me feel better. I just walked past them silently as they all noticed my grim and sad look. They all stared as they made a path for me out of crowd. I didn't want to say anything, I wasn't worthy of killing 30 percent of my platoon to be a leader. Just for a stupid plan. I failed them, in their eyes. I was the leader of the century, to me, just another man given too much power. I wanted to be alone, I needed to think about what I had done.

Schnee 3rd Royal Platoon Quarters(Kyran's Room)

I sat on my bed as the day turned to night, thinking about the battle. All the men and woman who had died because of a plan I came up with on a whim. I was never fit to be a commander, I was too emotional so they called it. I can't blame myself they say. They had years of experience under them, I, just a recruit handed a commander position on a battle that was literally life and death.

Then there was a knock on my door. I looked at the door and asked "Who is it?" In a soft and tired voice. I didn't want anyone to bother me at all.

"It's me, Flyresa, I need to talk to you." Her voice called to me. I wanted to be alone, but something deep inside was telling me the opposite. I forced myself up and unlocked my door while returning to my bed. The knob turned as I saw her enter.

"My god Kyran...you look terrible." She said as she saw my appearance. I haven't eaten, slept, or even cleaned myself at all because I didn't want to be bothered.

"You now noticed..."I said sarcastically as she sat down next to me on my bed.

"Kyran, we are all worried, I'm worried, you are tearing yourself apart for something you couldn't control. Please, we need you back." She said with concern. I began to tear up as I refused to accept that fact.

"I could have saved more lives, I...I...had..."I was stumbling my words as I was crying over the failures.

"Please, come back Kyran, we all need you, I need you." She said while resting her head on my shoulder. I knew she cared for me, but it wasn't that. I needed a purpose, and I don't know what that is anymore. I thought it was her, but to be honest, I don't know anymore.

"Flyresa, what do I do? Tell me? I want to believe what I did was right but then again, it was wrong. Please, tell me." I realized I was begging to her, I needed an answer but I didn't know at all what to do.

She lifted my head up and looked in my eyes. "You bury these feelings, you forget it. Your platoon needs you. Their morale has never been higher. All because you won that battle. Yes, they are sad about their fallen comrades. But you are like them, they need a purpose. You need to give them a chance to fight on. You will learn from this battle, and from now on, I'll be there to help you. You understand?" She said to me with confidence as she smiled as well. It was her smile, warm personality, and something else I couldn't describe.

I finally managed to show a smile. "I got it Flyresa. Thank you very much." I said when she got up for the door.

"Wait...please wait." I called out.

She turned around and wondered I meant by this reaction. "What is it?"

"I don't mean to sound strange, but...do you mind if you stay tonight?" I said

Her face turned crimson almost immediately "What?"

"Listen, Flyresa, the day at the ceremony, you made me see you as a different person. More than a friend, or even a best friend, you are something more to me." I got up smiling.

"Wait...do you mean?" She was shocked at what I said.

"Yes Flyresa, I love you. There, I said it. It's because you are someone I care about. I don't want to lose you. When we go into battle, I am always terrified that if I lose you, I couldn't go on living with myself." I realized the words were unfiltered and I said without my control. I had blushed myself.

"I...I'm sorry Flyresa...I..didn't mean.."I was trying to form a sentence before she ran over hugging me tightly.

"It's quite okay, I understand." She said softly while crying tears of happiness. I quickly followed afterward.

"I'll stay with you tonight, alright?" She said as she hugged me tighter.

"Thank you, Flyresa." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning

I opened my eyes as I saw the morning light enter my room. I tried to recollect my memories from the previous night as I turned my head and my eyes opened wide. It was Flyresa, who was sleeping peacefully next to me. My breath was held as I was trying to remember what happened. Had I...slept with her? I was trying my best to remember while not freaking out. I then heard a yawn as Flyresa was opening her eyes as she smiled seeing my face.

"Hey Kyran...how did you sleep?" She whispered softly. Her face was warm and vibrant with content.

I decided to play along until I found a good opportunity to ask. "I slept well, just...it was rough you know?" I said.

She giggled as she held onto me. "It was before you went to sleep, are you feeling better?"

"Yea...as well as I could be. What do I do now?" I asked while looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you think Kyran?" She responded with.

I remembered the memories of what Captain Gale had said to me. How Weiss wanted to see me, but why now out of all times? I really didn't care. I just wanted to see what she had to say. So, I forced myself off my bed slowly. My body was both physically and emotionally exhausted from the previous. I had blamed myself for the soldiers deaths at the fort. I still do but I have to move, so says my friends. I turned and saw Flyresa herself trying to get herself up.

"What time did I fall asleep?" Rubbing my hand through my hair, my head was killing me.

"Around midnight, you were desperately trying to stay awake." She said getting up from bed.

"Midnight?" I sighed. Today was going to be a long day...

Royal Guard Mess Hall

"You think he is alright?" Leon asked. He was a young man who was part of the attack on the fort. He had seen Kyran as a massive leader who was important for the cause. While he was a bit naïve, he was very resourceful and skilled when it came to combat.

"That is a valid question. Last I remember, he didn't say a damn thing in front of the platoon and just walked past us. Flyresa said she was going to talk to him. So, maybe. I guess we will have to see." Raynes said while sipping on his morning coffee as usual. Kyran was an emotional man, but this. He took this battle beyond personal. He walked past all of us, refused to say anything to us. His psychological status to Raynes, it terrified him.

Then he heard footsteps and turned his head to the right. There was both Kyran and Flyresa holding hands and smiling heading towards him and Leon.

"I have to say I am genuinely surprised you even got out of bed today. How you feeling?" Raynes said with a face of interest.

"As well as I can Raynes. I am still alive aren't I?" I said before noticing the young man sitting across from Raynes.

"You trying to replace me as top dog Raynes? Who is this young lad?" I asked before sitting across from the young man.

The young guy starting getting a bit excited. "I'm Leon, I...I was in the battle of the Fort with you. In the main guard. It is an honor sir." He stumbled around with his words but I could tell his heart was true.

I smiled "It's okay Leon, I don't do formal myself. So I don't mind and you don't really got to call me sir." I finished. "You can tell me how you managed to run into Raynes here."

"Well, sir...Kyran. I met Raynes during the post-mission briefing. So once he said he was part of the elite guard. I just had to meet him and you. And you're Flyresa aren't you?" The young guy smiled innocently.

"I am, pleased to meet you Leon!" Flyresa smiled and shook his hand. The kid was very enthusiastic. Which I found admirable in him. It made me curious how he could go like this with a smile knowing that many of his own comrades had died next to him.

Before I could ask him, an announcement came over the intercom. "Sergeant Kyran Rhodes of the 3rd Schnee Royal Platoon. Please report to the Royal Offices in 10 minutes. End of announcement." The room feel silent as all eyes around the room turned to me. I was promoted without my consent and I had an appointment with Weiss herself. Why did this all seem strange to me but not to anyone else?

I got up from the table before Flyresa grabbed my hand. "Kyran, good luck alright?" I smiled as I gave her a look of assurance. My sight amongst the crowd drew voices around me. As I walked I heard bits and pieces of the conversations.

"He's still alive?"

"I thought he was dead?"

"Where was he?"

"My god...he is still here?"

They were all of discontent and asking questions rather than answers. Had they hated I still lived? What was the case in front of the hospital room yesterday then? I wasn't sure, but all I knew, whatever they wanted me for, it was important. So I needed to know. Was I being reprimanded? Kicked out of the Royal Guard? Then how would that explain the promotion? I wasn't sure...but I was going to find out.

I stopped outside the door of Captain Gale's Office before taking a deep breath. I turned the knob and saw 3 people inside. Captain Gale, Weiss Schnee and my father Carren Rhodes. The door closed behind me as Gale began to speak.

"Kyran, let me begin by saying congratulations on the Battle for Forever Fall. Your strategy has won us a key structure in the forest. For that, we have promoted you to Field Sergeant. So again, congrats kid!" Gale finished with a smile on his face. I didn't smile back however, I just wanted to get this over with.

"Is that all sir?" I asked softly.

"No, Ms. Schnee wanted to make you an offer." Gale said before turning to the Ice Queen herself. I looked at her and I noticed something different. She was not the same person I had seen over a month ago. She had a more serious, and rebellious look to her. Weiss's hair has parted to the side by an uneven ponytail. She had a more combat flowed outfit. She wore a Dust Rapier on her side. What was this new look of her's? And the strange part was, I thought I liked it.

"Mr. Rhodes, I was aware that you helped the Schnee Royal Platoon lead a major victory in the battle of Forever Fall? Is that correct?" She asked confidently and almost with a sass like tone.

"Yes Ms. Schnee, I was one of the key components of said battle." I responded with. I don't know what it was, or what she wanted, but it felt...different. I couldn't put my finger on it at all, but to me. It seemed as a flirt in a way.

"Well I want to offer you a promotion to the High Royal Guard. Aside my father. You get your own new platoon and get to live a life a comfort." She asked kindly

"I would love to, but I respectfully decline your offer to the High Royal Guard." I said.

"What?" Weiss gawked

"I beg your pardon Kyran?" Gale questioned

"What the hell son?" Carren yelled.

"You wanted my answer, and that is it. I do not want a position in the High Royal Guard. I would prefer a field position. I feel the need to lead the battles, and win over the region of Vale over the White Fang." I said with confidence. However, Carren refused to accept the fact.

"Damn it son! For me, at least accept the damn position." He slammed his hands on the table getting more angry.

I smiled cockily "I refuse."

"Why damn it?" He demanded from me.

I laughed "When I arrived at that battle, the Black Rose had all but slaughtered. When I came in, I saved all of us that day. Are you going to allow someone such as me to hide away from the battle? Because last I heard, the Schnee Corporation wasn't too popular with humans and Faunus right now. So I am the one thing helping your cause. Or am I wrong?" I was clenching my fists. They all stared in awe at my response. I was almost afraid that the group might demote me for my insubordination.

Captain Gale sighed. "Alright, Kyran, you shall become platoon commander of the 3rd Schnee Royal Platoon. Rather than a promotion to the High Royal Guard. Does that work for you Kyran?" Gale finished.

"That can work fine, as long as you keep me on the front lines. I will give you victory sir." I said before giving him a chest salute.

"Alright, meeting dismissed. This is Captain Gale, will the 3rd Schnee Royal Platoon please report to the ready room in 5 minutes. Message ends." Gale finished before looking at me. "Well kid, your platoon is waiting for you. Go talk to them."

I smiled as I exited the room before I heard footsteps. "Kyran James Rhodes! What the hell do you think you are doing?" It was my father. I had an evil smile before turning to confront him.

"I know exactly what I am doing Father! You always kept at Knight level in the Black Rose. Even when I preformed exceptionally. Except, you never gave me a promotion. Now I have my own platoon. I am a leader in their eyes. You always kept me down, even when mother died!" I yelled before he slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare talk about your mother like that! You know she always loved you, don't you fucking dare speak about her like that." He was screaming at me in pure rage.

"Then why? Why was I thrown into the Black Rose at 13? Tell me that damnit!" I demanded

"I wanted to keep you safe! And the Black Rose was somewhere I could keep an eye on you as much as possible!" He said

"Really? Because I almost died during that train incident, what about my safety then? You let your only son into that forest to investigate a possibly fatal enemy! And I was put into a week coma! Where were you then? Tell me!" I was screaming at him. The rage was coursing through my blood as my adrenaline coursed through me.

Carren stood silent as he said nothing in response. "Let me choose my own path. Now I have a platoon to get to." I finished to let him ponder what I had put in his mind. I thought finally, this is it. I can prove myself to the world. Show them I can be something more. I entered the Ready Room where a curious platoon turned their attention towards me. They had questions, and I was determined to give them answers.

"Hello everyone. As you heard from Captain Gale, we had to report here but he didn't say why. Well let me clear that up now. I am now your new Platoon Leader. That's right, I will now lead this platoon. I'll admit, I may be emotional, I may have problems. However, we are humans, we all have imperfections. None of us are perfect. My objective by next year, is to make it so you are the best damn Royal platoon I will ever lead. We will be the victory platoon throughout this war against the White Fang. Against Terrorism. For Humanity! Do you hear me!?" I yelled as my voice echoed throughout all my recruits.

They cheered me on in rapport. They looked upon me as what I wanted to hear. To be a leader. As a chance to finally make a difference. I would do whatever it took, to ensure victory for Humanity!

9 Years Later

I was beyond naïve to the reality of my situation. I had torn away a chance to prove my own ego. I was stupid, young and at the time weak. I believed I was in love, and at the prime of my life. However, all that would change 6 months later. When...when I lost someone close. I couldn't believe it, but...it happened. Everything changed at the Ozpin Escort 6 months from that day.


	9. Chapter 9

6 months later

I opened my eyes in my moonlit bedroom. The training that I was putting my platoon through, had started to take effect on me as well. I haven't shaved, eaten much, and had been sleeping and training on an irregular schedule. My body ached from all the sim combat I had been doing. Combined with constant skirmishes against the White Fang. My body and even parts of my soul were wearing on me.

"You okay Kyran?" A soft voiced whispered with concern. It was Flyresa who had noticed I had gotten up from the bed. Me and her had been sharing a room over the past few months, as she was helping immensely with my emotional stability. However, it was just more than that. I loved her, more than my platoon, my men, or even anyone else I cared about. She was the one thing that kept me going. I wasn't going to let anything happen, not now.

"Yea, just can't sleep is all." I said quietly. And I was right, I had gotten the most 6 hours of sleep a night. Everything else was just training, preparation, and strategy meetings. I was trying to push through it. But my body was almost refusing to listen to me.

"Don't tell me you are going to train Kyran." She asked with genuine concern.

"What else do I do Flyresa? I can't sleep, I can't eat. I have to keep myself ready." I said before Flyresa grabbed my arm.

"And what do I tell your men when you die because you didn't get a night's rest? That you weren't ready enough? Please, sleep, you can't keep doing this to yourself." She pleased with me, trying to convince me that I needed rest. What enemy would give me a chance to rest? None that I have ever met.

Then my PDA received a priority 1 message.

_Field Commander Kyran Rhodes,_

_ Please report to the Schnee Royal War Room in 30 minutes for a top priority meeting._

_ -Gale_

I closed the message before Flyresa looked at me with an angry look. "Don't tell me that was Gale."

"I'm sorry Flyresa, I have to go do this." I said.

"He is making your life a living hell, I don't remember even a moment where he let you have a break. It has been a non-stop cycle of work and training and it is showing. In the past 6 months, you have been working yourself over to the point of exhaustion. Please, you need to understand, the more you push yourself, the harder time you are going to have in combat. I don't want you killing yourself because you claim it is what duty calls!" She stated in a firm and concerned voice.

"You think I enjoy this like a sick pleasure Flyresa? I have a job, for the safety of Vale, for Humanity. I can't just call in and take a day off. I am off fighting a war I need to win. Believe me, there are many days I want to call it quits. I am in a military position, I have a job to do! I have to be ready to do this. Do you understand!?" I yelled. My anger quickly terrified her. She backed away from me, I then realized that she was right. My sleep deprivation had been making me more emotional and it was showing, even against her.

"Oh god...please Flyresa. What...what...did?" I tried to say something before she gripped my hands.

"You can delay that meeting for a few extra minutes. Go to the night doctor. Get yourself checked out and if the doctor says you're good, you're good. If he tells you to get some rest, you damn well do it. You hear me Kyran?" She said to my face.

I sighed before showing a weak smile. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, get yourself ready, if that doctor says take the day off, you do it." She said.

"Alright, I'll do that."

Royal Guard Medical Bay

Dr. Emerson had been enjoying the quite night he had for the shift. He had been with the Schnee corporation for many years since his call from Atlas. The pay was good, the work was easy and he didn't worry too much unless a major battle had failed. So far, over the past 6 months, those times had been as peaceful as they could get. And he enjoyed it.

There was a call on the PDA from a Royal Guard member. He wondered who was calling at 2 a.m. In the morning. Had someone had a bit too much to drink or something equally ridiculous? He answered it.

"This is Dr. Emerson, how can I help you today?" He said happily

"Dr. Emerson, this is Flyresa Gaddis of the 3rd Royal Platoon. I am calling you because I need you to help me with something." She said over the call.

The 3rd Royal Platoon? He heard they were the top dog of all the Platoons out there. "Yes Ms. Gaddis, how may I be of assistance?" He asked respectfully asked.

"Listen, our commander Kyran Rhodes. He is heading over to your office for an examination. Please, after this examination. I want a full report on what you did. Is that understood Doctor?" She stated with a serious face. However, it wasn't something normal, she was more concerned, as if something was wrong but didn't want to say.

"I understand ma'am, I shall do as you request." Emerson replied respectfully.

"Thank you Emerson, I shall hear from within the hour." The call ended.

Then, the medical bay door opened as he turned to confront who had entered. It was a young man with long black hair. He wore a Royal uniform and looked as if he didn't shave at all for a while.

"Excuse me, can I help you tonight?" He asked with concern.

"I...I..need a..." He tried saying before collapsing onto the floor. Emerson quickly got up from his chair as he ran over to the boy. He took a look at his face as he immediately noticed that he had a severe case of sleep deprivation.

"Hey! Can you understand what I am saying?" Emerson asked before waking him up.

The young man groaned as he forced himself up. "Yea, I'm fine, just tired."

"A bit? Son, you haven't got a proper's night of sleep at all. You need to get some."

"No! I have to get a basic examination before I go see Gale." He tried getting himself up but collapsed again.

"I'm sorry son, you aren't going anywhere. You are too tired and exhausted to be able to do anything. Now come on, let's go Kyran." Emerson said before getting him up.

"I hate to ask Doc, but how..did you know my name?" He asked groggily.

"Lucky guess I'd say." He lied to him.

I twisted the doctor's hand as he cried out in pain. "Don't lie to me. Who told you? Was it Flyresa?" I demanded to know.

He cried out more. "Yes! Yes it was her!"I still held his hand in the painful position.

"You are going to do 3 things. 1: Call her and tell her I was cleared for examination. Second, you are going to clear me for examination. Finally, go ahead and give me stims for today. Are we clear Emerson?" I said

"YES! Yes! Yes, we are. Please let go!" He begged to me.

I let go of his hand before saying one last thing. "If you don't do what I ask. A damaged hand will be the least of your worries."

War Room

I entered the war room with an awake smile. I noticed Flyresa, Leon and Raynes all here. Flyresa smiled at me. "I guess you passed that examination."

"That I did. Now Gale, what was so important, that you had to wake us all up for." I asked jokingly.

Gale however wasn't in the same frame of mind. "We have just received word of a possible assassination attempt on Professor Ozpin."

All of our faces changed to a serious tone. "What proof do you have of this?" I demanded to know.

"Our source inside Beacon has confirmed this herself. We are to go to escort Ozpin to a safe location until we get further instruction from the higher ups. So as part of our cover, we will go in casual attire and NO swords. You will all be issued standard issue VPD pistols. We are an escort, after that, the Beacon guard will take over. Are we all clear?"

"Yes sir." I said

"Got it." Raynes responded.

"Not a problem." Leon said.

"Understood." Flyresa said.

"Good, we leave in 45 minutes. Let's get going you four." Gale finished before turning to do his own thing.

I turned for the door before my stride was stopped by Flyresa. She grabbed my arm as I noticed the look of concern she had. Was there something wrong I did? I wasn't sure, but I had to find out.

"What is Flyresa?" I asked her.

"Are you okay Kyran? I know the doctor cleared you but are you sure you are okay? I noticed you looking tired during the meeting. I just want to make sure is all." She asked genuinely. I noticed her concern and did not take it lightly because she was right. I was tired, and the stims that the doctor gave me were keeping me awake barely at best. Once I finished this mission, I would have to keep my promise to Flyresa. I needed a proper examination, a week to myself and enough sleep to get back on a regular rotation. If I kept this up much more, I might get myself killed.

9 Years Later

The Ozpin Escort. Oh that was the mission name at least. We were supposed to guard Professor Ozpin, Head of Beacon Academy, and escort him to a hotel in the design district of Vale. I didn't find out later that someone within our own organization had sold the intel to the White Fang. For a very hefty sum, they knew our route, our weapons and who was on the security detail. The mission was...I don't know what to classify the mission anymore. Not...not after what I lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Vale Parking Garage

"Kyran, you okay?" A voice asked. It was beautiful, young and concerned about me. My mind had wandered aimlessly as I sat in the car. How was it that we were on protection detail? I mean yes, Professor Ozpin was a very valuable asset for humanity, or so I read. However his school, allowed almost anyone with combat experience in. Even Faunus. I wasn't one to say whether or not it was right. However the public seemed to be okay with the idea. So I guess I might be as well.

"KYRAN!" The voice now yelled at me.

"AH! What..yea..I'm awake." I stumbled upon my words. I turned to see Flyresa now angry at me. Her green eyes were now a part red hue. My mind and body were both terrified of what she was angry of, at me.

"That's the 3rd time you have drifted off. What's going on?" She demanded the information from me.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. She was right, I was drifting off into nothingness. The stims the doctor gave me were wearing off. I wanted to get this done and get to bed as quickly as possible. At 4 am, this mission is going to be a quick and easy assignment. However, if the assassination attempt is a true threat. I had to be on guard just in case.

"Fine is a very big stretch. You aren't your normal self. So tell me, what is it you are hiding?" She asked once again.

I sighed before bringing a smile. "Alright, after this mission, I'll tell you okay? I promise." I said softly.

She put her palm on my face. "Why can't you tell me now?"

I sighed before speaking. "It just can't Flyresa! Do you understand!?" I yelled at her.

She looked at me with a face of sadness before turning her head down in shame. "I...I'm sorry I asked." She finished before shedding a few tears as a result.

The back car door opened as I aimed my pistol at the noise. It was Raynes and Leon both in Jackets and jeans. "Hey calm down brother. It's just us, you ready to go?" Raynes reassured me as he and Leon both got in the back seat of the vehicle. He noticed Flyresa in tears.

"You okay Flyresa?" He questioned curiously.

"I'm fine, let's get this over with." She sniffled out as I started the car. We pulled out of the parking garage onto the early morning street. To where no one else was out but us. This would be an easy operation as long as we kept it on the down low. However, nobody else knows about this, so it should go quick.

"Hey Kyran, where is Ozpin located?" Raynes asked.

"Victor Hotel in the inner city." I responded.

"Oh jeez, the inner city, why the hell would he set up there?" Raynes jolted from my response.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea, but we have to get to him and escort him to the Rising Sun Hotel, after that, the Beacon Guard takes over. Quick, easy and simple." I said.

Raynes chuckled. "Come on man, what have we ever done happened to turn out simple?"

"None, which is why I advise you to keep your mouth shut and let us hope this is the first. Got it?" I growled at him.

"Not a problem man." Raynes responded sarcastically. He along with the rest of the squad, they had all noticed him acting this way. It was angry and fear for them all. What was the commander hiding that he didn't want anyone finding out. It didn't matter. All they wanted to do was end this and get back home safe.

I looked down the street observing the quiet surroundings of Vale. All the people here completely unaware of a black op running right outside their windows. I found it a bit funny, that even as regular citizens, they had become part of whatever we were doing. The media always glorified us and made it seem we were invincible. The truth was...it was far from the fact. We could bleed and die just like anyone else. I turned my head and saw a pair of glowing red eyes before they quickly disappeared. I pushed my foot on the gas pedal a bit more.

"Uh..Kyran, what are you.." Leon was interrupted by me.

"We are compromised, we have to get to the hotel now. Ozpin is in danger." I floored the accelerator as everyone jolted from the immediate jump in speed.

"Kyran, how can you be sure?" Raynes asked.

"I just am! Now come on, get your weapons ready, we are going to be doing a hot extraction!" I did a sharp turn as I noticed more red eyes. What were they? Grimm? But that doesn't make sense. They aren't organized, could it be the White Fang? I wasn't sure, or it could the newest group, Roman's Gang. They have been terrorizing Vale for quite a while. All them were possibilities, and all were threats.

I pulled up next to the front of the hotel. We all quickly got out as my 3 team members established a perimeter outside the hotel. I came in quickly as I noticed Ozpin walking down the main stairs with his cane. "Commander? Aren't you here a bit early?" He asked politely.

"I would love to chat professor, but this site is compromised, we are bringing you out to your rendezvous early. Can you trust your guard?" I said while escorting him to the front of the hotel.

"I can with my life." Ozpin said.

"Alright, it is gonna have to do for now. Did you have..." My conversation was stopped abruptly by a rocket slamming into the escort vehicle. The explosion knocked all of us over and shattered the windows and glass of the hotel. I groaned as I got myself and checked on Ozpin.

"SIR! Are you alright?" I yelled.

He managed to gather his strength as he gave a quick nod. "FLYRESA!" I yelled as I ran over quickly to her. She started coughing as I turned her over.

"You alright, you okay?" I asked while checking her for wounds. Just cuts and bruises but nothing serious.

"Yea, I'm good. What the hell do we do now?" She yelled as she drew her pistol looking for hostiles. However, they all stayed in the shadows. Leon and Raynes both got up and recovered themselves quickly.

"They rigged the car! What do we do?" Leon yelled while searching for his assailants.

"Raynes, how far is the hotel from here?" I yelled over the burning vehicle. I had an idea, but the distance, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"3 blocks of open ground from here to the hotel. What are you thinking?" Raynes asked.

"We run from here. Use a diamond formation around Ozpin, that way we can keep moving and hold a defensive perimeter. Think we can make it from here?" I demanded while still aiming my weapon.

"Only if we keep moving, Leon let's go!" Raynes yelled while getting next to me and Flyresa. We formed a diamond like defensive formation around Ozpin as we prepared to head towards the Hotel. If we stayed here, we were dead. If we stopped, we were dead and if any of us go down, then we die. It was the cold unfortunate truth, but it had to be done.

"Ready...NOW!" I yelled as our formation began to move down the now awake street as we scanned the area for any hostiles. As soon as we left our cover, we immediately became under fire. Gunshots rang out and ricocheted amongst the buildings. I kept moving and aiming, if we stopped for a second. Then we would all be pinned down.

Finally, one us managed to find one of our assassins. I called him out as Raynes fired a shot. A grunt came from the rooftops as a body came falling down. That was one out of, I don't know.

One block was down, and our progress was steady. Yet, we were under heavy fire amongst the chaos. Civilians heard the gunfire I would hope. Or they'd rather not get involved. Either way, an extra group of cops wouldn't matter, we still wouldn't stand a chance. I fired at another one. It still wasn't enough. How had they known our route, time, weapons, car and all our info? Did we have a leak. They wouldn't as simply have found us that quickly.

2 blocks were down and the hotel was in sight. Then I heard a gun click, one of our weapons was empty. I turned my head briefly as I saw my one terror. It was Flyresa's weapon.

"NOO!" I felt as if my scream meant nothing as I saw the horror in front of me. A bullet hit her in the shoulder as she dropped her weapon and collapsed on the ground.

"TRIANGLE FORMATION NOW!" I yelled as I entered the middle and put Flyresa on my shoulders.

"COVER ME WITH ALL YOU CAN!" I continued as we pushed on towards the hotel.

"Come on Flyresa, stay awake, stay awake, GOD DAMNIT STAY AWAKE!" My panic was starting to come over me. I saw the Beacon Guard form a defensive perimeter outside the hotel entrance.

"Commander! Come on!" One of them yelled. We were so close, we couldn't fail now.

Then I heard another sound, it was a gun and then a scream. I turned my head again.

_Raynes!_

He had been shot 3 times in the chest as he fell over. My god...no...No...NOOO!

"GET HIM LEON! BEACON GUARD! COVERING FIRE NOW!" I yelled in a panicked voice. I carried my friend as fast as could. Completely forgetting the objective at hand and only caring for her safety. I forgot about my best friend, who I knew was mortally wounded. Right in front of me. What had I done? It's all my fault! What do I do? What do I do?

I had finally dragged her in as Leon brought Raynes in. 2 massive blood trails followed behind them. They were bleeding, dying right in front of me. Oh my god...they were going to die.

"Leon! Stabilize him now!" I yelled at him as I began to stabilize Flyresa.

"I can't sir! He losing too much blood!" Leon yelled in a panicked voice.

"Just do it!" I screamed at him. My mind and body was racing. I was failing my position as commander. Tears streamed from eyes. I held the wound closed as best I could. However, it was ineffective. She was dying. She cried out in pain as I tried my best. I was losing hope fast.

"Commander, look at me!" Ozpin called to me.

"I...I...need...to save her!" I was crying and trying to form a logical sentence.

"COMMANDER KYRAN!" Ozpin was now yelling at me. I turned to him desperate for answers.

"Tell me Ozpin! Tell me what to do!" I was crying and screaming desperate for guidance.

"First thing, calm down right now Commander! NOW!" He screamed as he punched me in the face.

I looked at him in anger but realized what he was doing. My breathing slowed as I examined my situation.

"It isn't as bad. Let me handle it from here. Go see your friend. I have a feeling, he might want to see your face before..he.." Ozpin said.

I knew what he meant, I slowly walked over to Raynes. He was struggling in pain as Leon was holding him down covered in blood. I kneeled down and looked at him. He had lost too much blood and had a minute at best.

"I guess...I guess I jinxed us again...Kyran...soryy" He chuckled. I was surprised. He still kept his attitude.

"Nah, you did fine, damn fine...if you could see the look on your face." I responded a bit the same but tears were streaming down my face.

He forced himself up as he grabbed my jacket. "You listen to me, and listen good Kyran! I know you love Flyresa, and...I want you to promise me! You keep...her...safe. For me...please...because...I'll be back...I..be...back." Were his final words as his body collapsed in front of me.

My face was shocked and in tears. He...he is dead...my best...friend..since childhood. He's gone.

I began to cry in front of everyone. The guard, Ozpin, Leon and even Flyresa all saw me. I was holding my friend in my arms.

"I promise! I promise damnit! God Damnit! WHY RAYNES?!" I kept crying while holding him in my arms. He's gone! DAMNIT! He's gone! WHY? WHY? GOD DAMNIT WHY?


	11. Chapter 11

_"KYRAN!"_

_ "What the hell do we do now?"_

_ "What do we do now?"_

_ "NOO!"_

_ "Just do it!"_

_ "Please...promise me..."_

_ "I PROMISE!"_

_ "WHY RAYNES? WHY DAMNIT?!"_

_ "Commander...Commander...COMMANDER!"_

"Commander!" The voice yelled at me. I looked up in a tear stricken state. It was Captain Gale. He had heard of the mission had an unexpected turn. I had not moved from the spot from where...where...Raynes...had...died. They moved his body without me noticing. I was still covered in both of my teammates blood.

"Wha...what...happpened?" I stuttered looking down in shame. My mind was still overwhelmed. I wanted it gone. I wanted the memory gone...I WANT IT ALL GONE!

"You were ambushed, and received 1 K.I.A and another member in critical condition. So you tell me Kyran." Gale said confidently.

"K.I.A...K.I.A...K.I.A!? He wasn't a fucking acronym you bastard! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW HE IS FUCKING DEAD!" I screamed while trying to face Gale up front. However, 2 royal guard soldiers stopped me in my track before I could attack Gale.

"You calm yourself Commander NOW!" Gale yelled as I still tried my best to attack him.

Gale place his hands on my shoulders. "Commander! I understand what you are going through. Believe me! I lost friends in the Faunus wars as well. So I understand exactly that pain! You need to calm yourself now! You are relieved of duty until further notice until your mind and body are both ready again for the field! Do you understand me Commander? You aren't fit for duty right now!" He said as I continued to try.

I then suddenly stopped before tearing up. I began crying as I collapsed into Gale's arms in tears. He embraced as he saw the desperate look in my eyes. Of losing my very first childhood friend. He understood that pain, the misery, the torture of forever seeing someone dying in your arms. Knowing that you tired everything. And nothing you could do, to eliminate the faces of the dead from the memory.

"It's okay kid, I have good news, your second in command Flyresa, she's alive. She is critical, but she is alive. I'll let you see her, alright?" Gale said.

I looked at him with my ruined face. I managed to produce a tiny smile. "Thank you Gale." I let go of him before walking off. "Where can I find her?" I asked. My mind entirely focused on her.

"Vale General Hospital. Last I heard, she still is in a coma." Gale spoke.

"WHAT?" I gasped as I heard those words. She...she was in a coma? Oh...my...

"Sergeant, take the Commander to the hospital ASAP!" Gale ordered the young sergeant.

"Yes sir! Commander!" The young man began running outside.

I had to make sure she was alright. It was my fault, all my fault. She's in a coma, because of a tactical mistake and not only that. I lied to her. Right to her face and enjoyed it. I had to apologize, made sure she woke up no matter what! I had to, I HAD TO!

Vale General Hospital

I immediately got of the car and made a dash for the lobby. The young sergeant had barely stopped the car before I ran out. My heart and mind was racing along with my body. What was the extent of the damage to her? If she was in a coma, it must have been bad. I was scared, I wanted Flyresa to live. It was my fault and my mistake.

"I need Flyresa Michaelson's room now." I demanded to know from the hospital clerk. The young man looked at me in both fear and confusion. As if I were a crazy man trying to kill him. Which was the case it seemed to him.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't..." He tried saying before I pulled my sidearm at him.

"Please, I need to see her now, just give me the room number." I pleaded with him as my tears were rolling down my face.

"Alright! Okay! Room 335, please don't hurt me!" He was terrified. I don't blame him. I immediately headed for the elevator as I hit the 3rd floor button. I was now crying as I was approaching her room. What the hell had I done? I had gotten not only my best friend killed, but Flyresa was lying in her hospital bed in critical condition.

"Oh...my..god...no, no no, no." I kept repeating the phrase as I collapsed next to her bed.

"You can't die, please don't!" I was crying as I held her hand tightly. My emotions were overwhelming me. A few of the hospital had heard my commotion. They stared at me as they saw me kneeling close to her. I had done everything to protect her, yet I failed. What did I do wrong? What the hell did I do wrong? Why...what sort of sick punishment had this world planned for me? What did I do wrong?

"Here, you can stay, but she needs her rest. Come on, we have a cot set up in another room." One of the interns said.

"No! I'll stay here. I am not leaving until she is well again." I demanded from them. I wasn't about to leave her side. Not here, not now.

"There is no where to sleep though." He responded.

"I don't care, I am not sleeping. Not until I know she makes it. You hear damnit?" I was yelling now. They were scared and I was just adding to that said terror.

"Alright, you can stay, we will bring you a cot and some bed supplies. Just in case." The intern said as he ordered some of the staff to follow up on his request.

I swear to you Flyresa...I'll keep you safe...I promise

9 years later

That day, I changed. I had an operation almost fail on me. However, that was not my concern. I had lost my best friend since childhood. Who was a brother to me when no else was. He supported me, and he was the only friend I had ever had. And he died in my arms having me make a promise. To defend Flyresa. If only I could now Raynes. I failed that promise. I FAILED IT!

Present Day(5 days after the Ozpin Escort)

I sat next to Flyresa's bed. Barely awake and conscious. I just needed to know she would be okay. I couldn't go anywhere else. I had to know. The hospital advised me mutliple times over the last 5 days to sleep. I denied them every time. They wouldn't understand what I had done, what it was like. What our connection was. I just had...to know. If she was going to be okay. It was my fault. I began to fade, into my own failure, my own sorrow and even my own lies.

"Kyran..." A faint and very weak voice spoke. My body and life was restored for a moment. Had I become crazy? Did I hear what I thought? Or was my mind just playing tricks on me? I lifted me head to see whether or not my mind had become my greatest enemy. I finally confirmed it. It was I was waiting for all this time. All my life.

_The smile of the Angel_

My eyes began to tear up from seeing her smile once again. I had finally seen what needed to. My love was alive...alive and no longer in a said deep sleep.

"Flyresa...I...I'm here."I spoke softly.

"Where...where am I?" She asked.

"You were shot, and brought to Vale General. You were in a coma for 5 days." I said

"Where is Raynes?" She questioned.

"He...is...dead" I began to cry as I spoke the forbidden words. She had taken my words into her mind. He memories had flooded in with her. Once she realized I had spoken the truth. She slowly forced herself from her slumberous bed. Looking at me with sadness before embracing me.

"It's okay Kyran..I promise I won't die. I can't, not when I am with you." She hugged me as I continued to shed my tears of eternal sorrow.

_If only it were true Flyresa. I wish it were..._


	12. Chapter 12

2 Months Later

I woke up in my room once more. My mind was clear and tired, yet...somthing was wrong ago. 2 months ealier, I lost someone I can't replace at all. My best friend, from childhood had died in my arms. I could not erase his final smile before he died. It was an image that was burned in my mind. I wanted it gone, but...why? Why I could not erase such memory? It was something I wanted to do, but I know it wasn't possible.

"Morning Kyran* A quiet voice said as I felt the warm embrace of a soft touch. I turned and saw Flyresa who was laying next to me with a smile on her face. It was hard on her too, she had gotten out of the hospital about 3 weeks ago after the physical therapy. While temporarily relived from field positions, she helped however she could.

I embraced her. "Morning." I whispered before I getting myself up. My body and voice showed discomfort from the previous night. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I was being called in for a joint assignment. We were bringing in a specialist as they called them. More of a private security. Ever since the security breach at the Ozpin escort. Many people were being investigated, but the Royal Guard was still trying to conduct operations.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked me.

"No, ever since the breach, I don't think I can be." I said

"That was 2 months ago, we have to act like nothing has happened, but.."

"It's easier said than done I know. I just can't do that." I said as she got up.

"Don't fret, the government investigators are dealing with it. And hey, you get your new field uniform today. So go see Leon before Gale alright?" She said before kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled before leaving the room. In a way, she was right, there was nothing we were supposed to do but go on with our business. However, I was one not to comply with that so easy. They knew all our details, and everything about our operation. So one thing would make sense of all. It was an internal affair. So someone within the security leaked the information. Who? I haven't a clue. I trusted everyone that night, and no one showed suspicious behavior. I don't know who would.

I opened the door to the Royal Guard Armory to see 2 people talking. One which was Leon, the young man had been transferred around more times than I remember. Ever since the Ozpin Escort, he was more an Intel Scout in the Black Rose, he was on loan from the Royal Guard. However, he took the advantage quite well. The second man in the business suit, I didn't recognize.

"Leon, you are still alive! I thought Carren would of kicked your ass." I jokefully said.

"You wish, but no, I am only here to deliver you your new gear." He responded with

"New Gear? On whose authorization?" I demanded to know. Why now? It was just strange.

"It was mine Commander. All new updated equipment, on me." The man stepped out of the shadows. He had a young looking face, and I immediately recognized it.

"You're Samuel Rai, of Rai Manufacturing. The largest weapons manufacture for the Vale and Remnant Regions. You also have a heavy custom weapon design area. One of the best."

Sam laughed. "I am glad my reputation preceded me." He smiled

"Kyran followed your work ever since you started. Always want to meet you in person. He is a bit..of a fan." Leon whispered as my face was showing it's excitement.

"Well, since I am here, I guess one of your dreams has been accomplished. Tell me, what would you say I show you what I brought for you?" He said smiling.

I needed not to respond as my wide eyes and happy face showed all the answer needed.

Sam smiled as he opened a attache case as I saw 3 things immediately that caught my attention. A giant holster that had a revolver handle sticking out at the end, a bright white trench coat and a White upper face mask. "Let me present you with the Commander Kyran package. Where to begin."

He grabbed the giant holster. I figured it was a weapon. He unsheathed it as it produced a long blade attached to a barrel that formed with the blade and the revolver handle.

This is what I like to call my masterpiece. The very first of it's kind. A Gunsword. While having the appearance of a giant sword, the revolver function can fire bullets thus giving it a dual function. However, I went a step further and added a dust reciver. So yes, you have a Elemental Gunsword. The round is an average rifle round, so it does back quite a punch. The blade itself is made a stainless sharpened steel laced with titanium. Making it damn near indestructible. The handle is curved so you can hold the sword while being versitile to hold and shoot. So, what do you think?" He finished with a smile.

I held the giant weapon with both my hands, the significant weight was made so it couldn't be held like a normal sword. I not only adored it, just examining the weapon, noticing the work and effort put into it. It was the very first. "What would be the average price of said product once it hits the open market?" I asked curiously.

"Around 15,00 Lien. Quite a very expensive price, for the work though. It is damn reliable piece. Think of it as a Hunter weapon. As many hunters and huntresses carry dual function weapons. So, if you ever wanted to apply to Beacon, this might be a perfect piece for you." He proudly stated.

He grabbed the long white trench coat. I noticed the red velvet interior and the specialized logo on the back. A open winged eagle that was half silver and half blue. "This, well this. It is a custom coat that even I am proud of. Being dust, blade and bullet resistant up to a good sniper punch. It is also fireproof, and is laced with a strength enhancer. Thus making it all the harder to pierce it. The catch is, it is as light as a feather. Making this very workable for any soldier to have in the field."

I grabbed the coat from him and he was not lying. It was extremely light, I was caught off guard at what the weight was. I wasn't sure, but I think it could use it. "So then what is that mask?" I eyed the small white mask.

"Ah this" He lifted it up as I saw the design. It was the very same, of the man, who tired to kill me. An immediate flush of memories flooded back as I was taken aback.

Sam and Leon both noticed my reaction to seeing the mask. "You okay son?" Sam asked as I stared blankely at the mask. It...was..him...it...was..

"Kyran!" Leon yelled at me as I quickly snapped back.

"Yea, sorry, just had a flashback, sorry." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Anyway, this mask is just like that coat, only in a much more concetrated area. So, now you can protect your most vital areas. So did you have any questions?" Sam asked one last time.

"No...no, I am good. Thank you again Mr. Rai, I shall make use of this gear." I half said as I walked out of the armory with Sam being confused.

"What was that?" He asked Leon.

"It's better if you don't ask Sam." Leon said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Well tell me then, make me understand." Sam forcefully asked.

"About 9 months ago, Kyran was nearly killed by a lone swordsman, that same swordsman appeared a month later. He was wearing a very similar mask. He doesn't talk about his past too much, so whatver he did, it probably traumatized him. So don't bring it up okay?" Leon finished as he exited the room.

I walked down the hallway will all the gear in my hands, the white mask above it all. It was the one piece I didn't want. It brought back the painful memories of the past. I just didn't want it.

"Kyran! Hey, you okay man?" It was Leon, who was in concern of what I showed in the Armory.

I smiled. "I'll be fine. Just, do me a favor, take this mask back to my room. I don't need it. Give it Flyresa. Alright?" I said handing the white mask to him.

"Not a problem." He said before taking the mask. "By the way, how is Flyresa? I didn't get a chance to see her since..that day." He said as he began to remember the memories as well. From..that one day.

"She's doing well. Considering, I am sure she will be glad to see you. I have to go see Gale and my partner for the mission, so take care Leon, it was nice seeing you again." I finish before I walk away.

What's with him? He hasn't been the same since the day, he locked his emotions away. But, something is wrong, there has to be.

Royal Guard Ready Room

I opened the door to see Gale looking at a map. He was focused on it, and ingnoring the fact that I came in.

"Gale, what's this about a new partner? You know I do fine solo, what's the sudden change?" I said as I placed my gear on the table to get his attention.

He turned away from the map and looked at me, his face and mind were both obviously tired from the limited resources. The Vale Government had only investigated about 35 percent of the Royal Guard. So operations were very limited with the help and many outside help had to be brought in. Including Mercenaries and Hunters and Huntresses.

"I know you go solo but you need the help for this one. We have had reports of the White Fang have a Camp in the Emerald Forest. So, we brought in someone who can not only help with the Faunus, but the Grimm as well."

"The Grimm won't be a problem, however, we have had reports of the Night Hawks in the area." A third voice joined in the conversations. It was feminine and very confident in the soul. I turned to confront whoever it was. She stood tall in warrior like armor, having bright red hair that was tied in a pony tail. She had a very specialized weapon and gear. Was she a huntress? I wasn't sure.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Pyhrra Nikos, I am your partner on this mission Kyran." She said with a smile on her face. Her green eyes drew attention to her face almost immediately.

"The same Nikos who won multiple tournaments in the Vale Region? I heard stories about you. You are a bit famous from what I heard." I said curiously

"Mostly over glorified, I am pretty good. Although I have heard of others being a bit better. A wandering Scythe wielder bearing a red hood who took out a giant pack of Beowolves, by herself. Now that is impressive. And, a bright blonde girl who well, destroyed pretty much the club, the owner and all the goons. By herself." She stated.

"I heard about that, turns out Junior, the owner had been doing some illegal activities, so it was mostly overlooked. Although, nobody has really seen those 2 for a while." I said remembering the time I stopped by the club to investigate that night. The entire interior was destroyed, and about 30 something guys all knocked out as well as the 2 divas as well. Whoever that woman was, she could be used.

"Alright, listen up you two. Since Emerald Forest is by Beacon Academy, we adhere to one major rule of the Beacon staff. Don't destroy the Academy. We have reports of the White Fang Operating deep in the Forest. And like Ms. Nikos said, the Night Hawks have been reported to be there." Gale said while pointing out the instructions on the map.

_The Night Hawks_

It was the same group I was investigating right before I left the Black Rose. The main warrior group in the White Fang. They were known for their terror tactics and massive notoriety with the media. They were ones to be feared.

"What's the main objective Gale?" I asked.

"Eliminate the White Fang forward base and recover any intel on what they are planning. The more the better, dismissed." Gale finished rather quickly as he rummaged around trying to organize himself.

"So you ready Nikos?" I asked confidently.

"As ready as I can be...let's go." She responded as the two of us walked out of the Ready Room.

9 Years Later

That operation 2 months later. I won't forget it. What we did there, in the name of "humanity" it disgusted me. It was wrong, hellish and deserved to never have happened. I was haunted by those screams, of what they tried to say. I wish it wasn't that way...but it's too late now.


	13. Chapter 13

I jumped from the ledge on the cliff onto the soft ground. The leaves and soft soil displacing a majority of the force. Wherever this camp was, it was somewhere deep in the forest. Then another impact landed next to me. It was Pyrrha, who was my partner of this mission. From what I hear, she was an excellent warrior. So working with her, it wouldn't be a problem.

"See anything Pyrrha?" I whispered to her. I hoped it would not alert any of the Grimm nearby.

"No, were good." She said as we both began walking into the unknown. She looked and saw the large Gunsword on my back that was in the holster. "Is that standard issue weaponary for the Royal Guard?" She asked curiously.

"No, custom weapon actually. A Gunsword, not even in development." I said with confidence. I kept it in the holster on my back. It was too bulky to wear on my hip. So I wore it over the coat that Rai gave me.

"It's a nice weapon, and you didn't design it?" She questioned once more.

"No it was a gift, so I decided to use it." I said as I looked ahead.

"What do you mean?" She asked before I stopped her.

"Quiet, look." I pointed to a pack of Ursa walking by ahead. I had heard the stories of this being the proving grounds of Beacon students, being one of the more dangerous areas of Vale. It was infested with Grimm. Military forces had set up forts deeper in the forest from the past, however, they were all overrun and abandoned due to the dangerous nature of this forest.

"This early in the forest, what the hell are the White Fang doing in here?" Pyrrha asked the same question I was about to.

"I am not sure, but we have to find out." I said.

White Fang Camp/Emerald Forest

Adam sighed as he looked into the forest. Something seemed off to him. He wasn't sure but heard 2 sounds in unison just moments ago. The Grimm didn't do that, he knew it.

"Adam, are you okay? You look troubled." One of the older faunus asked him.

"I feel something is wrong, I don't know what it is, but I think something is coming." Adam said as he headed into the camp. He looked around seeing the young faunus and their children. While yes, some of them were supporters of the White Fang, many couldn't fight. As they were scared of the Human world. So they stayed away from society and hid away in the forests. People like himself, those willing to stand up against the tyranny were few. So it was his duty to protect this camp.

"Can you confirm this threart Adam? I can't cause a massive panic if nothing is coming." He said with concern. Adam knew he was right, if this hunch of his wasn't real.

"Not yet, but I am going to investigate it. Set sentries around the camp. Keep the women and children away from sight. If this thing is real, I want you all to be ready to leave in a moment's notice." He said with concern.

"But we are sick, we don't have the manpower to do an immediate evacuation." He protested against it.

"Then I suggest you start packing now, only the essentials. We have to be ready. I'll be back soon." Adam said before heading quickly into the forest. He began running amongst the branches, using a phase shift to move quickly and quiety. Whatever this threat was, he had to keep it safe, no matter what.

Somewhere in Emerald Forest

I swung my heavy weapon into the attacking Beowolf. The blade went clean through it's neck as if it was butter. I liked the feeling a lot. I quickly holstered the weapon.

"Pyrrha, what do you see?" I asked as she stood on the treetop above. The ominous feeling of the forest, it frightened me to an extent. What did I not see? What was watching me? I wasn't sure, but I had to be on guard.

"It's like Gale said, a camp, many sentries posted around the perimeter, looks like a White Fang defensive camp. Shall we set up the weapon that Gale gave us?" She asked me.

"Do it." I said as she drops a bag from the tree. It was a specialized dust weapon with one shot. It was designed to be a massive firebomb, to destroy enemy encampments, courtesy of the Schnee Corporation.

"This is going to destroy the camp?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you think I am here? One of the best shots in the Vale region. Just watch my back" She said as she grabbed the weapon from the bag. It was shaped as a long rifle. To me, it looked very heavy, but to her, it might as well be another feather. Then I heard a branch snap. I quickly turned in the general direction of the sound. Yet, there was no one, just the rustling of leaves and branches in the tree tops. I looked closed, noticing that weight was being put on them, and that is was intentional.

"MOVE PYRRHA!" I yelled pushing her out of the way. Just as I did, a figure appeared literally out of nowhere, had his sword aimed to where she originally was. Then, my senses realized who I was looking at.

_It was him...my killer._

"Pyrrha, go and get that weapon ready, I'll hold him off." I said as I drew my Gunblade from my back holster.

"You can't do this alone." She tried convincing me. Inside, I was afraid, there was no doubt. I had a mission to complete.

"GO NOW! That's an order!" I yelled while not breaking contact with him. She looked at me in fear before nodding and heading into the forest.

"You and me have a score to settle. You nearly killed me, I think I deserve some payback." I said aiming the weapon at him.

"Payback? Then what was that incident at Forever Fall? Practice?" He said cockily.

I smiled as I began to charge him and swing my weapon at him. He blocked it as our swords locked with each other. I was within inches in his face.

"Do you know why you are here human?" He said to me as he broke contact and began to swing. I blocked his blows as he began forcing me back.

"To deal with terrorists such as yourself!" I yelled, countering the situation in my favor as I twisted around to take him out from back but he twisted his sword to block the blow from behind. He flipped around and swing even faster. Our swords colliding, making a song of steel.

"TERRORISTS? Is that what they call us? We just want fairness, equality, and the right to be who we are! YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM US!" He screamed at me as he produced a shockwave with the sword destroying a section of the forest.

"You terrorize civilians, just to prove a point! Equality and Freedom are not won by hurting people, human or faunus!" I yelled as I swung the blade, it collided with his. The sparks screeching past my face as the battle grew more.

"Then tell me human! What do you think you're target is? What did they tell you about us here!?" He yelled as his sword screamed past mine and sailed along my face. The cut was across my nose, cheek and upper eyebrow. The searing hot metal from the clashing had cauterized it but it still hurt to all hell.

"You plan to strike Beacon! Taking out the source of Hunters and Huntresses!" I said as I swing the blade down. However, he knocked it out my hand and impaled my shoulder onto a tree. "AHH!" I screamed in pain. The pain was forcing the memories back, of when he tried to kill me the first time.

"Beacon...a target...you operate off false intel. We are just here trying to survive, away from you demons. You want to exterminate all those who don't conform to your rules. Those who believe we can be on the same level of humanity. You think you are right?" He demanded as he forced it deeper in, the sword now staining the tree with crimson. "You can't believe everything you hear. You are naïve, dumb and don't understand anything. If you were to live, grow a mind, make it worth something, and leave...us...alone!" He yelled as he forced the entire blade through my shoulder. I was barely concious as I was pinned to the tree by the blade. The pain was unbearable. Then I saw a bright stream of light head towards the encampment. It was our weapon. The faunus saw it and pulled out the sword as I collapsed to the ground.

"Oh god...no, NO!" He completely ignored me as he ran off. Leaving me bleeding on the forest floor. I looked around, fading away from reality. What had I done wrong? And the false intel? What was that to mean? If that were true, then...we were committing terror tactics ourselves. We were the terrorists.

I then heard a low growl. I turned my head and saw a very hungry Beowulf. He was with a few of his friends. I used my right arm to grab my Gunblade which was barely in my reach. I weakly pulled it this way. Lifted it up with what strength I had. I pulled the trigger but it missed. I did it again and again, all of the rounds missing their target. What was the use? I was about to be killed. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

Then a barrage of bullets rained down as I quickly opened my eyes. Were my eyes deceiving me? It was a young blonde, who was defending me from my own death.

"Flyresa..." I weakly called out.

The woman turned to me as I saw her true face. It was Pyrrha.

"Oh my god...this is Pyrrha Nikos calling anyone on the emergency channel. I have a critical wounded that needs immediate evac. Can anyone hear me? Please!" She cried over the comms.

"This is the Beacon emergency Service, what is your location?" A voice called on the earpiece.

"About 4 miles north into Emerald Forest, please hurry!" She began crying as she saw I was fading. "Oh god...please don't die. Don't die." She held my would as I finally passed out.

_What the hell have I done? Am...I the monster?_


	14. Chapter 14

The bright light overwhelmed me. What..what happened to me? It became clearer. It..was a repeat. I was in the hospital. My memory was foggy. How had I gotten here? What happened to me? I turned my head to a very concerned face, she was happy yet...she was sad. Her red hair contrasted with her pale skin to have me focus on her.

"You're finally awake Kyran. Welcome back to the world of the living." She said while shedding a tear.

I tried lifting myself but was immediately brought back down to the bed by an immense pain. I cried out in the pain. I felt my left shoulder. It was wrapped in bandages and even lightly touching it caused pain on a massive scale. "Oh god!...What happened to me?" I said softly, my lips were dry, the taste of copper once again coming back to greet me once more.

"After you had passed out, a medical crew came by. You had lost a lot of blood, and we managed to save you. We had to do a transfusion to keep you alive for the surgery, thankfully, she came out here for you." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Who..who do you mean?" I asked quietly, although I was weak, I had a pretty good idea.

"The one you mentioned in the forest. Flyresa. She demanded to be here herself to help you." She said.

"Is she here? Please...I have to know" I groaned painfully, but my mind had to be known at ease.

"She is, do you want me to get her?" Pyrrha asked curiously. I noticed she was more curious of Flyresa. Almost a sense of...jealousy.

"Yes, please." I whispered as my body relaxed on the bed. She left the room quickly without a word. Had I upset her? The jealousy of her was now clear. I didn't understand what I had done wrong. However, the jealousy factor, was it because of Flyresa? There were many questions, yet no answers.

I then heard rapid footsteps, a young woman quickly stepped into view. Her blonde hair had shined in my eyes. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Oh my god..."She came over to me embracing me tightly. I gripped up in pain as she embraced. "You're alive. You're still alive" She cried into my shoulder as I saw Pyrrha in the background.

"I won't die, I told you that." I said as I lifted my free arm to wrap it around her. She continued crying into my shoulder.

"Stop joking, please, I can't lose you. Why the hell did you accept this? Please Kyran, don't force this on yourself." She kept pleading with me while crying. She had every right to be angry. I had nearly killed myself, over a sense of pride.

"I..I'm sorry.." I said while still holding back the pain. Flyresa noticed I was in pain, her hugging was working over my wound.

"Oh...your wound...I forgot." She let go of me as I breathed a giant sigh of relief. The pain gradually went away.

I smiled softly. "It's quite okay, I just need to rest. I promise..." I started to fade. My body and mind was weak. If...I was going to survive. If I was going to live, I had to keep myself safe, and her as well. I passed out. I needed to survive, I had to. No matter what.

2 weeks later

I walked out onto the balcony with my limp body being held up by a cane. I had been going through physical therapy for the past 2 weeks. The wounds on my face and in my shoulder had scarred. So, they weren't going to be an issue. However, that wasn't the problem. Even though I was healed physically...I wasn't emotionally. What ever had happened to that camp? Had the faunus told me the truth? That, it was just a society on the run. If that were true, then...I murdered children, families, elderly. I was no better than a sociopath.

"Kyran, how are you?" A voice said. I turned to see Captain Gale.

"Gale? What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Just wanted to tell you so, you wouldn't of survived had you gone in solo." He chuckled.

"That isn't what I mean." I gave him a dark glare.

"What? What do you mean then?" He questioned.

"Who was in that camp? And don't think about lying to me either. Just remember, I am your trusted commander of the 3rd Royal Schnee Platoon." I confronted him with the accusation. He was shocked at what I had said to a superior officer. That would be grounds for insubordination.

He sighed. "It...it was a group of White Fang supporters, mostly women and children." He said shamefully. I looked at him, he had not enjoyed saying it as much I thought.

"How many are still alive?" I asked. However, Gale refused to respond.

"How many?" I asked once more.

"None." He shed a tear. He never enjoyed the operation, but rather, it was forced on him. And he himself was forced to send a subordinate himself.

"What the hell?" I gasped

"The firebomb removed the entire camp, killing everyone there...instantly. To make matters worse. The weapon we were given, it was designed to be as painful as possible. A..terror weapon." He struggled to say it.

"Who gave the order?" I demanded to know.

"Only one person I know has the ability to make an order like that..." Gale said.

"Who?"

"Weiss Schnee." He said.

My god...what had we done? We murdered innocent people, families, kids. For what? Revenge? Attention. I didn't care, it was wrong, all of it. It should never have come with that.

"Gale, if I may ask." I said to him. He looked at me. "I'd like a temporary leave of absence, and my privilege extend to Flyresa. After what I had done, I...I don't think I can work for the Royal Guard right now." I said.

"I understand, I think we all need some time off. What the hell was Weiss thinking?" He said.

"I don't know, and I really don't care. You get some rest Gale." I finished while patting his shoulder. I began to walk towards the door before Gale spoke. "Listen kid, whatever happens, don't make my mistakes. I can't have that happen. I'll see you soon." He finished.

_I'll try my best Gale...I swear to you_

Vale Business District(December)

The snow fell lightly on both of us. It had been around 3 months since that day. Me and Flyresa held our hands in the early December month. Our extended vacation had helped on our minds. To finally be away from the combat, to have time to ourselves. From what I had heard of the Royal Guard recently. They had all been investigated, me and Flyresa included. No leak was found apparently. However, I doubted that. As whatever had killed Raynes, was the cause of an inside job, and I wouldn't stop till I found it.

"Kyran, you okay?" Flyresa asked me.

"Oh..yea, just thinking about Raynes is all." I said softly.

"Still on your mind? I can understand, he was a valued friend. And from what I hear, a brother to you." She responded.

"More than a brother, he was my only true friend. And now, he's gone." I said while shedding a small tear.

"It's okay, let's go back to the apartment okay?" She asked.

"Alright." I said. As we walked, my mind had wandered around the past. In honesty, I was searching for some sort of answer, to answer why...why had Schnee did that? Was it revenge? Hatred against the Faunus? A secret desire? The possibilities were completely endless. All I could do was wait it out, until an opportunity came along.

"Kyran?" Flyresa said.

"Yea?" I responded.

"What do you think will happen, to us I mean?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I mean when this all over, what are we planning to do? I mean we have all the time in the world after the war. So?" She curiously asked.

"I'll be honest, I don't think it will ever be over. On the off chance that it will. I am sure I'll think of something." I said smiling.

"I love you Kyran"

"I love you too."

_Our fates were sealed, how? We weren't sure, but all we knew, we only had each other. And we had to keep each other safe, no matter the cost. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Kyran! You could of saved me!_

_ NO! You lost too much blood, there was nothing I could do..._

_ LIAR! YOU COULD OF!_

_ That isn't true!_

_ Then I will tell you this, you will lose someone else!_

_ No,no! NO!_

"RAYNES!" I woke up yelling. Tears rolled down my face as I calmed myself to catch my breath. I don't want to listen to someone who is gone. They...it isn't true, it won't be.

"Kyran, are you okay?" My yells had woke Flyresa up besides me. She saw I was panting, sweating and even..crying.

"I...I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Although it may of seemed that way, I wasn't sure. Was it the dead calling to me? A mirage meant to drive me crazy, or something worse.

"It's the 3rd one this week. Are you sure you're fine?" She asked with concern.

I smiled. "I am when I am with you" I said before she hugged me.

"I want us to appreciate this. Away from the battlefield for once. Just us and a world to explore, I can't lost you. Please, if something is wrong, you have to tell me." She said. Her face was meant with serious concern. I sighed giving into the truth.

"I...I had another nightmare. It was Raynes telling me, I was going to lose someone else close...I thought of you. I don't believe it. You are everything to me and I swear to you, I will protect you." I said softly.

She embraced me tightly. "I won't die, just like you. It's okay, just don't think about it. You'll be okay. I swear." She said while crying.

I wanted this time with us, to last. Ever since the beginning of this year, she always has been there, always for me. I didn't want to lose her. I would always protect her.

She looked at me smiling. "We got to get going to the dress store, you promised" She said playfully.

"I know, just give me a minute." I said getting up from the bed. My old apartment had barely been in use over the past year due to the Royal guard. Yet, my whole life had changed. I spotted my Black Rose coat. A jet black coat that had a red rose on the back. I hadn't used it too much at all. As I had the Royal Guard uniform. I also saw a picture. It quickly brought back memories. It was her...mother. She was very young along with my father and...me. I began to tear up. She...left us so suddenly, ever since...that day.

I clenched my fist as the anger swelled. I didn't want to lose anyone, at all. I grabbed my old coat and slipped it on. The warmth of it, was pleasant. I walked in the other room to see Flyresa had changed into a winter attire. She was still very beautiful.

"That coat...it's Black Rose isn't it?" She said curiously.

"Yes, the very same I wore in the Order. It has been too long..." I said. I was right though, this jacket, it was the same during the Train incident at forever fall. The same that had...his sword pierced through.

"Come on, let's go." I said. Flyresa followed behind me. I needed to get out of a place that...caused me too much pain. We both walked outside to the brisk winter air as the light flurry rushed through my hair. It just felt wonderful to experience it. Me and her began walking down the street as the commuters began their early morning schedule. To see society as they worked off that schedule, made me wonder. How could they do this day to day on a mundane work.

I felt my hand grabbed as Flyresa started leading towards the dress shop, I was caught off guard as it was so sudden. "Flyresa!"

"Come on silly! Let's go!" She said happily, bringing me towards the dress store.

"You don't be have to be so rough" I responded.

River Hotel/6th Floor

He lifted the monocular and viewed the young man and girl going towards an unnamed shop. He just watched them. Both were made targets. He was given an anonymous payment and 2 names: Kyran Rhodes and Flyresa Michelson, along with a message.

_These 2 have caused quite a bit of trouble for the Vale region. Eliminate them both and report to the old Human fort deep within the Emerald Forest 3 days after you have completed your objective. Be wary of Kyran, he will be difficult in eliminating Flyresa. _

_-D_

The message ended after that. It made him curious to who wanted them both dead. However in the end, it didn't matter, his employer demanded that this be done. So he planned to earn his money's worth. He planned to do it tonight, quick and easy. It seemed that those 2 had a bond. He didn't want to see them suffer, so, 2 shots. One in each head while they are asleep, then...he could leave before anyone noticed.

Vale Dress Shop

"What do you...KYRAN!" Flyresa yelled at me. I quickly woke up as I saw her angry eyes.

"SORRY...sorry, just tired is all." I responded as I yawned. I then noticed the dress, it was a long summer dress that was snow white. It was beautiful.

"So, what do you think?" She asked once again.

"It's beautiful, it really is." I said with a smile.

"Are you just saying that to appease me?" She said with anger.

"No..it really is, I do think it is." I responded.

She blushed slightly. "Thanks, I am going to try another dress alright?" She said.

"Not a problem, I got to make a run somewhere real quick alright?" I said as I began to get up from the chair.

"Wait...where are you going?" She asked curiously. I just wanted to make sure she didn't know.

"Just going to get breakfast alright? I'll be back soon, I promise." I said quickly as I left the dress store to the cold wind. I sighed deeply as I was glad to have left. Everything tonight, it had to work. I went to go ahead walking towards the jewelry store. I wanted to find that perfect one. Just to make sure it works. I opened the door in the early morning store. An old man sat on a chair reading a book before he noticed me.

"Hi there! How can I help you today?" He got up from the chair and smiled at me.

"Actually, you can, I am looking for a piece of jewelry and was hoping you could help me." I said while looking at the large selection of rings, necklaces and pendants.

"Wait..you're Kyran...Kyran Rhodes of the Royal Guard aren't you? It is an honor sir! Truly!" He said with pride.

"Yea...anyway I was wondering if you could help me." I asked. Apparently, my status as a commander in the Royal Military had given me a reputation well enough.

"Oh of course, did you have a specific piece you were looking for?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Yes, I am looking for...a ring." I said softly.

The jeweler opened his eyes wide. "Is it what I think it's for?"

"Mhm, I am, so did you have anything in mind?" I curiously questioned.

The man quickly went under the counter and got a small case of rings, all of different assortment and sizes. "Normally, I'd charge you based on a price range, but for you...free, anything you want. Just..do me a favor and be reasonable. I have to keep my shop running you know?" He said chuckling.

"Yea not a problem...actually, I'll be honest, I haven't done this at all. So, did you have any suggestions?" I asked. I really wasn't sure.

"Well, tell me, what is this lady like? Any good purchase is based on a good knowledge of who you are purchasing it for." He said.

"Well, she is honest, very very caring, a kind person, and has saved my life more than once. Is...that good enough?" I said nervously.

"Hmm, let me see." He examined many of the rings and finally looked very hard at one. "Ahh, here we go. A 3 carat diamond ring, silver band. Small yes, but very honest. A good ring if I say so myself." He presented it to me. I looked at it at curiously, it shined to me. It had a specific thing to it I couldn't put a finger on.

"I'll take it, if it isn't too much that is." I said, I didn't want to rip him off. He seemed like a nice man. So, it would be rude for me to do that, just for someone.

"Oh not at all, go ahead Mr. Rhodes, just let me know when you tell her the truth." He said smiling.

I smiled in return. "Oh don't worry, I will. Thanks again Mr..?" I asked

"Mr...Raynes...I was Thomas's uncle...after hearing about him. I...I..heard that you were with him until the end. Thank you Kyran, for being there for him." He said tearing up.

I looked in shock...it was him. I remembered now. "I...I am sorry Mr. Raynes. I truly am, he was my best friend, a brother. When he left...I was broken as well. If there is anything I can do..." He interrupted me.

"There is son...promise me, when you propose, you keep her safe son. Promise me that." He said. Raynes voice, my friend echoed through my mind. Remembering him say the same thing.

"I promise, I will. Don't worry sir, I won't fail you." I said leaving in tears.

The painful memories flooded back. I didn't want to think about it, but I would do one thing. I would keep his promise. No matter what I would. And keep Flyresa safe.

_I swear to you Raynes...I will..._


	16. Chapter 16

Vale Shopping district/Christmas Eve

I yawned as I began to walk back towards the dress shop. The ring in its case was hidden in a deep pocket. I had bought breakfast for my cover story, yet I still haven't touched since the diner. I just hope she didn't find out..at least not yet. The timing had to be perfect. I then eyed Flyresa leaving the store holding a wrapped dress that she had bought.

"It took you long enough, where were you?" She asked with a disappointed attitude.

"Breakfast, like I said." I showed her the bag where I held the food.

"It took you 30 minutes to get breakfast...seriously?" She said once again.

"It's the morning people...I can't help what they do." I said smiling.

"Whatever, did you have anything else planned?" She asked me.

I smiled. "I don't have too much, except that I have a reservation for the Schnee Royal resturant."

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me?" She gasped with her mouth open from shock. The Schnee Royal Restaurant was one of the hardest establishments to get a reservation into. Due to it being owned by the Royal Family themselves. It was also one of the frequented areas for Weiss Schnee. Kyran thought if he caught her here. He could find out why...why he had done what he did.

"I wanted today to be special for you. For us, now if you want me to cancel..."She stopped me and looked me in the eyes.

"You do that, I will kill you." She said in pure anger. For once, I was terrified of her.

"Yes ma'am." I responded quietly.

"Thankfully, I just bought a dress that would fit perfectly with it. Which makes me think, did you have a suit to wear?" She asked me.

"Yea, it's an old one, but, it can work." Now come on, it's almost noon, we don't want to be late now do we?"

She wrapped her arm around mine. "No we don't" She smiled as we both went back to the apartment to change.

2 Hours later

I looked around once more still waiting for Flyresa to get ready. I did not think such a dress could take forever to get ready with. My outfit consisted of a Black Rose formal uniform with a cape that expanded over my right shoulder. The cape bore the Red Rose that was consistent of all Black Rose gear. Which I found ironic of the name myself. However, black with red was a good combination.

Then the door to the other room opened finally. "Flyresa...thank god we have..." I stopped immediately as I had seen the dress she chose. It was a long white dress that was lined with red velvet an gold leaf. With it going up to the chest. It was just the right length as it fit perfectly with her.

"So, tell me, what do you think?" She smiled as she kinda look embrassed.

"It is more beautiful than I imagined. Just...like a dress I once saw." I said softly.

"The one on your mother if I remember correctly." She said. I looked at her in shock.

"Yes...almost the same it seems like." I said with a sad smile.

Then Flyresa unhooked a pendant from her neck and lifted it up for me to see. It was a silver chain necklace. And it was holding a white silver angel that had it's arms crossed. "It was my mother's. She wore it everyday, even on her death bed. Before she died. She gave it to me. Saying the day I find someone worthy enough to wear, I give it too them. You are that one person. Here." She said smiling. Offering the pendant to me.

"I can't take that Flyresa..." She stopped me.

"In a way, I think both your and my mothers have met already, smiling on us. So I think, this would be that perfect opportunity. Please, take it." She said shedding a tear.

I lightly grabbed the pendant, observing it closely. It was very well taken care of, as if it was just bought. Yet...it felt many years old. The silver had no corrosion and the only thing that was replaced was the chain, but that's it. I clasped it around my neck as the silver angel sparkled in the sunlight.

"Thank you Flyresa, it..it's beautiful. Are you sure?" I asked her once more before she embraced me tightly.

"I am Kyran, it's because..I love you." She held me tight as I returned the favor.

_So do I...but not yet...just wait._

1 hour later

Schnee Royal Resturant

I walked into the warm restaurant with Flyresa's arm around my own. We both happily walked in as many eyes fell upon the newcomers. Most were of upper class, who looked down upon people such as myself. They hated people like us, and from what I could tell, they didn't want us here. They wanted us gone.

"May I help you?" The waiter came up to us demanding.

"I have a reservation. Kyran Rhodes for 2." I said confidently. The waiter checked to see if I was lying or not.

"Right this way Mr. Rhodes." He said with distaste and walked us towards our table as I heard the voices quietly amongst the crowd.

"Isn't that Commander Rhodes?"

"Why is that man here?"

"Typical trash in a restaurant of class"

"That boy better show respect."

The waiter stopped at our table and gave us our menus before walking away. "That is quite rude." Flyresa said quietly as he walked away.

"He wasn't the only one, almost everyone doesn't like us. If it was going to be like this, I wouldn't have gone here." I sighed.

"No, its okay, I...have gotten used to it." She said in shame.

"Wait..what do you mean."

"Before I joined the Royal Guard, I...I was part of the lower class. I was considered trash by these people. But that wasn't the reason I joined. When my mother died, my father left me to be orphaned. To be all alone, wherever he is, he didn't care about us. He just saw me as another commodity, another thing to take care of. So when I was old enough, I left the orphanage, and joined the Royal Military, I wanted to show that even I could be worth of such honor, that is. Until I met you. The first time I ever saw you was on day 1. When were all being introduced. I saw you standing proud and high. It was at that moment, I saw you as a person. I even remember the first words you said to me. Do you remember?" She said smiling.

"It was right after you had lost the first duel to me. I looked at you and said: Just keep trying and you'll be better than me, I know it. And to be honest, you are. You're more caring than most people I met, kinder. You don't judge anyone, and you respect people for who they are." I said with a face of happiness.

"And ever since that day, I always wanted to get to know you better. My dream did become a reality." She said as she started tearing up.

"I know, and it will continue to grow, I swear to you." I said holding her hand.

"Kyran...I have to ask, you said you're mother died and you were in the Black Rose at 13...what...happened?" She asked.

I gripped my hands tight. "I was 12 years old when she died. My father was part of the Black Rose and a valued commander. One day, the Faunus decided that in order to collapse the Order, they needed a valued target..us. So they tried to kill us both. My mother told me to hide. So I did, and I watched her, get murdered in front of me. All while hiding away from them. I...I remembered it all so much. I lost her because I couldn't do anything. So my dad immediately took custody of me and enlisted me in the Order. I fought in many of the major battles. Until that Train incident in Forever Fall. That...Faunus stabbed me through my heart. Nearly killing me. I was scared, because I wanted revenge. I wanted to bring justice to those who hurt me, my mother, and anyone else I cared about. No..matter what." I said, the anger hissing through my teeth.

Flyresa looked at me terrified. To see me act this way was different. While I had my facade of a fantasy, deep within in me lied a darker purpose, a vengeance that could never be satisfied. A man who used his skills for revenge rather than honor.

"I...I understand. I don't enjoy the fact of hurting them...but I get it." She said holding my hands.

"Thank you Flyresa...thank you..." I said softly.

Later that night

I walked through the early evening snow with Flyresa holding onto me tight. After our dinner, it was just about to go into the sunset.

_Damn it Kyran, now is the only time this is going to work...do it._

"Flyresa, I...I...how do I explain this?" I said stumbling with my words. She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Remember earlier this morning, I left the dress shop to get breakfast. I lied to you, I wasn't going there." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded with anger yet I kept a smile.

"The reason I didn't go there, was for this." I pulled out a tiny box from my coat. Flyresa gasped as she saw it.

"Oh my god...is that?" She asked with her hands covering her mouth. I opened the box to the small diamond ring. She began tearing up.

"It is. Flyresa I love you with all of my heart. I want to go further though. Take what we already have and expand it. So what I am trying to say is this." I got down on one knee presenting the ring to her. The last of the sun's rays shined through the valued stone. "Flyresa Michaelson...will you marry me?" I asked her with a smile, tears streaming down my face.

Flyresa stood silent just staring at the stone, I could hear my heart beat above all else, the world was silent as she was deciding.

"Yes..." I heard a soft whisper.

"Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" She said crying while holding me tight. Her warm embrace made me feel wonderful. I was...finally happy. I could keep her safe. And be with her.

"I love you Kyran, I love you so much..thank you." She said still sobbing with happiness.

"Thank you Flyresa, you made me finally happy. I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

I yawned softly as I woke up next to Flyresa in my bed. I looked and saw she had a smile on her face. Like me, she was happy that she got the chance to experience it. To finally find someone to be with, to love...and be with. I got up from the bed as the moonlight of Christmas shined through the window and reflected off of her. I smiled, I was able to take care of her. And be with her, finally. The light reflected off the angel pendant, it was beautiful. I understand why she took care of it now, it really was an item to be treasured.

I heard a noise in another apartment tenant, probably the parents getting the christmas gifts ready. I got up from the bed and slipped on nightwear as I wanted to relax. While I didn't mind sleeping next to her, after the night we had, I think my fiance deserved a night of well earned rest. Then, the noise grew a bit more, but rather inside...my own apartment.

_What the...? Who was here?_

I quietly went around the corner to go around my room. I moved silently amongst the floor. I knew my apartment better than anyone. So I walked quietly, keeping my silence until I would confirm nothing was wrong. I stopped at the corner before the front door and saw a terror I couldn't believe. It was a man in a hood and cloak quietly closing my door. My eyes adjusted to the dark saw he was heading towards the bedroom. Oh god...was he...

_FLYRESA!_

My mind screamed as I began to sneak up on him. He pulled out a weapon with a suppressor attached. He was an assassin. My guess, he was planning on killing both of us in our sleep. I got closer, I had to stop him, he wouldn't hurt her. I swear. I then was inches behind him before I made a slight noise.

"What..." He whispered as he turned around. I quickly tackled the assassin to the ground, holding his weapon on the ground.

"Who are you!?" I yelled, demanding. Flyresa suddenly jolted up from the noise. Turning on a lamp and seeing me.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as I looked up. The assassin used the chance and knocked me over. He opened a blade on his wrist as he forced it down on to my face. I immediately gripped it, stopping the blade just before the blade touched me. I strained as the blade inched closer to me. I could see my own reflection in the steel menace.

"KYRAN!" Flyresa yelled as she held my old sword and was about to bring it down on the assassin. The man turned and blocked the blade as it collided with the second wrist blade. I punched him as I got up quickly. The man smiled as he quickly charged me as I engaged in a fist combat with him. He swung his blades as I avoided them as much as I could. Then one of the blades swung close to my face and cut a few strands of hair as I saw it all in a slow motion facade. I then saw the other blade from my left side...it was too late. I tried raising my arm but...it was too late.

In one quick motion he swung the blade across my left eye, blood spattered across the room as I turned my head away as I recovered. I was blind...my eye. I yelled as I tackled him trying to grip my hands around him but he flipped me over. My body was thrown into a dresser as I felt the pain spread throughout my back. Flyresa stood in front of me with my sword.

"GO! Get out of here!" I yelled as I tried getting up but the pain was overwhelming. She blocked the blades with my sword ignoring my advice.

I then saw the sword land in front of me, leaving her defenseless. No, NO! I grabbed the sword and pushed her out of the way as the assassin plunged both wrist blades into my chest as I swung and slammed the blade into his neck. There was a moment of silence as we both collapsed. I fell to my knees feeling the blood dripping from chest and eye. He tried to kill me and her in my own damn home. Who wanted us dead?

"KYRAN!" She embraced me as the bleeding continued. "Your eye, it's damaged, you...you won't see out of it again." She said examining it heavily. The blade had sliced through the cornea and damaged many nerves, it was rendered unusable.

"I'll be fine, are you alright?" I asked with genuine concern.

"Yea, let's at least get you patched up. Come on the doctor's office..." I stopped her.

"NO...no, whoever is wanting us dead. They...they might be watching the medical facilities. Just...check him, see if he has anything important, a note, tattoo, anything." I said as lifted my shirt seeing the 2 new puncture wounds on my chest. They weren't very deep, but had they pierced her. I took my bloody shirt and began holding it against it to stop the bleeding.

"Kyran, look at this." She said as she pulled out a note, I began to read it before seeing that this assassin was meant to contact his employer at the old human fort in Emerald Forest in 3 days.

Whoever wanted us dead...he'll be there. I hope at least. I got up as I headed for the bathroom.

"Kyran, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting cleaned up, I am going to confront the man who ordered us dead." I said as I turned the sink on to let the blood wash down.

"That isn't for 3 days! And you are in no condition to go anywhere." She said gripping my hand. "Please...I can't lose you now. Please.." She began crying into my back. My instinct told me to go and confront them now...but she was right. I had sustained serious injuries and lost a good amount of blood. Going now...it would be suicide.

"In 3 days, I am going then, I need to know, who wants us both dead. We can't stay here though, my guess, someone heard the ruckus and is calling the police. We get a hotel room, with cash and leave when it is ready." I said

"Why not wait for the cops? It's easier..." She responded.

"If the cops take us now, the assassins know where we are and know we are unarmed." I said grabbing gear.

"But they'll have an entire station full of police men." She tried countering.

"Do you really think they can stop people this determined?" I said.

"No, they couldn't..." She soon accepted the reality. If this assassin could be bold and cunning enough to take out 2 Royal Military officers, what would stop them? Not a bunch of police with basic firearms. These assassins could pass by them all, kill us both, and leave before anyone noticed. So in order to stop all of this, they had to capture the client, and bring them to a military tribunal. Involving the Royal Military was beyond suicide, I didn't know if they were involved, so we had to do it ourselves.

"I am scared Kyran..." She said with a terrified.

"So am I Flyresa, so am I..." I said softly.

_Whoever wanted us eliminated...it was risky, way much so...but I had to, for her safety_

72 Hours Later/ Nightside Hotel/Outside Beacon

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. I was dressed in my Royal Guard Coat, with my Gunblade slung against my back and my Black Rose sword on my side. I tied my hair in a ponytail to keep it from interfering with my sight. However, I wore an eye patch over my left eye, with only half a sight. It would only be so much more harder. I was scared, no doubt. I saw Flyresa walk into the room, I gave her my Black Rose coat as she wore a Dust Katana on her side. She sat next to me, comforting me, holding me tight.

"Kyran, whatever happens tonight, I want to know, I love you." She held me tight crying. I quickly embraced her as well crying as well.

"I swear to you with my own life. I will keep you safe. I love you as well...and I always will. I swear." I said crying.

"It's okay Kyran...it's okay..." She said softly.


	18. Chapter 18

I stopped in front of the long bridge that led to the old fort. The forest had overtaken it, along with moss growing along the walls. It was one of the very early human forts during the beginning days of the Grimm. When they were too powerful to combat in open battle. We hid in forts like these, away from anyone. We were scared back then, just like we are now. The wind rushed through my hair, the moonlight shined bright. I gripped my hand tight, whoever was in there. They had to know by now we were still alive. I had to do anything, to capture him alive.

"Kyran, are you ready?" Flyresa stood next to me, her face stood confident. She wanted justice just as much as me. However, she also never wanted this. I had proposed to her, she was my fiance, and we wanted to get married, be happy, not worry about anything else. We couldn't do that, not yet. Not until whoever in there, was away for a long time.

I held her hand tight. Smiling with such pride and courage in myself. "That is a question I ask myself everyday. I am still not sure of the answer. All I know, is when I have something worth fighting for. I know I will make it. That something, or rather someone, is standing next to me. In the next few months, after all of this is over, we are getting married. I know that, because I'll protect you will all I can. I swear, I will keep you safe." I said smiling, holding her hand tightly. Her feeling was warm and comforting. Knowing, that she would always keep me happy. Always...

We then we began to walk on the old path, both of us realizing that this may be the last time we ever walked on this earth. So if we were to die, we would die together and not alone. The path dragged on, seeming for almost an eternity seeing the age and decay up close for once. It was terrifying, as whatever or whoever was inside, had a vendetta for me. I would be sure to give them that payback. We then entered through the front gate, the shadow illuminating us, eyes watching us as we walked through the darkness. The moonlit courtyard had a lone figure standing with a hood hiding his face. He stood tall above me and her. My mind craved to know the truth, to find out his identity. If I knew who it was, I might be able to understand who and why they did this.

"Who are you? What happened to Griffith?" The dark man demanded. His voiced shrouded in mystery of the fact.

"He is dead, I killed him." I said from across the open ground.

"I figured he would fail, as do most. I hoped you would have been removed from my troubles Kyran." He said confidently.

"How have I interfered with your plans? What plans have I ruined?" I asked.

"Oh you of all people should know...son." He said chuckling.

I gasped as I heard the words. Did I hear what I thought, or was my mind bending an illusion? What the hell had I just heard? Was I crazy? "Fa...Father?" I asked hesitantly. My mind confused beyond belief.

The man chuckled as he pulled down his hood to finally reveal his identity. It was him, Carren Rhodes of the Black Rose. My father, had sent an assassin to kill me and Flyresa. What...what was I not understanding? I...I just didn't get it. "DAD? What...what is this?" I yelled demanding. Flyresa was just as shocked as me.

"Kyran, that day at Forever Fall, all of our plans. This year, had begun. All you have done, all of your heroics, a facade. Your honor, a lie. Your love, fake. The Royal Guard was never meant to have someone as effective as you. Which is why Weiss offered you the High Royal Guard. However, you just had to be persistent. This whole theatrics act, all of it had deviated, from it's original course. So the only logical thing in the end, was to eliminate both of you in a White Fang Assassination attempt. It would preserve you, make you a martyr. Someone we could rally behind and bring them to justice." He said confidently.

couldn't believe what the hell I was hearing. I was being sold as a object of death. To be used in a giant act to gain support. For what and against who...I didn't understand. However, I was going to end it, right here.

"In current news, you are two of the most wanted people in Vale. So, I called in the Royal Military to apprehend you to into custody. Thus, I will be known as the man who captured the two most wanted fugitives, the Rouge Commanders. I will be treated as a hero and you will rot in prison." Carren said with a smile. "Your fiance, will be an excellent prize as well. You know what they do to female soldiers in prison don't you?" He said with that evil grin. Flyresa looked at him shocked and disgusted.

"You leave her out of this Carren! You're going to be the one going to jail! NOT ME OR HER!" I yelled in anger. My own father...no a man I used to call my father, betrayed me, for personal gain. I drew my gunblade and Rose Sword as I gripped them tight. "I am placing you under arrest Carren Rhodes for Conspiracy, Corruption and Attempted murder of a Military officer!" I yelled as my anger swelled through me. That bastard would either go to prison or die today.

Carren drew a longsword that glowed a red hue. "If you're that confident, both of you, then fight me now!" He screamed at us. Flyresa took out her Dust Katana and gripped it tight. She would rather die than become a sex object in a military prison.

"Are you ready Flyresa?" I asked.

"Let's do this Kyran." She said.

We both yelled and charged at Carren with the only pure intent to kill. It didn't matter if we would have to run, we were going to end it, one way or another. Flyresa was the first to reach him as she brought down her sword, the dust explosion knocking him back as I used my gunblade to swing at his free side. However, he blocked it rather quickly and the combat begin. I would murder him! He lied to me! LIED TO US! ALL MY WORK! A LIE! He would pay, no matter what!

` I swung my Rose sword as hard as I could down onto him but he blocked it as it produced a dust explosion. The immediate force broke the sword as I used my right hand to attack him with the Gunblade. The flurry of angered swings brought my blade to start getting hotter and faster as I kept swing more and more. I WANTED HIM TO DIE! HE NEEDED TO DIE! I screamed as the eventual heat of my sword caused a massive dust explosion that knocked me back. I looked up to see Flyresa had been taking him on...alone.

_NOO!_

I immediately got up and ran for her. Carren was too strong for her alone. I had to help her, I had to keep her safe no matter what! "FLYRESA! GET BACK!" I yelled as she turned her head for a brief moment to see me running. It was all Carren needed to disarm her and thrust his sword into her abdomen. The world fell absolutely silent and the world slowed down. I saw the sword stay in for what seemed forever. Then, he pulled the sword out as he pushed her limp body away from him. She collapsed on the ground in a pool of blood.

"FLYRESA! NO!" I screamed as I forgot about Carren entirely and ran for her, the tears streaming down my face as I collapsed next to her, dropping my weapon and holding her weak and bleeding body. I looked down and saw it had been impaled through her vital organs.

"No,no,no,no,no. You're gonna be alright Flyresa, you hear me? Come on, please stay with me. You promised, please. Please, stay awake." I held her tight crying as I felt a light touch on my shoulder.

"Kyran..." Her weak voice called to me. "It's quite okay...I understand. I never wanted to leave...I wanted to be with you, get married, and love each other until we got old. You...have made me the happiest woman in the world and I thank you so much. I...love you so much Kyran...and remember." She lightly touched the silver angel pendant. "I...I'll always be with...you." She finished as her arm dropped. I then heard nothing...no heart beat, she...she was gone.

"No, Flyresa...Flyresa! Wake up! Please, don't leave me! I need you! More than ever! I love you Flyresa! PLEASE! COME BACK!" I screamed as the tears steamed down my face. She...she was gone...the love of my life, had died in my arms. Just...just like Raynes...

_What have I become?_


	19. Chapter 19

"Flyresa..."I held her body tight as I just looked at her in awe. She was...gone. My love, the one I confessed to, proposed to, wanted to marry. Is now dead...in my arms. While I could do nothing, what...what was the point. I...failed her. I continued crying as I heard the booming footsteps walk around her and me. My anger began to rise quickly, beyond anything I had ever felt before.

"She's gone son...your fiance is dead. You have no choice, the Royal Military will be here any minute. I would suggest you give yourself up. It will look easier on your court case." Carren said calmly. His words were ignored by me though, I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about taking him in alive, I didn't want that. He...killed her. I had no other choice. He...had to die. HE NEEDED TO DIE! I laid Flyresa's body softly on the ground and grabbed my Gunblade gripping it tightly.

"I don't care...you murdered her. We..did nothing wrong, we wanted to live a peaceful life. We wanted something of ours. Away from the killing, the hatred and all the violence. I was going to marry her, we...were planning to live together happily. And...and you ruined it. YOU RUINED IT!" I screamed at him. My anger transferred to my aura, it coursed through my body. My screams echoed throughout the forest as my jet black hair turned snow white and my dark blue eye turned sky blue. The anger coursed through me as it gave me the strength to get up. I gripped the gunblade tight.

"You are going to die Carren!" I yelled as my voice boomed. Causing to Carren to stare at me in awe.

"What...what the hell is this?" He demanded to know.

I laughed as I looked at him with and evil intent. "This...this is my will, ready...to murder you!" I said before charging at him with the Gunblade as I brought it down with triple my strength. It knocked him down as he blocked the blow with his sword. I kept swinging with one hand over and over. Giving him an evil smile the Grimm would be terrified of.

"Oh my god...what is this?" He asked as I brought down the sword one last time as it broke his blade in half. I twisted the Gunblade to where the barrel was aiming at him

"THIS? This is my revenge! YOU KILLED MY FIANCE! RUINED MY LIFE! NOW YOU WILL DIE!" I screamed as a multitude of footsteps came from behind me. I turned to see a group of Royal Guard troops, in front of them all, Gale.

"Kid! Listen to me! We need you to drop the weapon, come in with us. Alright, can you understand?" He tried negotiating with me. It didn't matter. I didn't want anything to do with him. Or the Guard...or anything.

"You don't understand Gale...he killed her. He killed Flyresa, he admitted to me that he was part of a massive internal corruption. I did nothing wrong! He sent a hitman to kill me! If anyone needs to be arrested! It's him!" I yelled as the tears went down my face. He had to face justice today! However, they wouldn't listen to me. They saw me assault a superior officer, in an attempt in cold blood. They would buy a story of self defense. He could twist the facts of the story to his way. It...it was over, I had to do it...now. I lifted my gunblade, sharp side against my throat as Gale yelled.

"DON'T! Kid, please, we can help you! We can work with you, and maybe even a reduced sentence." Gale tried to calm me down. It wouldn't work, he would never understand a feeling of total betrayal, that all of your work, was worth nothing. I began to cry as I held the gunblade close. I didn't want any of this. I never wanted to live like this, I needed to take my own. I...need to die.

Then I felt a strong thud against the back of my head. I dropped my weapon as I fell to my knees. The world slowed down as I saw Gale and his men running for me. I collapsed onto the ground as I saw Flyresa's face one last time. I failed her...I failed her. It...was over.

1 month later/Vale Maximum Security

I looked down at my shackled hands. What was the point? I don't know. I had failed Flyresa, failed my own life and everyone else. After my trial, I was convicted to Life in prison without Parole. The charges against me were massive. A lot of them, weren't real. Of war crimes I never committed, all the lies spread against me. The original judgment was public execution. I was saved by Gale himself. He told of what I did in the Royal military. Saved me, barely. Now, I eat, sleep and stay here. For how much longer in life...I wasn't sure. They stripped me of my rank, status, clothing and everything was important me. Threw in this hellhole with a number. In the eyes of the public, I was a traitor to humanity and a disgrace of humanity. Only I know the truth of what is going on. What corruption has spread throughout this world. They silenced that voice only temporarily. However I would, however I could. I would escape, hunt those in terms of the corruption. Take revenge on the man who murdered my fiance. Clear my name, and for those in my way. It didn't matter. I would kill them, it was my only option. I swear, Carren would die by my hand and my hand alone. No matter what.

"C-1527, AKA Former Commander Kyran Rhodes. You're a legend, yet, you're in here. Care to explain?" One man asked from outside my cell. I refused to look at him, listen to him. I didn't care what he said.

"HEY! Don't ignore me! C-1527! Stand up!" He yelled as the cell door opened. I turned and saw a prison guard getting angry. He held a stun baton with deadly intent. He gripped my black hair and lifted my from my comfortable bed. Which by all means was a stretch.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! YOU HEAR ME! I OWN YOU!" He yelled in my face as I turned to look at him. I smiled before lifting my shackled hands and breaking his nose with a heavy punch. The man collapsed on the ground as he began screaming in pain. Two more guards rushed in, shocking me with the stun batons. I screamed as the pain overwhelmed me. I had to show them though, even though my honor was destroyed. My will, never would be. After the multitude of shocks. The two rookies backed off as the guard with the broken nose walked and looked down at me in content before ramming his boot into my stomach.

"You think you're tough? Don't you? Well...I am tougher." He said confidently.

"Only when you're prey can't fight back you coward." I said defiantly. He kicked me once more.

"You damn scum! I'll break you, you have a life sentence, so we have all the time in the world." He chuckled as he slammed his boot in my face, knocking me out cold. Why...why did this happen to me? I tried so hard, believed so much. Yet, everything I know is a lie. My father, had betrayed me. He murdered my fiance. I was framed for life. Everything I had done was a waste. Yet, I had to believe, somehow, somewhere. There was a small light of hope waiting to be discovered. I couldn't give up, not to him, not for her.

Flyresa, somehow, give me time. I swear to you, I will bring justice to us both. No matter what. I swear I will.

6 months later

I was 7 months into my sentence. Prison life I had realized was not too much different from the military, except, my freedom, rights and even my name are taken away. I am just thrown away as bait. My beatings from Mr. Leader, or so I called him. I didn't care of learning his name, became daily. I still managed to push on. I refused contact with anyone but my own mind. I couldn't trust anyone but myself. Then, I saw one man a bit too interested in me in the prison yard. He began to walk over to my own corner of solitude.

"Go away." I said softly.

"Tell me your name first." He responded back. He wore an wrap around the eye tattoo and a very confident smile.

"I don't have a name." I said back. I didn't want to talk to him or anyone for that fact.

"Bullshit, everyone has a name and a past. You just have to remember it, now tell me your name." He asked once again.

"Kyran Rhodes." I grumbled

"THE Kyran Rhodes? What the hell are you doing here? You're a legend in the Royal Military. Yet, you're in here. Then again, when they said that you were here, I didn't want to believe it. However, here you are." He said in a new shown excitement that looked like it shown itself in years.

"I lost that title when I was thrown in here. Who are you?" I demanded without even looking at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said chuckling. However I was never in a mood for games. Whatever he wanted to say, he better say it.

" My name is Ethan Riviera." He said confidently as my face changed rather quickly from glum to shocked.

"Ethan Riviera? You mean, the Ethan Riviera who led humanity into victory against the Faunus in the final days before the treaty? You...you were a respected General who earned many followers. What the hell happened to you?" I asked curiously.

"The same thing that happened to you. I was framed for something I didn't do. Serving life as well as you." He said looking down. The years in prison had taken the toll on the General. He was falling apart yet, like me, he somehow kept hope. I think he may of found it.

"Well Kyran...Welcome, to the World of Traitors!" He said in a feigned happiness.

_I didn't care if he thought I was, he was the only man who could help me. So I had to make a choice, either die in here, or do something about it with him. Well...I think I know what I am doing. _


	20. Chapter 20

3 Months later

I found out today from a letter from Gale. From what I know, my entire unit has been disbanded. I have been labeled a traitor by all my peers. My betrayal to humanity was even popular enough to bring out an updated textbook to all the academies throughout the world. I found it funny that something so devastating could be made into a history by the masses. However, it was all old news. Whatever happened outside didn't matter, only for me to survive in here. As in prison, you weren't supposed to rely on anyone but yourself. However, nearly a year on my own. While it was peaceful, it was draining, almost killed me twice and devastating. So when Ethan approached me, I figured this might be my one and only chance to learn some answers.

"Kyran...come with me." Ethan said to me as my reconnected with my body in the yard.

"To where?" I asked defensively.

"Don't worry, I wont kill you. Besides, I want to show who else is here with me." He said as I walked with him throughout the expansive yard. Many of them, like me were traitors to their own honor. To their country and service. However, unlike them, I never did it voluntarily. I was framed against my own will, thrown into the fray without warning. I managed to survive against the pack, the lone wolf in me cried out to be like this. However, I was far from the Alpha. I was only trying to survive, not replace the top.

"Remember him?" Ethan said as the young man turned to face me. I couldn't believe who the hell it was...it was...

"Hello Commander, nice to see you again. Wish it was under better circumstances." Leon said. Part of the Commander squadron of the 3rd Royal Platoon, my last friend to still have lived under the rule of Carren before coming here.

"LEON? Why are you here?" I asked in shock.

He chuckled softly. "I was framed, they charged me with many war crimes, such a shame. I was beginning to miss you Kyran."

"It's nice to see again sir. I...I am sorry about Flyresa, I learned from Ethan here. Carren will pay. I swear it." He said with anger in his voice. He gripped his fist tight. He cared about her more than I had realized. As if...it was deeper feelings, he craved vengeance just as much as me.

"Don't worry Leon, we will have our revenge, for me, you and Ethan here as well. We will get out of here, I swear to all of you, we will." I said confidently.

I finally, for the first time in forever, had a sense of honor and hope returning. Whatever was going on outside this world, out in Vale. We were going to escape, find our way back again. To our honor, our lives. Maybe even...possibly find someone to love. However, what I wanted was different from these 2 men. While they desired clearing their names. I wanted revenge, I wanted to kill Carren, for what he had done to me. To Flyresa. He ruined my life, ruined all of us. I want him to feel the pain of losing many of those close to you. Make him know, in the end, it was me who killed him. Inside, I laughed with an evil intent that seemed demonic.

_ You will die Carren...YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL DIE!_

END OF THE BLACK LIGHTNING ACT 1

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Rise of the Hawk(Pre-Act 2)

The Legend of the Black Lightning

Rise of the Hawk

By Kyle McBride

The wind blew softly as I looked through the scope of the long rifle I was given. I looked at the Atlas Military base below into Forever Fall, which was surprisingly hidden amongst the sea of red. My target...well, the entire base would die, but was someone who I met before. I would be glad to make sure he paid. For all he did, I will make him suffer. I showed a smile from below the mask he let me use. I examined the base closely, noting all the soldiers, doing all their daily routine, talking to the fellow men. Oh the irony, that would all change in the next five minutes.

"Cecilia, are you there?" A voice called out on the earpiece. It was Adam, the Bull Faunus who was her superior on the mission.

"Aren't I always? I am overlooking the base, seems heavily guarded, not for me though." I chuckled as my evil could be guessed by Adam over the earpiece.

"Don't Cecilia, we can't have them following us." Adam tried pleading with me. Hehe, oh well. I turned my earpiece off. I got up holding the long rifle aiming down upon the camp. I smiled once more before I pulled the trigger. A loud boom echoed through the forest as the rifle kicked into my shoulder. I looked through the scope seeing the man I was aiming at existed no longer. Panic ensued as many of the soldiers tried to determine where the shot had originated from. I laughed as the blood lust had began. I fired at another and another, my psyche laughed. I loved this! NO, I WANTED IT! I heard a click as the rifle ran dry. Dropping the rifle, I pulled out a long Katana and my custom weapon. I clicked a button and two blades retracted from each end, each as sharp as the Katana.

"HI BOYS! I'M BACK!" I yelled as I jumped from the cliff and used the moment to aim for the base. The wind screamed through my silk black hair as I approached the base faster. The Atlas drones and soldiers both saw me in fear. I hit the ground of the base as a shockwave burst around me, knocking everyone down. The dust began to settle as I got up, holding both of my weapons. My psychotic smile showing ever so brightly. Many of the rookies cowered in fear as they knew that smile from the woman in black. She was the fear of many people against the White Fang. No one knew her true identity but she had a very strong hatred against humanity, as she was human herself. Which confused many people before they died, a very...painful death.

"HEATHCLIFF!" I yelled pointing at the rather young man who just became an adult. He was the son of Alex Heathcliff, Owner of Heathcliff industries. One of the more popular weapon manufactures. However, their underground business was even more. I wanted him dead, as part of my mission was his death. However, I wanted him to suffer...personally.

David looked as his terrifying assassin as his personal guard stood in front of him. They were prepared to guard him to the death. They better follow that philosophy as they...were all going to die.

"GO SIR! We'll hold her off!" They said as they aimed their rifles at me. I charged quickly as the mens confidence quickly turned to fear as I sliced through both of them. Their blood spilling onto me and my blades. Theirs cries of pain...I wanted to hear them more...more, MORE! Both guards dropped to the ground, blood still pouring out from their dead bodies. David began to cry in fear as I began to walk slowly towards him. He tried backing away as I kept my crazy smile at him.

"Hello David, we meet once more." I said as I came to his level, looking into his eyes through my ask. He was crying as the blood from his guard dripped onto him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? MONEY? POWER? I can get, just please! LET ME LIVE!" He cried pleading with me. I just laughed as my face approached his before our eyes connected. I took off my mask to my hazel eyes and smiled.

"Remember me David?" I showed my evil grin.

"Oh...my...god! YOU! NO! NO!" He yelled as I stabbed my blade in his leg. His cries of pain...agony...MORE!

"All those years...all that time...I WANTED YOU TO DIE!" I yelled as I twisted and buried the blade in his leg. He wanted it to stop. He was going to pay though.

"PLEASE! Stop!" He pleaded with me. I laughed as I pulled the bloodied sword from his leg. I then twisted it around and held it against his neck.

"Oh...you want it to stop do you? Is that want you want? I asked that same thing...FOR 6 YEARS! And then I was free. So, take this with you as a reminder to your grave." I stated before plunging it into his neck. The crimson spilling all over the ground. My lust was only partly satisfied. I wanted...no...NEEDED MORE! I yelled as I ran from my target and began slaughtering more of them. THEY ALL HAD TO DIE!

Outside the Atlas Base

Adam stopped to see the smoke and hear the screams coming from the base. Oh damn it, Cecilia! No! He saw one of the White Fang soldiers heading towards the base as he stopped him.

"What's the status of our assault?" Adam demanded as the screams of terror still rained within the base.

"We cleared a majority, however Cecilia, she has been toying with the survivors. Should I stop her sir?" He asked.

"You do that and you'll end up being one of those dead. No, I'll talk to her. Begin clean up and scavenging the rest of the supplies." Adam said as he began walking towards the base. He sighed remembering the day he meet or rather saw Cecilia. It was a night in Vale, a scouting mission during the Second Faunus Wars. He then saw a young girl, lying in the street. She was half naked, had bruises, scratches and scars all over. She look she had been through hell and back. He remembered as he tried to lift her up, she began crying, terrified of Adam. He hadn't even hurt her, she must have been traumatized beyond belief. She was a human yet...this had happened, by her own kind. What kind of sick monsters were they? He took her back to the base where after discussing much, she was accepted into the White Fang Society. She took training under Adam. He realized quickly, she had transformed her fear, into deadly anger. She quickly rose up to be a commander in the White Fang. Even being a human, she killed them, fought against them. Without any sign of remorse. Rather, she enjoyed the pleasure of it. Even torturing innocent soldiers, just following orders. For fun.

Adam saw Cecilia had her blade in a soldier as he screamed and cried while being impaled by her blade.

"CECILIA!" Adam yelled as she looked up.

"Oh Adam, you should of came earlier, it was so much fun. Where were you?" I asked with the smile still on my face before cutting the head off my victim.

"Got new orders, came from the very top. A rescue mission." He said before tossing me a PDA.

"Aww, but Adam, you know what happened the last time right?" I said playfully.

"You managed to spread him to almost the entire city of Vale. However, this rescue operation demands he be rescued, and still in one piece. Now come on, let's go. The others will take it from here." Adam said as I began to follow him. Who did we need to rescue that was so damn important?

Cecilia's Apartment/ 2 hours later.

I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my scarred body. They brought back the painful memory of the past. Rather, I choose not to think about it, but do what I do best, get revenge. I saw the PDA on the counter remembering Adam had told me about the rescue mission.

_Who the hell required the White Fang so much that we needed to rescue them?_

I pressed a button on the PDA as a Holographic display appeared in front of me. "Hello Cecilia Hawke, our mission for you." A female voice said.

Then my target appeared. It was a young man who had long shoulder length black hair, a black stubble, and his left eye was covered by an eye patch.

His profile stated as so:

_Commander Kyran Rhodes, Former Royal Military and a respected commander. Was a prominent figure in the Second Faunus War. However, his victories were discovered to have committed massive war crimes and even tried assassinating Commandant Carren Rhodes of the Order of the Black Rose as a power play. Now serving a life sentence in Vale Maximum Security._

Or as it was for the official profile. There was a note below:

_However, this was not the case. Kyran claimed before his arrest to have found his own father to be corrupt and framed for his actions. After further investigation by the White Fang, it was found to be correct. His charges were found to be false and his entire sentence was fake. We have been required by the higher ups themselves personally. They want to break him and two others out. Leon Siefer and Ethan Riviera. All of them important. However, Commander Rhodes is priority of all else. Do your job Cecilia and for our sake and yours. DO NOT KILL HIM! We expect a report soon. _

_ -White Fang Inner Circle._

I sighed as I looked at his picture again. It was his prison mugshot. He looked...disturbed. Rather not in the way she was. However, he looked as he was betrayed. I examined the profile more and more. His record was rather distinguished for someone so young. Yet, it claimed he was corrupted by his desire for power. His records though and even his pysch profile claim otherwise. He was wise, humble and very strategic. I also saw...he..was engaged? I clicked on it as it brought up a second profile.

_Commander Flyresa Michaelson, Former Royal Military, Deceased. She became a valued asset along Commander Rhodes. However, along with him, she became a figure of corruption. She was killed in the assassination attempt against Carren. Now considered a traitor even in death against humanity._

That...doesn't make sense. I saw her Royal military picture. She was a young and very beautiful blonde haired woman who along with Kyran, had everything against of what made sense. Why would these two be framed? It didn't make any sense at all. Still...if they needed it, I shall do it.

_Kyran...I will save you, you can count on it..._


	22. Chapter 21

**ACT II BEGINS**

2 Years after the Forever Fall Train Incident

Where do I begin? I would have to say it was 2 years ago, when I almost died. I was part of the Order of the Black Rose, an organization founded on defending humanity from terrorist organizations, one being the White Fang. I believed in the philosophy of protecting it through freedom and integrity. However, when I encountered...him. All that changed. He nearly killed me. I survived though. I was then offered another chance. This time in the Royal military. Along the way I met one person...who is now with me. Flyresa Michaelson. She helped me realize I was more than just a soldier. I was someone she could trust...even love. Then, 6 months later, I lost my best friend. To the White Fang, and almost Flyresa. It nearly shattered me. I however, carried on. Then after I hit my first year stationed in the Royal Guard. I...confessed my love to her by proposing. I was 18, a Commander in the Royal Military and getting married. I couldn't be happier. Then, it all was shattered. An assassin tried to take me out. I killed him. Me and Flyresa managed to track the client down. Only to find out, it was my own damn father. He composed an entire act, in order to further his own agenda. As part of that, he framed me. Thrown into this prison as part of that. More than anything, I wanted revenge. Not for framing me, or using me. My own father, killed my fiance, in order to sell the act. Flyresa would get revenge, no matter what. Today...that would all come to be.

I woke up to an alarm sounding as I realized my cell door was opened. What the hell was this? Was a riot going on? I would love to stay..but this might be my only chance. I got up from my bed and walked towards the open door only to see the carnage outside. There were bodies all around, both prisoners and guards. All of them look to have been tortured brutally, before they died. What kind of monster could of done this? I wasn't sure planning to stay to find out.

"Commander Kyran! I was wondering when you were going to wake up? I was figuring all those dead men screaming wasn't going to wake you. Guess I was right." The voice said to me. I turned around to see a young girl with jet black hair and...that mask. No...it..can't be. I began walking away from her.

"No, that doesn't make sense...WHY?" I yelled at her. She was obviously confused at what I meant.

"What the hell are you talking about Kyran?" She asked playfully before laughing.

"Why is the White Fang here? HAVEN'T YOU ALL TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME?" I screamed at her defiantly.

"Very observant Commander. However, I am no Faunus." She removed the mask as she showed me her hazel eyes and human appearance. Yet, I didn't see any animal features from her. "If you would like to know, I was ordered by the White Fang Inner circle to break you out. We have your gear at the rendezvous point. However, you want to stay, be my guest." She said before walking away. I sighed realizing, I have no choice...I have to work with them.

"Why the hell does the White Fang want to break me out? I last time I remember, humanity was at war with the Faunus. Things have changed I guess." I said as I kept a close eye on her. Why? Why of all people did a human work for the White Fang? Was I of that importance? There was truly something I didn't understand. This was my best and only opportunity.

"What do the White Fang want from me? I thought I was an enemy to them. Care to explain miss...?" I asked curiously. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be betrayed again.

"Not sure, I was just given orders to break you out. Then bring you to the designated area. You want to know that, ask the Council." She said as we continued heading through the bloodied prison block, refusing to say her name. What..the hell had she done? I mean...by god, they...were all dead. A bullet ricocheted against one of the open doors as I hit the floor. I tried identifying the shooter, who turned out to be in front of me.

My assailant was wearing a black mask, royal blue trench coat with black lining and held...a Gunblade. However, it was far from my old design. It looked updated, with a slimmer blade, a handle of a handgun and even deadlier than before. They had long silver hair which contrasted with the dark outfit. He aimed his Gunblade at my bodyguard who drew a long Katana and a double bladed staff.

"No...it can't be!" She yelled. It had seemed the two had met. I got up as I noticed my assassin had changed expression.

"It's the Silver Ghost of Vale...the deadliest assassin in the entire region. He killed many of the important generals in both the Royal Military and the White Fang. Run...GO KYRAN!" She yelled as she approached him.

"No, I won't, give me a weapon!" I countered.

"I can handle him! NOW GO!" I pushed her aside and looked at her.

"The last time that happened, she died, NOW LET ME HELP!" I yelled. The masked assassin laughed as his voice was revealed.

"Are you two quite finished yet? My contract says both of you should die, so, you will...both die." His young voice said cockily.

I grabbed her Katana and approached the assassin. "That Gunblade...where did you get it?" I asked confidently. He seemed confused, but understood my question.

"It was a gift. Why do you ask?" He said putting his weapon down briefly.

"As was mine, I had a Gunblade like you, before I was sent here. Like you, it was a gift." I said.

"Did reminiscing over your past help before your death?" He said confidently. I quickly used a dash and disarmed him. His expression showing the awe yet impressed at my skill.

"No, it helped me position myself to take you down." I said before bringing the Katana over my head in a downward slash. However, he countered by stopping the blade with his gloved hands. He laughed as he pushed me back.

"Really now? I have seen better!" He yelled throwing the Katana to the side. Bringing up his own Gunblade. I quickly pushed it aside knocking me and him over the railing. We both collapsed onto the below floor. The pain of combat seemed new once more as I felt it wash over my body.

"Commander!" A voice yelled before a blade collided with another. I looked up seeing a familiar face once more. It was Leon...but how? How did he survive? My thoughts were interrupted as he dragged me behind him.

"Go Kyran! You need to get out of here! You understand me?" He yelled before taking up a battle positon to defend me from the Ghost.

"NO! Leon, we are both leaving here! Now come on!" I tried reasoning with him but...it was no use.

"Commander, go, it was an honor serving under you. I want you to do something for me before you leave. When you clear our names. I want you to do me a favor only you could understand. I want you to visit her grave, I want you to tell her, I always cared about her...more than a friend." He said softly as he began to cry. I was shocked. Leon, he had loved Flyresa..and I was unaware of it. Now, he was going to die, knowing that wish could never come true. I placed my hand on his shoulder before smiling.

"I swear to you Leon, I will. I'll make sure you are remembered." I said smiling. Leon then charged the assassin as the song of blades collided through the prison. My unnamed bodyguard dropped down in front of me.

"Are you quite done?" She asked playfully. I was angered by the comment.

"I am risking my own friend! For an escape! Your Council better have a damn good reason for doing this." I said before following her towards the water plant of the prison.

"For their sake, I hope as well." She said as well. The she slammed open the door to the giant pool of water. It had been cycled through to provide water for both the prisoners and guards and went to an outside pipe. Strange...I hadn't thought of this way, since it was heavily guarded at all times.

"Can you swim?" She asked as I looked through the rushing water. Oh god...was she thinking that?

"If you think I am going..." However I was interrupted as she shoved me in regardless of my response. I collided with the water as my body turned into a rag doll. It was being thrown and thrashed around as it went for the exit pipe. I held my breath but it became harder and harder with every passing second. I...had to survive! No matter what! I finally managed to regain control as the water began to slow down. My body struggled as it's air began to fade from me. I looked above seeing the one thing I yearned.

_Sunlight..._

I began swimming upwards. My excitement quickly drained whatever air I had left as water quickly rushed in. I was fading more and more. I had too! I had to break free! I HAD TO! Finally, I burst through the surface and took a big breath in and started coughing as I tried to recollect my surroundings. I was in a river exit, inside a forest. I swam for the nearest piece of land, still coughing and weak from my imprisonment. I was free..finally. My body collapsed on the shoreline as I just laid there.

"You're alive, good! If you had died, well then. We wouldn't want that now would we?" My "friend" said.

"I...hated that." I said half awake.

"Well don't worry, the hard part is over now. You can rest for a bit." She said smiling.

"You still...never told me your name." I asked as I began to black out.

"Cecilia, don't worry Kyran. You're safe." Her final words echoed as I saw darkness.

_I am free. From that Prison, from the lies. What had the White Fang wanted? Why? It didn't matter. As of today, my revenge starts. I will kill all those who lied, decieved me. Most of all, I would Kill Carren. Flyresa...I swear. You will be avenged..._

_ I swear it..._


	23. Chapter 22

_Kyran...are you there?_

_ Flyresa? Wha...You're still alive?_

_ I...wish...I was. I came here to tell you, you need to keep fighting._

_ How? It gets harder every day. I want to believe I can kill him but..._

_ You just have to believe in yourself. You never let your spirit down before. No reason you should ever stop now. I love you Kyran...please stay safe._

_ Flyresa! FLYRESA DON'T LEAVE! FLYRESA!_

"FLYRESA!" I woke up yelling and panting. I took in my surroundings quickly. I was propped up against a tree looking at a campfire. It was nightime already? How though? My eye noticed Cecilia sitting by the fire, looking at me curiously. She was confused.

"Kyran...what the hell was that?" She asked. Her hazel eyes stared into my sight. Something about it..seemed ominous.

"It was nothing..." I said softly. I wanted to avoid that part of my past.

"That really wasn't nothing as you claim. You woke up screaming. Flyresa, she was your fiance wasn't she." She asked.

I turned a dark look at her, my body began to fill with anger. "Don't talk about her Cecilia. Please, don't." I said angerily, clenching my fist to vent the hidden anger.

"What is it that you don't talk about her? The White Fang knows that pain, I...know that pain." She said in shame.

"NO YOU DON'T! You will never understand it, NEVER! I lost the only person I ever loved. YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND IT! I have gone through my entire life, losing one person after another. Flyresa, Raynes, Leon and Mother. Every one I know dies! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I yelled at her as I began to cry. Everything I said was true too. Everyone I know or love always dies. I am so focused on surviving, that everyone else takes the fall and...suffers.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize.." I interupted her.

"Didn't realize that in my profile? I have lost everyone I cared about. All because, I wanted to prove a point. I claimed I was just following orders. That wasn't true at all, I knew I was just lying to myself. It was all my fault...and it always will be." I said softly.

"I...sorry." She said in shame.

"Its fine, there is a reason I don't talk about it you know." I said. "Where is my gear?" I demanded. She smiled as she picked up a large attache case she hid behind a tree and tossed it towards me. I caught the rather heavy case. I opened it seeing it wasn't the same however. It was all updated. The only thing that looked the same was...my...it can't be. My eyes drifted off towards a bright silver object.

_Flyresa's Necklace.._

I grabbed the small silver angel pendant and cried as the painful memories came rushing back to me almost immediately.

_I will always be with you..._

"How...did you get this?" I asked her as I kept staring at the necklace.

"Prisoner belonging sector. It was amongst your belongings when you were processed. Why? Is that so important?" She asked me.

"It was the last thing Flyresa gave me..before she died." I said crying. Then again, I was finally happy to see this. For once, I could hold it again. This time though, have it stay with me.

"Oh god..wow." She looked at me shocked as I embraced the small silver necklace tight. Then, clasping it around my neck.

"Thank you Cecilia." I said with a tear stricken smile.

"It...isn't a problem. Aren't you going to look at the rest of it though?" She pointed at the still open case of gear.

I took a deep breath. "Right, sorry." I said as I looked down. The majority of my clothing was my polar opposite color of usual clothing...black. I picked up the long black trench coat. It felt as light as my Royal coat but, the symbol on the back. It was that of a silver open winged Falcon. It had a hood as to cover my head, good. The only thing that was strange as it didn't cover my wrists. However, there were black gloves, I assumed for my...Gunblade. It was here too. It was the same one. How? I then noticed a pearl white breastplate. For the coat I would guess. At the bottom, there was, no...the Faunus mask. Why would she have this for me?

"Before you say no to the mask, just remember, it will protect your identity, even without the hood. I know your history with Adam, the hesitation to wear the mask. I get it." She said softly.

"Adam...so that's his name. Always wanted to know that." I said before I began to take off the prison fatigues.

"WAIT! What are you doing?" She said as she began to blush.

"Uhh...you don't want me walking into town looking like the escaped prisoner right? Or did you just give me a pair of clothes for fun?" I said chuckling.

"ALRIGHT! I get it, just, not in front of me okay." She said still blushing. I sighed while still keeping a smile. I went behind the tree as she still continued to blush.

The clothes, they seemed light. I undressed myself and began to dress myself in the black garbs I was given. I fitted the breastplate on and strapped on my holster for the gunblade over my back. I held the mask in my gloved hands. I wanted not to wear this but...it had to be done. I put the mask over my eyes as my change was complete. I turned around the tree to see Cecilia sitting by the campfire. She looked at almost immediately and smiled.

"That look, it suits you surprisingly well. We'll stay here for the night. Afterwards...well, we go to the White Fang camp. Whatever they want." She said.

"No, I won't go with you." I said.

"WHAT? But I was given orders!" She confronted me.

"You broke me out of prison, risked your life for me. You have done enough. However, what I do next, is for me to decide. I am sorry, but, I have to go on my own path now." I said getting up. She stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"So that's it? After everything I did? All the shit I just went through! This is how you repay me? Just up and abandon your only friend? I can see why you were in prison." She said angerly. I gritted my teeth and drew my gunsword.

"What did you say? You think I enjoyed it? DO YOU? I WANT REVENGE! Raynes, Leon, and even Flyresa died! ALL BECAUSE OF ME! And you think I abandoned them? IS THAT IT?!" I yelled pointed the loaded weapon directly at her. She backed away from my pure rage.

"I never said that..." She was terrified of my anger.

"THEN LET ME BE! You understand Cecilia? I am going on my own path. I don't need the White Fang, Royal Military, or even you. I will find my own way. Goodbye." I said before I sheathed my Gunblade and began to walk into the darkness.

"Kyran...wait, please!" She tried to follow me and grabbed my hand. I shrugged it off.

"Please, for your own safety, don't. Don't follow me, don't take me to the White Fang. You have done enough. I'd rather be alone. Goodbye Cecilia." I finished before walking into the forest.

"Kyran...please wait..." Her whisper fell on deaf ears as the man dressed in black had disappeared into the night. Where he would go, well no one really knew. He left his life behind. The man known as Kyran Rhodes, was offically killed in the Vale Prison Massacre. However, the darkness and rage took another name in that place. One that would be feared in the many later years. One that would fall into legend. One that would save the people and even the world, from the destruction it was leading it's way towards. In that time, the man only known as The Black Lightning was born from the ashes of the unknown. What was his name? Who knew? It was only known as a man dressed in the midnight black appeared in Vale. No one knew of his true identity. Only that he was as quick and terrifying as the night storm. Throughout the next 4 years of his life, many secrets would be uncovered, many would fall, and the sadness would only grow with his arrival. How would someone know such of the story. Well to answer that question...

I am that man.

I am the Black Lightning.


	24. Chapter 23

2 Months later

I opened my eyes to a bright open sky. I laid in a flower field, feeling the wind wash over me felt...wonderful. I groaned looking around, realizing, I was in the middle of nowhere...but how?

"Hello again, Kyran." I turned towards the noise. It..couldn't no. It was Flyresa. Her bright smile worked along with her free flowing golden hair. She wore a snow white summer dress. The sun reflected off of her so beautifully. I began to cry as I had seen her once more.

"Flyresa..." I said tearing up as I began to approach her. Yet, she began to back away. "What?"

"I can only speak with you for a small time. So I shall make it to my point. Kyran, I know you love me. Believe me, I understand your love, I will always be with you no matter what. However, there comes a day in your life where you will need to move on." She said smiling as I saw a tear reflected off the sunlight.

"No, I...can't!" I yelled walking closer yet she backed up to compensate.

"You can though Kyran. You are a very strong willed individual. Stronger than anyone I have ever met in my life. When you worry about the past, that is depression. When you worry about the future, that is anxiety. However, you live in the present and worry in the present, is the moment you will know true happiness. I can't be with you, I know that. I live among others now. You however, have a choice. If you persevere and live on. You will find that true love." She said while crying as she began walking towards me. I quickly followed. I didn't want to believe her, I wanted to live with her. She collapsed into my arms as I embraced her tightly. Her warm aura made me feel alive once more as I continued to shed tears.

"I am not strong enough, I won't be." I cried. However, she smiled with happiness.

"You are though, even though I am gone from your world, I am always beside you. I always will be with you. No matter what perils you are going through. I am always watching you." She said as she lightly touched the Silver Angel Pendant I wore around my neck.

"Goodbye Kyran, I love you, and will always be with you." She finished closing her eyes as her body began to dissolve into a golden dust that the wind began to carry her away from me.

"No, No, NO! Flyresa! Please, don't leave me! FLYRESA!" I cried as her dust went with the wind. Her final words echoed in my mind as the world around me turned dark.

"FLYRESA!" I screamed at the sky as my mind went dark. I opened my eyes again once more to rememeber I was in the hotel room I had rented under the fake name, propped up against the wall on my bed. I looked down at the pendant I wore. It shined in the bright moonlight as I began to cry once again. Why? Of all times, did she come back to haunt me? I wanted to love her, be with her once again. As she said though, was the unfortunate fact, she was no longer in the world of the living. But amongst the world of the dead. Me and her were of polar opposites of the dimension. Her mission was over, as she could live in peace. Mine, had just begun. 2 months ago, I had broke out of prison with a White Fang Associate who went by the name of Cecilia. After I left her, I returned to Vale only to learn a darker horror had happened since I had left it. When I was thrown into prison, the City of Vale came under seige from the White Fang. Many people had died in the battle, however, under the guise of "freedom". My father Carren, had fought them off and claimed himself an international hero. Using his fame to form a revolution and use the will of the people, to overthrow the Government of Vale. Thus, forming the New Vale Order. While seeming free to the people, it became heavily militaristic and even, a shadow dicatorship. I was one of the pawns of the plan. However, I would be no longer.

I got up from my bed realizing that I had to meet someone who had longed helped me in the past. Who like me, was a pawn used in a deadly game of chess. I put on my Gunblade and Mask and walked out of the cold room. Knowing, that it would be never used once more.

Midnight/Jackson's Pub

Opening the door to the dimly lit pub. Dust and miscare had spread amongst it as the bartender just eyed me. To him, I was just another shady character who was commiting the illegal act amongst the criminal underworld. I noticed many others taking a quick look at me before returning to their own business. Then a man in a dark hood in the far corner of the bar showed me a hand signal. He was here, I could finally talk to him once again. This time though, he wasn't aware of who I was. I sat at the booth across from him as I managed to make out his bearded smile.

"I didn't think you existed. Just a myth. I am glad I was wrong." He removed his hood to an icy blue hair and weathered look. It was my old friend who I could still trust. It was the Former Captain of the Royal Guard: Gale...

"Many people say a lot, do you have the information I need?" I asked.

"Yea, our spies in Carren's government managed to secure information about one of his local escorts. Not himself though..." He sighed as he took a drink of the bitter alchol in front of him.

"That isn't what I paid for. I needed a detailed assessment of when President Carren's next escort rally. Not something less important, this meeting is over" I said as I got up.

"IT STILL IS IMPORTANT! For 2 years, ever since I lost my command. My friends and even my best commander. I have been wanting nothing but freedom for these people. You may not think like that. I know you're a lone wolf and I get it. However, please at least look at it. It contains yet another target I think you may find important to the cause of the resistance." He pleaded with me. He was obviously desperate, he had no one he could truly trust. His own command had fallen without me. Even though it wasn't the information I paid for. I had to help him, for old time's sake.

"Who is the target?" I asked while not even looking at him.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation." The moment he said the name. My expression changed almost immediately. Weiss...she was a target? Why? Why was she important?

"Why Weiss?" I asked gripping my hands tightly. Her name...Weiss.

"Before she left the Corporation for Beacon, she caused massive war crimes against both the faunus and humanity. Leaving it to the media to manipulate in the favor of Carren. In 3 days time, she will be in Vale. However, I'd advise caution. As she is part of a Huntress team who she now travels with everywhere. The Team name is RWBY.

RWBY...interesting combination. "Tell me the profiles of each of the members. So as to get an idea. Weiss I know, the others though." I asked as he pulled a file from his cloak.

"Ruby Rose, she is an expert in scythe wielding combat. Very fast and deadly. Her weapon also doubles as a Sniper rifle. So be careful." He showed me the young looking girl. Her small size would make her hard to defend against.

"Yang Xiao Long, she is a fist fighter using special modified gaunlets that fire high velocity shotgun slug rounds. Also, a piece of advice. Do not cut her hair...she is very dangerous when that happens." The picture of a blonde girl and lilac eyes appeared in front of me...she had. It looked like Flyresa...however, it would be best, if I kept it to myself.

"Blake Belladonna. She specializes in fast and quick combat with a weapon that is a pistol and mini Katana. It can also be shot to make a chain type weapon to extend the melee range beyond normal comprehension. Be careful, she can use phase shift to confuse opponents and strike quick." He showed me the picture of the girl in Black who had the amber eyes. It...was her. The same one from the battle at Forever Fall...but how? It didn't matter, I still had a job to complete. So I would get it done, no matter what. I took the files as I got up befoe Gale spoke up one last time.

"Listen, you may be a lone wolf. But if you ever want to help the resistance, you know where to find me Black Lightning." He said confidently.

"I may take you up on that Gale. Goodbye." I spoke my final words before leaving. If it was true...and Weiss was a part of this. She had to die, just like the rest. I swore revenge, and she...she was that means to an end.

I would stop her...at any cost.

_Side Note: This is Mr. McBride here! The reason I released this chapter so quickly is for my good friend Amber, who always will be the best friend I know she can be! Happy Birthday Kiddo! This one's for you!_


	25. Chapter 24

3 days later...

The sunlight in the midday soaked the streets and rooftops of Vale. I stood upon the top above my target area. The afternoon wind flew through my black hair as I watched the people of Vale continue on their daily routine. They went amongst their mundane tasks, only to complete a daily objective of living a day to day. I refused to live like that. I needed a purpose, to every day of me living in a society where a government is controlled by a tyrannical man who was determined to have things his way. I then spotted out of the corner of my eye 4 people walking an organized formation. Amongs them were 4 distinct colors: Red, White, Black, Yellow. It was them...it was RWBY. I closed my eyes and focused my hearing towards them. If anything, I had to know what they were thinking, before I interrupted them.

"YANG! Come on, I'm bored!" The young girl cried.

"Well we did promise Blake that we would help her get the new dress." The blonde girl happily said.

"But Yang...come on!" The young girl looked entirely bored.

"No sis! Besides, Weiss here agreeded to help, now we can't just say no can we?" Yang said.

"Yea...you're right." The young girl gave up in relief.

They were sisters? How? They looked nothing alike. It didn't matter in the end though. As they weren't my target. Only one was: Weiss. I took a deep breath as I dropped down onto the streets below and directly landing in front of the group. They all freaked out at the man garbed in black, his face hidden. However, Blake noticed the mask all too well. It made her terrified.

"Uhh...who the hell are you?" Yang asked with a very confused look she shared with the other 3.

I drew my Gunblade as it put the 4 on the defensive. "I am not here for you. Only 1, Weiss Schnee." I said pointing it at her as her expression changed to fear almost immediately. The other 3 stood in front of the weapon to guard their friend's life, as if it seemed, with their own.

"Go Weiss! We got this guy!" Yang said confidently as she retracted her bright yellow gaunlets.

I smiled twisting the Gunblade around to an attack position. I realized with me being outnumbered. It would a quick end to me if I didn't stop 2 of them at least. I wouldn't kill them no, but they would towards me.

Yang being brash charged me first bringing a powerful strike to begin with but I stopped her shell with the blade before swinging it to counter. She stopped the blade and brought her other fist to my face before I turned to the side. Just missing me, I used my leg to trip her solid stance. It quickly knocked her off her feet. She quickly fell to the ground as I turned my focus towards the other two. Ruby, the younger sister began as she expanded a massive red scythe. Gale said it worked like a sniper rifle. If that were the case with her size, physics works to her advantage.

She impaled the blade into the ground and began to fire the massive bullets in my direction in a quick motion where as I quickly moved around to get in closer but then I felt a massive force hit my face. It was Blake who had phase shifted and used her speed to confuse me. I heard a weapon bolt behind me as I noticed Yang had gotten back up into attack position. Yang, Ruby and Blake managed to surround me rather quickly. All keeping a close eye on me.

"Mind telling us who you are stranger? Are you White Fang? Because my father.."Weiss said before I interrupted her.

"You're father Ms. Schnee, you are naïve. He commited massive war crimes, just as you have. Don't think me blind and deaf to the world. You ruined many lives before becoming a Huntress. You think you can easily leave the past behind? Make it all the better, prove a point, become a Huntress and be the good little girl you plan to be? The reality is, you have done far worse than anyone could imagine. For a brash, impulsive child, I am surprised you managed to keep such a cool demeanor in the Academy." I said as it angered her rather quickly

"Listen you! I don't think you know who I am, what I can do..."

"If I remember correctly, the best way to prove yourself, was to do it yourself. Isn't that right Weiss?" I challenged her as her teammates looked at me.

"Weiss won't listen to you! Right Weiss?" Ruby said before she saw the Ice Queen walking towards me.

"WEISS? What are you doing?" The 3 said in unison.

"He's right! As Heiress of the Schnee Corporation, I have to be willing to fight for myself and the company. So stranger, I accept your challenge. What kind of duel may this be?" She asked confidently.

"A fight, to the death." I said with no emotion

"And your name?" She asked.

"The Black Lightning." I said. The faces of everyone had changed almost immediately. It was true, the man in midnight black, who's identity had remained unknown. He had begun to make a name for himself rather quickly.

"Weiss, we should call the authorities. Let them handle it." Yang said cautiously.

"No need, my guess somebody already did. So we have 5 minutes give or take. You ready?" She asked drawing her Dust Rapier. Taking up the well known stance of hers.

I went into my own stance holding the gunblade behind me. "I am." My voice echoed as the group watched both of us. One of us waiting to make a move. However, I knew Weiss all too well. If I had begun the first move as most oppenents do, she uses it rather to her advantage. So after about 30 seconds, she became frustrated.

"JUST ATTACK ALREADY!" She yelled before using her semblance to do a quick charge at me. Perfect. I moved out of the way rather quickly as I dashed behind her. The world seemed to stop almost in an instant. Weiss had realized her horrible mistake with the rest of her team about to jump in. I had the Gunblade in an upward position about to strike downwards. Yet it seemed something else was in the picture I wasn't aware of. A fleet of hidden footsteps was rushing towards us. I figured it would be the police about to see the horrific tradgety occur.

Then time sped back up as I brought the blade rather hard upon her backside, cutting through the jacket and clothes and even through skin and muscle. Weiss dropped her Rapier as she cried out in pain. I then jumped out of the way of the other 3 assaliants as they moved in to attack me. Then a small group of Vale officers turned the corner to see the scene. Weiss was on the ground bleeding and a masked assassin held the weapon in his hands, confident his deed was done.

"STOP HIM!" One man yelled as I quickly sheathed my gunblade and quickly outran the shocked officers. They were unaware of the military traning I had so outrunning them wouldn't be the issue, its hiding the identity of the Black Lightning. While only 1 person I know is aware of my identity, I don't think she would give it away. However, the unwanted attention would only bring to make my job just that much harder. I jumped up to an open apartment window from the ladder below and dove in quietly. Seeing my police chase following a unknown ghost. I turned to see a young kid who was in awe of the masked man standing in front of me. I put a finger on my lips as to ask him to be quiet. He nodded as he followed the command.

I turned to see that the officers realized I was gone.

"What the hell? How did he even get out of here?"

"It doesn't matter, we have to report this to command. Come on!"

"Sir, that man, he was in the midnight black. Do you think...it was the Black Lightning?"

"If he is stupid enough to attack in broad daylight, I don't think so."

"Then how did he escape us sir?"

"Did I say you could question me?"

"No, sir"

"Then let's go" The group finished as they began to walk away from the would report it once more, but my guess. Even with the doubt of it being the Black Lighting, the blame would ultimatly be placed on him.

Only bound to make everything I do now, just that much harder. However, I could rest now knowing that Weiss had been dealt with.

Or so I thought...


	26. Chapter 25

Later that night...

The sirens wailed throughout the city as a giant manhunt was underway for the man dressed in midnight black.

The man known as the Black Lightning, who is a growing vigilante throughout Vale recently has gained massive attention from local authorities and even the military themselves. Today, he marked a grand appearance in broad daylight when he attacked a huntress team from Beacon. Only 1 person was injured in the assualt. Weiss Schnee, the former Heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, was attacked and injured in his assualt. She has been transported to Vale General for medical treatment. The police from the entire city are dedicated to making sure that this man is brought to justice. Citizens are advised to stay off the streets so that the police can do their jobs.

"Damn it!" I whispered harshly as I heard the news report from my PDA. This incident would make it all the harder. She survived as well. However, if I was to complete the job, I had to get to Vale General to make sure it was done. Problem was, they have police blockades all over, surrounding the entire hospital. Even snipers on rooftops, so if I was to make it to the hospital. I had 1 of 2 choices. Above or Below.

"What the hell did you do?" A voice asked me or rather demanded. I turned to see Gale had managed to come to the rooftop meet spot.

"There wasn't another window of opportunity, so I did my best. While this may look bad..."I said before he interrupted me.

"BAD? This is worse than ever, they have the entire police force looking for you! Demanding you turn yourself in!" He said with anger.

"However, I created another opportunity with this, while they have the majority of the police force guarding the perimeter, they don't expect an attack from inside out. So I will eliminate her once I hit the inside." I said confidently.

"You are crazy, that won't work! They have snipers! What the hell was I thinking?" He went on blaming me, himself and this whole plan.

"Gale, crazy is what I do best. If everything I learned was a waste, then they will win. However, to every situation, there is always a way to win. Even if everything is against you. I learned that from the Royal Military." I realized immediately what I had said before I noticed it was too late. Gale stopped his blaming and looked at me.

"Royal Military? Who the hell are you to have learned something like that?" He demanded pulling his rather large blade from the sheath.

"Listen to me Gale."

"NO! You listen to me! Only a few people still remain from the original Royal Guard. So...who are you? If you refuse to tell me, I'll kill you and then unmask you. The choice is yours!" He said getting into an attack position.

"Gale, when I reveal my identiy, I know you don't trust me. But don't tell anyone." I said softly.

"What makes you think I won't tell people?" He asked.

"Because Gale." I said before I removed my mask and showed my face to Gale in the bright moonlight. "I am your former Commander Kyran sir." I said. He just looked at me, taking in the details, the words he heard. He couldn't believe it, or rather, wouldn't believe it. He dropped his weapon when he finally decided to accept it...accept the truth.

"Kyran? I...how...what. Oh my god...You're alive?" He stumbled among his words. He tried to understand his own mind.

"Yes, I survived, or rather...escaped my hellhole. Once I did, I contacted you once I found out you were leading the Resistance. You had access to the one thing I needed: Information. I couldn't risk exposing my identity even to you. So I used you, paid for the information. I needed the Carren Escort because I was going to assassinate him. I want revenge for what he did. When you arrested me. I was crying because she died. You knew, something in your order was off. So once I was dealt with, he took care of you. I want revenge for Flyresa, she died by his hand. She died because he did it to sell a conspiracy which has shown itself." I said as Gale continued to procees the information.

"You...you lied to me Kyran...all that time, why didn't you tell the truth?" He demanded.

"If I had told you, and you were captured and they found out who I was. All the work I would of done. It would have been worthless. So ask yourself, would you rather have justice or an old friend?" I asked with a stern look on my face. Gale was more than pissed, he had been used by his old Commander, his friend. Lied to, only for a singular purpose. He didn't want to accept it, however, he had no choice.

"Is this how you treat old friends? Just assests to accomplish a goal? You knew I would have helped you nonetheless." He gave me a look of distaste.

"I don't care Gale, I am still going to accomplish my mission. Whether or not you help is up to you." I said before looking at the brightly lit hospital.

"I'll do it, only because I respected you enough before. What do you need?" He asked.

"A diversion, something big enough to draw their attention away from the main perimeter and the hospital. You think you can cook something up?" I said as I saw flashing lights everywhere.

"Can I? Son, I was destroying things even when you were in diapers. See that fuel depot? I'll cause an explosion and have my men attack the western perimeter. With that much attention, they have to divert their forces. However, with my stretched forces, you only have a 5 minute window at best to get in and deal with the problem. Your escape, I can't help with. So whatever you do then, do it." He said before walking away.

"Gale listen..."

"Kid..please don't. Whatever you say...don't. We were friends alright. This favor I am doing for you..consider it the last of the business between us. You kill her and we'll be even. You got it?" He said with a look of shame.

"I got it, but you know me...I will return that favor. Someday I will." I said before putting my mask back on. Taking on the moniker of The Black Lightning once more.

"Whatever kid, just get going, I got it from here." He finished. I realized what I had done...ruining one of my closest friends. Using him...it hurt him more than me. While I admit, it was hard for me and him to accept. I had a job, and he had to be used. Maybe someday I could return that favor. How and when were a mystery of me. All I could do was accept that fact and move on. I jumped to another rooftop as I began my free-run. My objective was simple, take out Weiss Schnee and that was it. However, Gale had to make the bigger sacrifice. He had to risk his life and his own men...just to help me. I couldn't help them...I had a job. If I did...then this whole job would be pointless.

I jumped and rolled onto a rooftop on the outskirts of the perimeter. I could already see the snipers waiting for something to cross the sightline. Any closer and I would be shot. So all I had to do now was just wait. Examining the entire site, they had military soldiers...The Black Rose...my former brothers. They had fallen to Carren's influence, like everyone else. The only people I could even come to trusting was Gale, maybe the Resistance, the White Fang and...

_Cecilia..._

The Human that worked for the White Fang...the person who risked her life just to break me out of prison. I wasn't sure if I could trust her though. I wasn't sure I could trust anyone at this point. For all I know, Gale could betray me now. Expose my identity if he were ever captured. There was also that one person...The Silver Ghost of Vale. Who had tried to kill me, even in the prison? Who was he? What did he want with me? Whoever it was...they must have had their reasons. All I knew, once I killed Weiss...I was one step closer...to serving justice against Carren. No matter what I had to do.

Then, there was a massive explosion just a few blocks away from me. Gale had started his part, now came mine...I had to do this...for Flyresa. I HAD TO!

_I will always love Kyran..._

_ As will I Flyresa...as will...I..._


	27. Chapter 26

I unsheathed my Gunblade as I jumped down onto the rooftop below me. The sniper looking at the explosion was unaware of my presence. I did a slash across his neck as he died instantly. His body dropped as I eyed the rifle that was propped. I picked it up and looked into the scope. It had a target identifies. It showed who was friendly and an unknown based off an IFF chip. Perfect. I laid down with the rifle overlooking the entire hospital. The scoped identified 6 snipers that were in my way. I aimed and fired. The loud shot was ignored by the massive movement of troops.

"This is Team Leader! We have an assualt on the West perimeter, troops move and engage the target."

"This is West Guard! We identified them as the Resistance! What do we do?"

"Engage them without mercy. We have to make sure this area is secure!" The voices continued on the radio as I shot 2 more of the snipers. 3 were down, 3 to go. The troop movements would help me determine the better route into the hospital. However, I wasn't sure exactly what floor she was on. My only sure guess would be one of the top floors. So if an intruder were to be identified, they could come in from below and above so they couldn't escape. However, I didn't have time to do that. So the only thing I can do is check the hospital log in the lobby. That is...if they didn't wipe the logs. I fired the final round eliminating the final sniper. My path to the entrance was all but clear. 2 men guarded the front while the majority fought the resistance.

I jumped below and made a run along the shadows of the hospital. I wanted my arrival to be known until the very last minute. I ran even faster as I unsheathed my Gunblade and kept low. Then, one of the guards turned and saw my shadowy figure nearly in front of him. However, I refused to let him call out and brought the blade across his throat, thus silencing him before turning to the second and firing my gunblade at him. He then collapsed before I quickly ran inside. I could still hear gunfire, but it was fading, I had little time before they saw the bodies and had lost contact with part of the inner perimeter.

When I had entered the interior lobby, the lights were off yet the computers weren't. It seemed strange but it didn't matter anymore. I dashed behind the counter before making contact into the log. I typed in the name: Weiss Schnee

_Patient #6124_

_ Name: Weiss Schnee_

_ Nature of Visit: Deep cut over back, muscle/nerve damage. Some internal bleeding._

_ Required Treatment: Surgery(Completed)_

_ Current Room #: 718_

That was easy, a bit too easy. Something didn't seem right here. Why didn't they shut down the computers when they had the chance? Did they leave them on intentionally? Something wasn't right...at all. I began walking towards the elevators. If they were leading me towards a trap, I intended to trip it. With me not in it. The doors opened as I set the floor towards 7. I looked up and opened the emergency hatch to the shaft. I climbed up and closed the hatch behind me, the wait would begin. Just in case. The elevator went up steadily as I focused my hearing to the car below my feet. If they tried anything, I would hear it and be able to react to it.

The elevator stopped as I heard the doors below me open with a ding. Then, a quick rush of footsteps going into the small cart.

"What the?"

"Where is he?"

"This doesn't make sense." The soldiers continued in their talks of confusion as I grabbed onto the free rope before swing the blade hard onto the cable holding the cart in place. The screech of metal and screams plummeted below me to the basement. I held on tight as a large explosion rocked the building. I was sure they heard that from the outside now. I let go and rolled into the open hallway of the seventh floor. Smoke rose throughout the hospital as I secretly smiled. It was only me...and her. Finally. Thunder cracked outside as I walked towards Weiss's room. The beeping of hospital equipment to me felt and sounded familiar. I was no stranger to the art of war. I turned to see a one of a kind sight.

There laid Weiss, asleep like a newborn. Her white hair had been let down to allow her to rest. She was beyond beautiful, yet..she had to die. A footstep was heard before I turned just in time to see a slash of metal just fly past my face. My body and mind turned to face whoever had wanted me dead to...no, NO! It was the man of the polar Gunblade...the Legendary Assassian of Ages. It was the Silver Ghost of Vale. The hair was never to be denined. And his mask made my job all that harder.

"You! What are you doing here?" I asked unsheathing my gunblade and pointing it at him.

"Huh, I have paid by the New Royal Government to make sure that this kid stays safe. No matter what." He responded in kind as his updated Gunblade was aimed at me. We held the stance for the longest time before I spoke once more.

"You do realize that this government is a facade? That everything we do here, only further's his agenda. You know who I am talking about. Carren Rhodes!" I yelled as I moved out of the way before sliding the blade against the floor and upwards before he blocked it. We gripped a block that was neither side gaining any ground.

"Carren Rhodes saved this city from those damn faunus! Saved us from that destruction! HE SHOULD BE PRAISED!" He yelled swinging a volly of strikes against me with either a dodge or block in return. I screamed as I brought my blade downward onto him.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A TRUE BELIEVER! SOMEONE WHO IS BRAINWASHED! Wake up! He has corrupted you, used you! WAKE UP! DO IT NOW!" I yelled one last time before I felt my blade strike something different...the mask and skin. I looked up to see the mask my assassin had been wearing shattered in 2 as the blade dug into his skin. He forced himself back and his face hidden by his silver hair began to laugh.

"You...you...YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as he kicked him out into the hallway before I saw his face. I soon realized by the facial features...it..wasn't a man at all, but rather...a woman. WHAT? The greatest assassin in the region, who had gained both fame and infamy, earned a massive legend was not the cold-blooded man I had heard of but...a woman.

My back hit the wall as she kept attacking me out of pure rage. I blocked her as I noticed she was brainwashed by him. Long enough to have made a great impression and confuse even herself of who she truly was. She continued her attacks of rage as I felt her boot slam my chest. The immense force made me fly back down the hall.

The pain was immense. How...did she attain this strength? It didn't matter to me, I had to fight her, and SURVIVE!

"Wake up! You know something is wrong! WAKE UP!" I yelled as she brought her Gunblade downward as I held a block position. I could feel my strength fading a bit as I held it tight. How did this happen to her? What did my father do to this woman to have this happen? I tripped her as I got myself back up. My upper chest crying in pain.

"You will die Mr. Lightning...NO MATTER THE COST!" She screamed before she did another directional roundhouse kick into my chest, my body crashing through the hospital window that was stationed above a power generator on the 5th floor. I felt my body go through free fal before crashing into a large metal object.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain as my body collapsed onto the ground, it felt more like a few broken ribs. My arm was in immense pain as well. Damn it, I...I can't die now! NOT YET! I groaned gripping my arm as I managed to force my body up before grabbing my Gunblade. What...the hell was she?

I heard a displacement of water as the rain settled on the Silver Ghost who looked at me with pride. "It was an honor fightning someone so...interesting. However, with all good things. They must come to an end. Goodbye...Kyran." She said before she began to charge me. The world had slowed down almost in an instant. The rain fell down upon us both as I processed what she had said.

_She...she called me Kyran...but...how?_

_ How...did she know my name?_

_ Who...is she?_


	28. Chapter 27

"Goodbye Kyran..." She said before charging me. The world slowed down in an instant as I watched my mysterious assassin dash me with her Gunblade.

WHAT? How...how did she know my identity? I kept it a secret even from Gale..yet, she knew it. Had I failed in my mission? To serve justice in the night of the unknown? Had I...

I felt a massive pain in my stomach as my assassin looked at my mask. The taste of copper felt rank in my mouth. What? I looked down to see the slim blade had pierced me entirely. The pain...it was beyond anything I had ever felt in my life. Grabbing the blade weakly, I tried with what strength I had left...it was no use. Then, I felt the blade exit me rather swiftly. The pain was excruciating as I screamed in agony. Then seeing the mysterious woman once more, she did a roundhouse kick to my upper chest. My body flying backwards and off the hospital roof. I saw the sky as I fell. What..had I done wrong? Was it my own fantasy that I was powerful? There was something I was missing...my sense of purpose, my honor...or my need for revenge. All of it...worthless. I was suddenly kicked back to reality once more as I felt my body hit the ground.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain. My body couldn't take any more. I was dying...but I couldn't. NO! NOO! I tried to stay awake...it was over. I...had failed...it was over. I began closing my eyes...as I readily accepted my fate. I'll see you soon...Flyresa...

"KYRAN!" A feminine voice yelled at me. I slowly opened my eyes as I noticed the world around me was moving rather quickly. Was this the beginning of my process to the afterlife? Or..was it something else.

"STAY AWAKE! YOU HEAR ME?! JUST STAY AWAKE!" She kept yelling as I felt my body being carried, rather quickly to an unknown destination. My body screamed for a desperate rest, however, whoever my savior may be. I had to listen. I HAD TO STAY AWAKE!

"Please...don't die on me!" She demanded of me. I could hear...crying as well. What? Was that...no, it...couldn't be. I opened my weak eyes to see who I could remember so clearly.

_No...please...Cecilia..don...don't_

My final thoughts hit me before I completely blacked out. The darkness consumed my mind, soul and body as whatever would happen next, would be for fate to decide...

6 days later...

Cecilia walked into the medical tent. She saw Kyran who was for the most part wrapped in bandages and barely breathing at this point. It took nearly a week of treatment before he was even allowed a moment of rest. After she had brought his broken and bleeding body. She had argued with the superiors for so long. A majority decision was made to save him. So the best doctors in the camp had spent the last six days stitching him up and healing him. However she noticed along with a few other doctors, that his aura, which many hunters and huntresses used as a healing factor. Was nowhere near being used. As if someone put a mental barrier in his mind, to restrict his body from accessing the power. So for the past 2 years...his body was only healing naturally, which explain the many scars he had all over his body. Rather than using the aura, the body was using the natural ability to heal.

"He is still asleep?" A voice asked behind her. She turned to see Adam who had looked over at Kyran's limp and frail body.

"He's been like this ever since I found him. He was dying outside the hospital. Ironic yes. However, he was about to die without any help." Cecilia said with a smile on her face. His lone wolf act..while impressive, was pointless. He needed the help.

Then, a small noise was heard from within inside the tent. Cecilia turned towards the noise of the unknown. It was...Kyran. He was awake...finally. How was a complete and total mystery to her and even Adam who was staring at the very resilient human, who had faced death and beyond, and survived.

"Where..ah...ugh." My eyes fluttered opened as I looked up at the ceiling of a cloth area confused my mind. Where was I? I didn't understand any of it. Am I dead? If that was the case, then why...why do I feel pain? I though...people who died, felt no more. Am I wrong?

"Hey there, looks like you're not dead! What a surprise after what I saw." A pale face came into my line of sight. Her hazel eyes stared into my own. Her smile sending the warmth towards me.

"Where am I? What..happened?" I asked softly. I could taste dried crimson in my mouth, whatever had happened...it was truly all a blur.

"Well, according to your injury list from the doctor, you received 6 broken ribs, 1 broken arm, a bruised back, multiple cuts and lacerations, and the big hole in your chest from whatever pierced you and that was after you fell 7 stories off a hospital roof. Whatever really happened, you would know. With the recent reports, it seemed you caused a region wide manhunt for the man known as the Black Lightning. And that would be you it seems. Man you look worse than it seems. I mean, who falls off a hospital? Kind of ironic it seems my friend." The third voice finished as Adam and Cecilia turned towards it.

The purple haired man wearing a black coat walked into the medical tent smiling. His colored shades hiding his eyes for the most part. However, his most defining features were the twin Katanas on his back and the unmistakable smile of the man known as Murasaki No Oogarasu AKA The Purple Raven. He walked over past Adam to see Kyran who was broken and bruised, unable to even turn his head to see the third man.

"I..like to think irony is for fools. The reality is...the hospital wouldn't want me. So it kicked me out...literally."I joked through the massive pain.

"Mura...can we help you?" Cecilia asked with a smile on her face.

"Actually, I was hoping I could help you!" He responded in kind.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well, according to the doctor's report...Mr. Rhodes here, doesn't use aura to heal. His body uses the naturual ability to heal. So, why don't we break that mental barrier and let the aura take over?" He said smiling.

Cecilia and Adam both gasped realizing his words. "Are you mad Mura? In his physical state, it would probably kill him! His body is too weak! He needs to rest!" She said angerly.

"Given his state, it would take about 2 months to even allow to try that procedure. However, all it will be is a simple unlock of that barrier. His aura would heal all the open wounds and thus, can use it normally!" He said with a serious tone this time.

"Yes that is the case! However, the procedure is rather painful, and I don't think his body will able to take it!" She countered.

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled.

"BUT IT DOES!" She yelled back.

"Wait..."I interuppted. The both stopped arguing to look at me.

"I...I'll do it. I..have to do. Please..."I asked painfully. I struggled to stay awake as Cecilia walked away and Mura took her place.

"You know like I said, once I unlock it. It'll be up to you to stay alive. So are you sure?" He asked once more.

"Yes...do it." I said as I gripped both my fists, however. I knew that whatever I did to null the pain..it would be worthless.

"Alright, here I go. Good luck Kyran. You're gonna need it friend." He finished before placing his hand on my bandaged chest. The glow of aura eminated around it as he worked on destroying the mental barrier put in place. Then, a final blast of aura broke the invisible barrier in my mind before Mura opened his eyes to look at me. All of sudden, there was pain everywhere, EVERYWHERE!

"AAHHHH!" I screamed as I tried moving around. The pain...oh god! WHY?

"MURA DO SOMETHING!" Cecilia screamed.

"I can't, it's up to him! Let it happen!" He tried saying through the massive screams of pain. Cecilia watched as I tossed and turned around on the cot screaming at the top of my lungs. They could be heard from all over the camp.

"KYRAN!" Cecilia tried to get to me but Mura stopped her.

"CECILIA! Don't! DON'T STOP IT!" Mura yelled.

"HE'S DYING!" She screamed!

"AAAHHH!" My screams intensified as my aura exploded everywhere. My hair instantly turning pure snow white and my eyes changing to sky blue. Still screaming, I could feel all the wounds closing. Healing themselves through the self weaving aura. I...what...what the hell was this unknown power to me? What is this? Why?

Mura, Adam and Cecilia all stared at this unknown form of mine. As if it seemed alien to them. However, unbeknowst to them. It was years upon years of stored anger, emotion and loss, all of which was stored in the hidden aura. All of it rushing out and manifesting into something that would be known as The Lightning Flash Form. An aura transformation that was part aura, but almost pure emotion. All the anger, hate, loss, love coming together at once to amplify my strength, speed, reflexes, all through the mass power of my will and emotion. It was in a sense, beautiful. The pureness of the form was not artifical at all, no one had helped me achieve it but myself.

The tent fell silent as the screaming stopped and my form had receded back into my body. While I was in massive pain and beyond exhausted, all of the wounds on my body, both external and intenal, were healed. I opened my eyes as panted heavily before turning my head towards my rather terrifed onlookers. They just stared at the rare event that they had witnessed. What they saw...didn't or rather wasn't human. Whatever they had unleashed...it would haunt not only Kyran...but everyone...including the people of Vale. For the next 7 years. With this new unlocked power. The man known as the Black Lightning would not be known as a myth or a rumour. Rather...it would fall into Legend. Something to be written into the history books. However, not as a hero, rather...as a man who was hidding the fact...of a monster. One he would fight to control...for the rest of his life.


	29. Chapter 28

_ Kyran...good, you're still alive..._

_ Flyresa! Wait...I.._

_ I have done all I can my love, the rest...is what you make for yourself._

_ NO! Don't leave! NOT AGAIN!_

"FLYRESA!" I woke up screaming reaching for nothing in front of me. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and panting. Damn it...these nightmares. I miss her yet...she always comes to remind me. WHY? I didn't deserve this...I never wanted any of this. However, that was a fact. I unfortunatly had to live with. I quickly examined my surroundings. I was still in the medical tent, it was early evening. How long was I out? How did I get here? More importantly though...what the hell happened to me. I remembed the sudden burst of energy and...all the anger. I wanted...to kill something, just to satisfy an unknown lust. The last time I had this feeling, was fightning my own father. What was this unknown power that was in me? I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to learn just yet.

"Evening Mr. Rhodes, I am glad to see you survived the treatment, or rather, the removal of your aura." A man with Purple hair said from the shadows. He walked out to reveal himself to me with a big smile on his face. I however, did not have the same reaction. I gripped his coat and looked him in the eyes through his colored shades.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I demanded as he laughed. What was so funny from the man?

"What did I do? I saved your life is what I did. You had mental barrier in your mind which refused your aura. How and when they were put in place is a mystery to me. All I know, it was done intentionally. So be a little damn thankful now alright?" He said gritting his teeth. We locked our angry eyes for a moment before a third voice stopped us from killing each other.

"Boys! No fighting! Besides, if you kill each other, who is going to help me?" It was Cecilia who broke the grip between us and stood in the gap.

"Sorry Cecilia, kinda got carried away with the pyscho-Commander here. But hey, who am I to blame?" Mura joked.

"Uh-huh, I got carried away myself. Still, someone who dresses in mostly purple, you must be popular." I joked myself before Murasaki leered at me.

"Jeez...you are hopeless you little fool. Cecilia, talk to him before you send him my way." Mura finished as he walked out of the tent. His presence leaving us to be alone.

"What the hell is his problem?" I asked still looking at the area where he originally stood.

"Murasaki...well, he isn't a big fan of the White Fang at all. Being here, with us. He hates it. He is only here for one reason." She said confidently.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Me." She responded as I turned towards her upon hearing the words.

"You mean? You and him...?" I asked.

"Yes, as much as I don't want to believe it. He actually, saved my life...many years ago. I owe him my life." She said smiling.

"I loved someone once, I can tell when someone has a fake smile. And, you don't owe anyone a damn thing. What you do with that contract of his. It's up to you." I said softly as her smile quickly faded.

"You're the first person to notice that. Congrats. Still, after you get ready, meet Mura near the training area. Your new clothes, they're by your bed." She said before walking away. I went over to see the small set of clothes, again, the main color of black. I heard her one last time.

"Oh and Kyran...thank you." She said softly before leaving the tent entirely. I waited for a moment as her leaving continued the effect on me. The spell on me broke before I saw what clothes had been brought for me. It was a sleeveless black coat with a popped collar that had extended downwards. Gray pants, boots and the mask, this time black and red. I guess they really did adore those masks. I put on the clothes, feeling the slim design had given me much more freedom of movement. I wasn't too big of a fan of this design. Less protection in the core area. However, I was safe for now. How long though...I wasn't sure. I walked out of the tent in the evening light overlooking Forever Fall Forest. How did we miss this area?

"So you're finally up are you now human?" I turned to see Adam in his signature black coat and mask. His intimidation made me frightful, yet, I wouldn't back down from him.

"You. Are you going to kill me?" I asked defiantly from him as he got down to my level still holding the stare of fear.

"As much as I want to see you suffer and die. I am here as an ally, for now. I have been ordered by the High Council not to harm you. As you rudely abandoned them 2 months ago, this was our chance to bring you to them. So for now, you are in custody of the White Fang. Be thankful, very few humans get the chance to see our lives. While still breathing." Adam said. His intimidating stare, the stature and even his voice, they were all terrifying. Yet, I could tell one thing. Even if we were considered enemies, he had something to protect. As with all people. I respected and understood that. However, it would never be considered a way of life. For me at least.

"Holy damn...you are still alive kid, what a shock after this long. Welcome back!" Another man had called out. Was this a reunion for me? I turned to see...oh my god...it was. Samuel Rai, that son of a bitch. He was supporting the White Fang all this time.

"SAM?" I asked with a confused tone.

"Yep! As you can tell, I am still in business for the most part. However, President Carren or rather your father, dismantle a majority of my arsenal for himself. So, I am siding with the White Fang for the time until my company is back up. I was before but hey, what are you gonna do right?" He said jokingly before I gripped my fist.

"He isn't my father Sam." I said softly.

"I know, I heard what happened. Whatever it's worth kid, I am sorry. I know you'll make him pay, but give him a little something from me you hear?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yea, I got it Sam. Nice seeing you again." I chuckled softly.

"You too kid, you too..."He finished before walking off. Was Gale not the only one? I mean...he led the human resistance but there were Humans amongst the Faunus, while not in the ideal conditions. It was still enough to gather up hatred for...him.

"Kyran! Come on over!" It was Mura calling me over. I sighed before going over to him. I know Cecilia said he wanted to see me. Whatever the reason for me to stop with the bed rest, it must have been important.

"So, why in the hell did you wake me up Mura? What is going on?" I asked before he threw a sword towards me as I caught it mid-flight.

"You nearly died in Vale. So before you see the council and leave. You are getting training from yours truly. I have seen your skill. While very impressive, it is ancient today. So, you will build a new stance, master a few techniques, and in the end of it all. Fight me to show me you can be an excellent student. Or is that too hard for you Kyran?" He cockily said as he took up his stance. It was very composed and he was very well focused on me. I took up my own, placing the sword in a forward dash position keeping it close to my head. Observing my oppenent. I would wait until he striked before I began attacking. In any good combat situation, observe your opponent before overtaking him. Then, he disappeared as a flush of leaves flew up from where he was.

"What the hell?" I said as I scanned around looking for him. Then a purple blur flew past me as I felt the wind behind it. What was this? I have never seen an fighter like this at all.

"I know that technique, having your oppenent attack first. However, this ability of mine allows me to move so fast that it is just a blur to you. I can see you though, rather clearly. Observing you, watching you look for me, it is rather funny to watch. If you want to defeat me though." He said before I felt a boot kick me to the floor of leaves. "You need to learn everything I can teach you. As there people out there, far stronger, far worse than me. Ones which, I regret even knowing." He said with anger. As if someone, like me, from his own past had caused him to realize that fact.

"Are you going to stand there Mura, or am I doing this for nothing?" I said retaking my own stance. I knew his technique, all I had to do, was properly counter it.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, let's do this again Kyran. This time though, try to lay at least a hit on me." He said smiling.

"I can guarentee that my friend. You can count on it." I said before charging him once more.

7 Years Later

If only I had known about what would happen not even 4 months afterwards. All that training, my time spent there...dear god...what sort of sick depraived person would do such things. To me...and...to her?

_There are always more monsters in this world than we want to believe...always._


	30. Chapter 29

4 months later...

_Kyran...are you okay?_

_ Flyresa! WHY? Why are you doing this to me? Why torment me?_

_ I am only doing what I must to strength your resolve_

_ Then tell me! Where do I begin?_

_ Open your eyes...and you'll find the way..._

_ FLYRESA! DON'T! FLYRESA!_

I woke up panting once more. Why is she doing do this to me? Strength my resolve by opening my eyes? Because that makes all the sense. I looked outside my tent, it was nighttime already. Mura's training was exhausting but I managed to get through it for the most part. I got up from the bed and put on my jacket and pants. The dense air of the tent was making it hard to think. I needed the fresh air. I walked out into the warm air as it flowed through my hair. It felt...wonderful. However, I couldn't stay here forever. I heard a small whimper as I wondered what was out this late. It wasn't Grimm. Far from it. Could it be an animal? No...too late out. Which left one option: A person. I looked over the Forever Fall Forest bathed in moonlight. The midnight morning dew had already begun, giving it the shining effect.

"Hello there Kyran..." I turned around to see Cecilia walk next to me to look at the wonderous view.

"Cecilia, what are you doing up so late?" I asked her softly. I could see tears on her face.

"Sorry, I just had...nightmares. You?" She asked back.

"Same. I wasn't aware someone like you had nightmares." I chuckled.

"Well given my reputation, I guess it would make sense." She said sniffling. I guess the nightmares had a big effect on her.

"Cecilia, I have known you for at least half a year. Yet...there is something you're hiding aren't you? I can see some of the scars on your neck. Something did happen." I said. She realized that the scars were showing and tried hiding them but it was no use.

"It...it's hard to talk about." She said as she tried to avoid the subject.

"You're talking to a man who had his best friend and Fiance both died in his arms. His own father betrayed him. And labled a traitor to humanity. I remember you saying that you knew that pain. So believe me. I understand and...I'm sorry about that day. For yelling at you." I said looking in shame.

"You're right but...are you sure?" She asked. I put my hand her shoulder in comfort.

"I am sure, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I said smiling. However, she began crying.

"About 9 years ago, I was 10 years old. I was the daughter of the Hawke Royal Family from Atlas. I went on the trip to my first time in Vale with my parents. We went to Forever Fall Forest under special security. It was beautiful, just like now. It was a fond memory. That is...until they showed up." She said as the tears kept rushing out.

"Who is they?" I asked curiously.

"...Slavers." She responded with a tramutized face. I looked at her in complete shock. "The security detail died immediately, so my parents told me to run. Run for my life. So I did. I ran as fast as I could. When I looked back...both of my parents had been shot. So I kept running, they however...caught me. When I came to...I was in an unknown location. When I realized it. This was no ordinary slave group...but the sexual ones." She said crying trying to restrain herself. I just kept looking at her, my own tears starting to form. That...would explain many things.

"So...I was sold into the sex trade at the age of 10. For the next 6 years...I faced the worst years of my life. All of them, abusing, hitting and doing things I could have never imagined to me. 6 years of god awful torture and no came to help me. I...was all alone. I was ready to accept my fate, that this would be the rest of my life. That is...until Murasaki came." She said still tear stricken.

"His original mission wasn't even me. He was going after the slavers. He killed them. Freeing us all. I would never forget him. It is one of the reasons I joined the White Fang. So when I escaped, it was pure winter. I had even forgotten the feel of the snow, what it was like to have freedom. So when I ran out onto the Streets of Vale. I collapsed into the snow. While I was dying I was thinking: Finally, I am free...finally. Then Adam came along, he picked my frail body. I was so terrified, thinking he was one of the slavers trying to take me back. No, he took me to the White Fang, where I was welcomed to a new family. One of open arms. They never hurt me, never yelled, never wanted to ever ruin me. So 2 years later. I tracked down Mura, thanking him properly. He felt so sorry, that...he wanted to keep me safe. I didn't want his protection though, I just wanted him to know, that his work saved many lives. So...now you see. See why I am the way I am. I wanted them all to die. All of them to suffer the consequences for they had done to me. Yet...I don't think I can do this anymore. Every night I go to sleep, my nightmares...they always get worse. To the point that if they continue, I...might not wake up the next day and...just die." She cried into my shoulder. I held her tight as I could tell all the painful memories of her past...just coming against once more. To haunt her.

"It's okay Cecilia, we are here...we won't let anything happen to you okay." I said crying myself. It was painful, having a young girl who was pure and innocent, turned and ruined under the guise of man. She was forced to adapt to harsh world. By herself even as a child. It was so wrong...why in the hell would these monsters...do this to her? I don't know but...I would never let it happen again.

"Kyran?" She looked up at me with her tear soaked face.

"Yea?" I said softly.

"I can't seem to get to sleep...can, you please stay with me tonight?" She asked genuinly. I blushed almost immediately. If Murasaki found out about this...I don't think a harsh lecture would cut it.

"Cecilia, but what about you and Mura? I thought..." I asked before she interrupted me.

"He doesn't understand...you do. For the first time, I have someone who can sympathize with me. While not in the way I did...you know the pain. Of being alone. I just want someone who I can stay with. Someone who can promise me, that they won't hurt me. That they would protect me." She said as the memories of Flyresa came back with her voice.

_I know you will keep me safe..._

She looked up at me smiling before kissing me on my lips. I was very hesitant but soon gave in. I kissed her as well, holding her tight before we broke the kiss and held our foreheads together in the graceful silence. What had I done? If...Murasaki found out...if they found out. I would probably, not survive the night.

"Will you stay with me Kyran?" She asked softly.

"Yes...I will, I will stay with you, protect you...I have to. I won't let you die. I swear it." I said as I embraced her once more. I had broken my promise...for Flyresa, to Murasaki, to...Raynes. While she was still gone. I had to obligate my promise. Yet...I had to move on. And Cecilia is the one thing I trust thats left. I had to protect her. Not matter what she had to be safe. However, I said those same words to Flyresa and...she had died. Right in my arms. I swore to myself. I would keep Flyresa safe...yet I knew. If I don't keep Cecilia safe...I..don't think I would be able to live with myself.

"Is something wrong Kyran?" She asked with genuine concern. My face had shown confusion and mixed emotions. Of whether of what I am doing is either right...or wrong.

"It is just. Flyresa...she died 18 months ago. To find someone to take her place.." She stopped as she put her fnger to my lips.

"I will never replace her. I know how much she means to you. You almost married her. I understand that you don't think of me as the woman you fell love in with. I get it. However, we both need something to fight for. So, I fight for you, and you fight for me. I would think fair don't you think?" She asked.

"In a way, yes. However, I fight for more than one person. President Carren is out there, searching for anyone who would challenge his rule. Eliminating them entirely. So I fight for more than you. I fight for those who can't do it themselves. I fight for the people of a nation that is wanting liberation. I fight for all of Vale. And most importantly...I fight for Flyresa. Before my life is over, I will make sure this world is free. For future generations to live free from the tyranny of others. I will make that peace for her...no matter what. Even, at the cost of my own life." I said softly shedding a tear as the moonlight shined upon the Angel Pendant around my neck. It was her reminder, she was always with me. Even to the end.

Cecilia looked at me smiling. "You really do have noble intentions. It makes me wonder...what have we been doing all this time."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Humans have fought even before we were born. Before that..the Grimm. Before that, well..I don't know. I mean as long as history has began. We have always fought. Have you ever imagined a world, where we could truly..live in peace?" She asked

"More times than I could count. I have grown up on the battlefield. Matured with it and learning to live with the cold and harsh reality of the world. So I have always dreamed of peace. Where we can all live normally. However, that is a hollow promise that would never come true." I said softly.

"Nothing is truly hollow, if you strive for it, and make it true for everyone else. Then we can truly live in peace." She said embracing me. "We really should go to sleep. Care to join me Kyran?" She asked.

"Of course, let's go." I said smiling and walking towards the tent.

_For as long as I have lived, War...has been a common factor. But its what you don't see, is what is the most terrifying._


	31. Chapter 30

The Next Morning...

I opened my eyes slowly. I turned my head to see Cecilia sleeping next to me peacefully. As it was probably the first time in her proper life that she was able to sleep without the nightmares. She was cuddled up against me tightly. I wasn't sure when Murasaki would be back from the morning scout. If he saw me like this. Well, I..I would rather not think about it. I got up quietly, removing Cecilia's arms from the tight grip she had and placing them on the bed. Seeing her, like this in peace. It made me happy to finally help her. Then, I saw her hazel eyes begin to open slowly. Her first sight was of me staring at her. She smiled at me.

"Kyran...thank you, for last night." She said softly as she began to tear up. I kneeled down wiping the tear away.

"It's okay. I understand, you were afraid. Of what your life would bring. All the horrors you went through. I will make sure, that it never happens to you again. I promise." I said kissing her once more. I wouldn't have it happen again, having anyone lost. I would protect her.

"I know...you have to go. If Mura saw you here, well...we can't have that right?" She asked with coy.

"No, we can't. I'll see you in a little bit." I said before walking out of the tent. The morning dawn shined into my eyes as I felt the morning air go around me. Walking over to my tent, I thought about what I had done. I had slept with Cecilia, who was with my friend..Murasaki. Why did I do it? I cared for her, I wouldn't let her get hurt. However, that wasn't the issue. It was Mura. To hear, that Cecilia had cheated on him. I wasn't sure how he would react. All I know...he would not react well. At all. I entered my tent before putting on my boots and gunblade. I just hope..no one saw at least. Still, how long would it take before Murasaki noticed strange behavior from Cecilia?

"Mr. Lightning, we need you now." A young faunus soldier entered my tent nearly out of breath. Something had obviously scared the young man half to death. Something big. If he didn't even call me by my real name. What the hell would that mean?

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"Someone broke through the perimeter. A large sized group. Leading them, I don't know what I saw, but she is deadly." He said panicking.

"She? Calm down!" I yelled at him

"She...decimated my entire squad. Please! Do something!" He demanded of me. I grabbed my black mask which I hadn't wore for a while. It fit over my eyes as I walked outside my tent to see a large plume of smoke that was where the outer perimeter was. Who...what in the hell did that?

"Where is Murasaki?" I asked the young man.

"He should be here right now. Why isn't he?" He began crying.

"CALM DOWN!" I yelled before I saw Cecilia running out of her tent fully dressed.

"Kyran! What's going on?" She asked before seeing the large plume of smoke. "What is that?"

"I..I don't know." I said softly before hearing more screams coming from that direction. The smoke and heat getting every closer. "Cecilia, start evacuating everyone now. Whatever is coming, we need to leave. Now!" I yelled before seeing another burst of smoke.

"You don't plan to take whatever that is alone?" She asked.

"I will, please. Do this for me. Go, now." I said before drawing my gunblade. It had been a long time since I had held it. The weight of it felt strange to me, almost alien.

"No! I am not leaving you again!" She countered.

"The last time someone stayed by my side, they died. Now go!" I yelled once more before a massive fireball scorched the ground nearby me. Through the darkness of the smoke, I saw a pair of fiery eyes. One that had the intent to murder everyone in sight. Me included.

"WHERE IS BLACK LIGHTNING!" A voice boomed over the sounds of the screams. I tightned my grip on the handle before walking up to confront it.

"Right here!" I said confidently. However, inside, my fear was tearing me apart. The booming voice quickly turned to femine laughter as I saw a beautfiul black haired female wearing a crimson dress. Yet, she held fire in her hands as if it were nothing.

"So, you're The Black Lightning? Very handsome I must say. However, still not impressive enough for my tastes." She said with coy.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Isn't that the question of the day? All those dirty animals I killed said the same damn thing. However, they were just in my way. I have been well compensated to...coerce you. Bring you to President Carren himself. He wants to talk you hun. Come on, it'll be just me and you the whole ride there." She said seductivly.

"No, I am not going anywhere, the only way you are taking me in is with my corpse." I yelled.

She scoffed while doing a facepalm. "Stubborn little brat aren't we? Well, then we will do this the hard way won't we now!" She yelled before shooting fire at the entire camp, burning them alive...the screams, all the pain and torture.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I had to keep it inside, I...couldn't.

"There is only way to make this stop! YOU KNOW IT!" She laughed as the fire grew everywhere, burning all the group alive.

"You...you god damn, soul-less...BITCH!" I screamed as my hair turned snow white and my eyes sky blue. I had an evil smirk on my face as her expression changed to curious.

"Oh, did I make you angry now? Well then, let's see what you're made of!" She yelled shooting the fire in my direction as I smacked it aside with the gunblade. "Ha...HAHA! You think you can just hurt me like that? YOU REALLY ARE FUCKING PATHETIC!" I charged her rather quickly before using a downward slash before she moved out of my way.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded as she used more fire but I just laughed as the flames were easily thrown away.

"THIS? HAHA! YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? I AM THE DARKNESS OF THE STORM! I AM THE NIGHTMARE YOU REFUSE TO SEE! I AM THUNDER! I AM THE BLACK LIGHTNING! YOU WILL DIE!" I screamed as I kept swinging with an immeasureable bloodlust as she kept dodging me seeing the pure anger from this form. It was not even human...far from anything she had ever seen. This monster. What...in God's name is this?

Finally, I managed to strike a small area of her face as blood dripped onto the scorched ground. "Huh...you really are good Mr. Lightning, no has ever managed to do that so far. You're the first. It doesn't matter though. As you will BURN!" She screamed throwing a massive fireball. This was too much for even me. Still, it doesn't hurt to try. I prepared to try and hit it before a dark clad figure dropped in front of me. Then I noticed...it was the silver hair...The Silver Ghost of Vale. What the hell was she doing here? The massive fireball was immediately dissapated as she swung it away with ease.

"Go...now!" She yelled as she charged the woman in red. I stood there speechless however, the monster inside me decided to help her.

"No!" A demonized voice yelled as charged to attack the red woman. I swung to strike her but it was no use. She dodged all my attacks with ease. She laughed as she began charging up a third fireball. "As much as I want to continue Mr. Lightning, sorry hun. I guess I'll take you...dead!" She finished before she threw it at me. Time slowed down seeing the massive flame heading towards me, the demon wanted to keep fighting. However, this...this was too much even for me. I saw a figure running towards me, pushing me. It...it was the Silver Ghost. Why in the hell was she helping me? I thought...I was her enemy. I had realized I was positioned at the edge of the cliff with me and her both going over. Time sped back up as we both fell into the forest below. I had realized where I was as I held her tight positioning myself for my body to take the force of the ground below.

"KYRAN NO!" She yelled. However, it was too late as I felt a massive impact below on my back. The pain began rushing all over my body as I felt my body roll down the hill. Even though I was in massive pain, I held onto her tight. What...what the hell is going on? The rolling finally stopped as I managed to get a view or rather the only thing in my sight. It was the Ghost. She had taken off her mask, her violet eyes...they were crying. Wait...why? I...didn't get any of it.

"No...Kyran, please...stay awake." She demanded of me crying. I screamed in pain as I tried moving. "Use..your aura. Please..."She said softly placing her hand on my barely beating chest. I couldn't...I tried to but I just couldn't. I slowly started to close my eyes before she screamed at me.

"KYRAN! Wake up damn it! I believed in you, don't prove me wrong!" She screamed as she began crying. Wait...was that. No...that can't be...you're...you are supposed to be dead.

_Flyresa? Is..is that really you?_

I began screaming as my aura began healing all my wounds. Setting the damaged bones back into place and healing them again. I was crying from the pain...waiting for it to end. I heard a large crack as my spine was being set back into place. "AHHH!" I screamed one last time looking up to see her crying. I finally blacked out from the pain.

_Flyresa? Are...are you really alive? I remember you, dying in my arms. I remember hearing you say, you would always be with me. Is this...your way of protecting me? Being another person? Why? Why not tell me? Tell me that you are here now...I would be happy if you...could come back to me once more. Please...please._


	32. Chapter 31

_Kyran...wake up..._

_ What? Wait...no!_

_ Wake up...my love..._

"Flyresa" I said softly. I was exhausted beyond belief. My body was propped against a tree. What the hell had happened to me?

"Kyran...please rest." A feminine voice said to me. I turned to see the Ghost and her violet eyes looking at me. It...couldn't be. It made no sense..

"Wait...please" I said painfully as I got up from the tree, nearly collapsing on the ground once more.

"Please rest Kyran..."She said pushing me back down. The pain from my previous injuries had taken a massive toll on my body.

"Wait..please, before you go...tell me...who are you?" I asked as my eyes began to close once more as I would go back into my resting sleep. However, I had to know. Was..it really her? Was it...Flyresa? If..it was true...I just had to know.

"I..I knew you before. However, I don't...I can't say. All you have to do now is rest. Worry about me later. I sent your team your location, so they will pick you up...soon. Sleep now Kyran..we will meet again." Were her last words before I saw her boot kick my face. The pain...I..no. It was...was her. Flyresa...she was still alive. I knew it now. She's alive! Finally! I..can be happy once again.

"KYRAN!" A voice yelled at I opened my eyes to a bright purple. It was Murasaki who had Cecilia right behind her.

"Wha..what?" I stumbled my words as he picked me up to my feet.

"What the hell happened up there? One minute, you were fightning that demon, the next, you feel over 200 meters down a cliff. So tell me again, what happened?" He demanded of me as I looked at him through his colored shades, he had angry eyes, ones...I had never seen before. He wasn't concerned of my safety, no...far from it. He was angry about something. A feeling I remembered clearly with Flyresa. It was the feeling of anger...he demanded vengance for his comrades.

"I don't what you're talking about. I was fighting to survive...from that crazy woman." I said as he picked me up from my jacket and slammed his fist against my stomach. I cringed from the pain on my stomach as I coughed up a little blood. He was...beyond angry.

"Don't fucking lie to me Kyran. I know before she attacked the camp...you weren't in your tent. You would have been up, doing a morning patrol. Instead, my scouts and the remaining surviors said you had slept in..but not in your tent. So..where were you this morning?" He asked once more as he hit my cheek hard. Feeling the pain from his attacks was only amplifying my anger. No...I couldn't..not against him.

"I was sleeping in because of the training you put me through. Sleeping in my bed you...AHH!" I screamed as he stabbed a katana through my arm. His bloodlust had demanded answers.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME AGAIN! Otherwise, I'll stab this in a more...sensitive area. Now, where were you this morning?" He demanded as Cecilia had grabbed his arm.

"Mura! Stop this! He is your teammate and friend! STOP THIS NOW!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, he'll be just fine. He can just heal with the aura. For right now, I want...answers...NOW!" He yelled as he twisted the blade through my arm. I screamed as I felt the blade tear through the muscle and even the bone. I couldn't keep the secret. I had..to tell him. I had..to.

"I was in.." However, Cecilia interrupted me.

"Wait! He...was...with me Mura." She said shamefully. He turned his head towards Cecilia in shock. Completly forgetting about the decimated camp above. Now realized..that all his work..the White Fang...all those people killed. All because of...this.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I...I..."She stumbled on her words in fear trying to back away.

"Answer me Cecilia. Now.." He asked as he began walking towards her. I gripped the Katana still pinned in my arm, ripping it out. My arm bleeding heavily from the massive open wound. I had to stop him..from his crazy attitude.

"Stop it now Murasaki!" I yelled through my blood stained mouth. I..wouldn't let him hurt her. Not now...or EVER AGAIN! "I was with her, I had stayed in her tent. I slept with her." I said defiantly as he tried to focus himself through the rush of new information.

"You...slept with Cecilia..did..I hear that right? Or is that desperate attempt of heroism?" He demanded of me.

"Yes...yes he did Mura. He slept with me. I care for Kyran. He understands my pain. You were with me..because you felt bad. I don't think you really cared though. He was with me because he knew what was right for me. Not what you wanted." She said to him defiantly. Mura stopped between the both of us. Laughing maniacally, I wasn't sure what happened..but it wouldn't be good.

"I trusted both of you...I loved you Cecilia, and this...this is how you repay. After I had saved your life from that despicable slaver. Did you hear that Kyran? She is a former sex slave. I saved her life! However, I guess she told you that right? I loved you. Kyran...I had faith in you to be a good friend. That's too hard I guess isn't it?" He said drawing his other Katana. He had that smile...the one everyone knew. His happy smile, but not the one of friendship. However, he would be happy..once he killed me.

"Mura, calm down..please. You don't know wha.."My sentence stopped as I felt a massive pain in my stomach. Looking down it confirmed my worst fear. He had done a blur run and stabbed me. I could feel the blood rushing down my coat. The pain...it was overwhelming. No..no...NO! My body collapsed on the ground as I had heard Cecilia screaming as I felt myself hit the ground..he was trying to kill me. I had to fight though...I HAD TO FIGHT!

"MURA! STOP! You're killing him!" She screamed as she drew her own Katana as the Twin Justice collided with her own sword. He wouldn't leave any surviors to the horrible mistake he had made. Killing his love and his best friend. He knew...he had to kill us both.

_We will meet again Kyran...Now...GET UP!_

Her voiced yelled again as I gripped my bleeding abdomen. I began laughing...this time demonically.

"You fucking pathetic worm...You think YOU CAN JUST KILL ME?" I yelled with an evil smile on my face. My dark aura consumed me as my wounds healed me rather quickly. I kicked up my Gunblade into my hand and pointed it at him. My hair bursting into it's snow white form and my eyes taking on their bright look. Mura had know what this was..he was prepared for it as well.

"You took on that form to save her didn't you?" He asked with pure rage as I charged him rather quickly before he blocked the downward slash of my blade. The strength enhancement of my form had made him stumble.

"YOU KNOW IT YOU HUMAN! I will...MURDER YOU! JUST LIKE YOU TRIED TO ME! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" I screamed as I kept swinging my blade rapidly and with ease yet the amount of strength put into each slash began overwhelming Murasaki rather quickly. However, he kept a very composed form and stood his ground before smiling and disappearing in a burst form. My blade slammed into the forest floor as I began laughing.

"RUNNING LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE! GOOD! GOOD! JUST TRY IT!" My demon demanded of him. Oh he thought running would save him...HAHA! Let him try. I saw a small disturbance on the ground before I saw the world slowing down seeing him break out of the blur with his Twin Justice aimed to stab my chest. GOOD! I swung my Gunblade as time sped back up and I struck his arm knocking him off balance and into a tree. He screamed in pain as Cecilia saw the horror of what I had become. However, I couldn't help myself...it was too good...DAMN GOOD!

"Kyran! Look at me! Look at what you're doing! Stop it!" She yelled. Oh, you think I want to stop this feeling. No...I WANT MORE OF IT! I smiled before charging her, she only slowed me down...SHE NEEDED TO DIE! Then my blade was deflected by...another Gunblade? Then a massive kick to my chest had slammed my body into a nearby tree. I looked up seeing...The Silver Ghost...No...NO!

"Who the hell are you?" Cecilia demanded

"Are you here to kill me?" Murasaki added.

"No, I need both of your help. Kyran has lost himself. What you're fightning...it isn't him. We need to knock him out. If we can do that..his form will revert to his normal self. However, his aura will be drained massivly. Right now though...that demon will kill me and both of you. If we don't stop him here, this will only amplify...through Vale." She said. Both Cecilia and Murasaki looked at her shock. She was right though. If they failed here and now...Vale would suffer massive deaths..all by his hand. So the only choice...a fight right here, right now. The Silver Ghost, Purple Raven, and Onyx Nightmare all against the Black Lightning. They would fight to defend humanity and even the rest of the region...of a demon from this caliber. They were the only hope...and no one would be aware...until it would be too late.

_Even the toughest humans are unable to resist the will of temptation. Of lust, greed, worst of all...power._


	33. Chapter 32

I lifted my Gunblade at what used to be Kyran. He stood there defiantly, laughing demonically at the 3 of us. Waiting for the chance to kill us all. I wouldn't let that happen though. I dare not let that happen. After what..."he" did to me. I wanted to save Kyran, no matter what. Although from what I heard with Murasaki, I don't think..he would be up to it. I twisted my weapon into attack position as Mura and Cecilia both stood next to me. What they didn't see behind the mask of emotionless feeling, was the absolute dread and fear...that we would all fail.

"What the hell are we going to do Ms. Ghost? That thing..isn't human." Mura said hesitantly as he lifted his Twin Justice at the demon.

"I told you, we are going to knock him out. Once we do, we have to make sure he doesn't kill himself from exhaustion." I said softly. However, given his time holding the form already. To knock him out now...I wasn't sure what would happen.

"You think we can knock someone like that out? His aura is giving him too much power. To even take.." Cecilia tried saying before a harsh yell.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM DAMN IT?" I yelled as Kyran took a step towards us. We all gasped in fear as he finally took interest. Cecilia backed in fear at the monster. She understood what had to be done. However, she didn't want to hurt him...no, that was a lie beyond a lie itself. She...wanted to hurt him...HURT HIM BEYOND BELIEF THAT SICK FUCK! She expanded the duel blades staff and the katana having them shine through the early sunlight.

"SO KYRAN? You ever want a play a game of who will bleed more huh?"She laughed maniaclly. She then quickly did a blur run towards the possessed Kyran who just smiled as he lifted his gunsword in a attack position before swinging as his blade collided with hers. The two locked eyes as Cecilia looked into his eyes deeply. He...was truly lost however, she believed, somewhere...he was in there. His eyes then...began to change. Rather from the sky blue she had known...to a blood red. Kyran grinned more as he kicked Cecila away from him and charged her swinging his sword laughing.

What...the hell? This..was different. Why? He was even more stronger than before. Was this a new form that I hadn't seen yet? I don't care, I had to stop him. I dashed towards Kyran with my blade focused on him intensly. I fired my weapon as the round traveled even more than me. I saw Kyran lift his left hand as time slowed briefly. He...knocked the bullet out of mid-air. WHAT? NO! I brought my blade down as he swung around. Our Gunblades collided in the air as the resonance of the singing blades fought for some time. It was me and Cecila fightning Kyran yet...he was fighting us both...with ease. No, we couldn't do this on our own.

"Murasaki! Attack him now!" I yelled as I felt the sharp blade slide across my cheek knocking me back onto the ground. Damn...what was this power? It was unlike anything I have known. Was it...no..it couldn't be. Could the legend be really true? Could it really be...him?

Then a purple blur appeared and swung both of the Twin Justice behind Kyran. I heard a evil laugh as the Kyran disappeared from his spot and behind Murasaki. What the? He swung his weapon as Mura barely blocked it as he was slammed into the tree. This power...I have never seen anything like it. Then the snow white hair changed to...pure black. I could see it now. He...was truly lost. Even with the 3 of us. We...couldn't even touch him at all. What were we going to do...was...I to die? Kyran turned towards me smiling as I could see a pure black aura surrounding him. His red eyes shown throughout the darkness. He going to kill me...no...no. I began shedding tears of fear. Please...someone. No. I lifted my arm as I knew whatever I would do...would be worthless.

"KYRAN!" A 4th voice yelled as a massive shockwave knocked him and the forest behind him. I turned towards whoever my savior was. I saw a man dressed in black who held a red straight edge katana sword. It was the man who wore the mask. It...was Adam. He stared at what was Kyran through the destruction keeping a calm demanor. The clash of blood and corruption was about to happen.

"Adam no!" Cecilia screamed as Kyran slammed the side of his blade against her knocking her back. What was Adam planning to do? Even the 3 of us, against...him. We were all beaten in an advantagous fight. What would he do to stop the demon that had threatened us all? Adam drew his Katana once more and the Black Demon raised his Gunblade at him. The Bull and Demon would clash, and only one would win.

"Cecilia, Murasaki and you. All of you, get as far as you can from here. What happens next, you don't want to be caught in the crossfire." He said softly as he kept his sight on Kyran. Adam wanted to have nothing than murder the former commander who had previously slaughtered his people. However, he was to do one thing only. Keep him alive and bring him forth to the Council who had eagerly to finally meet the man known as Kyran. Adam began charging his aura as he began glowing red. Kyran followed suite as the black darkness around him swirled wildly. I picked myself up and followed quickly behind Murasaki and Cecilia who had began running away from the two dark warriors.

_Kyran...please don't die...please..._

Adam finished charging his aura around the same time as Kyran. Both of them simualtaneously entered an attack position as they both charged each other. To the normal human eye, all they could see was destruction but no one fightning. This was the result of a speed boost so fast that it was nothing but a blur. The clash of swords screamed for miles as they tried tirelessly to break each others defense. The two styles were polar opposite, while Adam was rather aggressive and angry at him, Kyran's "demon" had made him powerful, yet very calm. This was not Kyran though. This was far from him, this was the legend...of what many past generations had feared. As with every single one, they all faced him, while in a different body. While all were defeated, this one...was different. The Legend of the Black Lightning...was revived once more. To terrorize Vale once more.

What the hell? His defense was inpenatrable! I can't even hit him! "Just go down damn it!" Adam screamed as he kept swinging furiously at the demon over and over yet nothing had happened. Nothing at all. Kyran had a glowing orb in his free hand while still swinging with his Gunblade. Then through the free hand, he fired a focused aura bolt that had barely missed Adam.

This...thing isn't human. No..far from it. This was the Legend once more...but why now? WHY? Then, a defense finally broke...it was Adam's. The sparks flew as Kyran brought his Gunblade downwards to finish Adam once and forever.

_Was...this my end? After all I had done with my life, all the sin that was committed? Is this my punishment, for protecting my own kind? My death...at the hands of the Legendary Demon possessing the man who had slaughtered my kind? If so, then...I accept my fate._

A sonic boom had erupted as Adam was knocked back, not of the blade, but...of the interruption of combat. Adam opened his eyes to briefly see the girl of silver hair do a power aura concentrated kick to the head of Kyran, knocking him deep into the forest along with her as well. The Ghost kept doing a flurry of kicks all over his body. Her anger rising with every strike. A boom for every blow that landed. She screamed as she pushed her body faster and faster until they had stopped in the middle of the red landscape. The silence sung through the air as she looked at Kyran on the ground covered in blood. He reached up one last time as she saw the form retreating back into his body. Hair changing from black to white to his normal along with the eyes. The demon, was...temorarily defeated. Kyran finally collapsed from pure exhaustion. The ghost looked at the fallen hero and collapsed right along side him. Her mask had fallen off as the violet eyes looked at Kyran one last time, before closing themselves. The Ghost and Lightning, had collapsed to the forest floor. The Demon known as the Black Lightning...had been defeated, only for once. However, what would happen in the later years...humanity, faunus. Would reap the day, they had once called...peace.

_Huh...wha...where am I?_

_ Welcome Kyran...you are here with me. You and I...will have plenty of fun._


	34. Chapter 33

_What...where am I?_

_ Welcome Kyran to the hell known..as your mind. Enjoy your stay._

I looked at Kyran who was passed out on the cot we carried him on. After the eventful battle, he quickly received a fever and began becoming sick very fast. His overusage of the other form and abuse of aura was now taking over his body. And yet, he still hasn't woken up yet. I wouldn't be surprised at the fact that I beat him to all hell, however...that was 5 days ago. I wasn't sure what to do at all. What...if he never woke up? No...NO! I wouldn't allow it, please Kyran...please for the love of God. Wake up.

"You! The Council requests an audience with you." The Faunus guard demanded of me. I broke my look away from Kyran to give a dark look at the man. He stood defiantly though against my hatred against him. I didn't want anything to do with the White Fang, the Council, or anyone. I...just wanted to make sure he was safe and alive. That's all that matters right now. I got up from his bedside and began walking with the Faunus into the darkeness of the building. From what I could tell, the White Fang had only set up a temporary meeting area for the Council, as it was too dangerous for them to be in one place at one time, as I could still smell the new building taste. The guard opened a door to a group of 5 hooded figures who were all facing me. The more menacing fact...I couldn't properly identify any of them.

"What is your name human?" One of them asked. Who though? I couldn't figure them out.

"My name is...Ariana." I responded hesitantly. The strange feeling of one wrong answer could be life or death.

"Please answer the following questions. What were you doing 5 days ago and possibly earlier at the White Fang camp?" They asked.

"I...well, I was...I was keeping an eye on Commander Kyran Rhodes." I responded with. The mixed opinions of what I had said. Would they kill me if I said the wrong answer? I wasn't sure.

"Why were you keeping an eye on him? Adam and Murasaki were doing a fine job of that. Which gives us reason to believe you may have brought the one named Cinder to the camp, causing casualties and massive damage to the White Fang." The main member countered with. I gave a look of disbelief of what I had heard. Anger was swelling inside but I kept my cool.

"Your man Murasaki who isn't even human and hates the White Fang nearly killed him, which in turn nearly got me, and two others killed. The only reason any of us are alive, is because of me. I stopped Kyran from killing Adam. From destroying us all. And your accusation about me bringing Cinder. That isn't true, and I can prove it." I said defiantly. They hated the fact in a way, a human was right but were willing to listen my opinion...for now.

"What proof can you provide that would solidify the fact that you and Cinder were in league?" They asked. I..had one last trump card. Please let this work. I removed my left glove with a silver diamond band on my ring finger showing it to them.

"You want proof, here you go. This..is the ring I was given over 18 months ago, by Kyran." I said confidently. I heard gasps and shock. They couldn't believe what they had heard. Was it really true?

"Are you saying that..." I interuppted them.

"Yes...I am Flyresa Michaelson...the fiance, to Kyran Rhodes. I would never betray someone I love even for personal gain. You of all people should believe that statement! What would I gain from betraying someone other than a pat on the back and maybe some wealth. I WOULD NEVER BETRAY HIM!" I yelled as I began shedding a few tears as the silence flowed over them. Realizing the reality of the situation, they snapped back to ask an even whole new set of questions.

"Flyresa...how did you survive that night where you and Kyran attacked Carren Rhodes?" They demanded to know.

"Yes, I was nearly dead. After the impalement to the stomach. Kyran was convinced I had died. In reality though, I had blacked out, barely alive. When I came to, I was in a body bag. So, I used what strength I had to get out of it. Afterwards, I found an old contact of mine who nursed me back to health. Then, I changed my appearance to throw off the scent of my recovery. Thus, I took on the moniker of The Silver Ghost. However, I knew just that wouldn't be enough. So, I became an assassin for hire. While not normally for me. I did what I had to, for Kyran." I finished as I continued crying. The Council just stared at me silently as they heard the truth. They had realized what they heard.

"That...will be enough questions. Guard, bring Flyresa to her fiance." The Council said sympathetically as the man escorted me back to Kyran. Everyone in that room, had finally been satisfied of what they heard. However, it would be more an issue when Kyran woke up. Since they wanted to know if it was true. If the Legend was reborn into him using his body as a vessel. If so, what then? What would they do to take care of it? Whatever they did, I wouldn't let them kill him. No...they would never harm him, I would bet my life on it.

_Wake up Kyran...the darkness is here...you live here now._

I opened my eyes seeing a bright light in the middle of the dark room. Where the hell am I? I had to leave. I began walking towards the light before it disappeared so suddenly. Then a demonic laughing from an unknown direction surrounding me.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded before feeling a punch smack my face. I reached back for my gunblade. Wait...it's not here? It must really be true then. I am inside my own mind.

"Commander Kyran...welcome to the human mind. While normally, I would have been sulking in your suppressed memories. I have taken over. This mind, this body is all under my control. So I personally thank you Mr. Rhodes. You have brought my reckoning back into this world you call "Vale". You have Reawoken The Black Lightning, the monkier you use. The one I gave you my friend." He said laughing. No...NO! I refuse to be beaten by this thing! I REFUSE!

"Do you really know my body though?" I asked with my smile hidden.

"Whatever do you mean Kyran?" Black Lightning asked curiously.

"I am a 20 year old male. At that age and the rate you used my aura and your first and secondary form. I might be already half dead to begin with. So even if you do wake up in my body, you'll be killed almost immediately. Your reign...would be hilariously short now wouldn't it?" I rhetorted. I may have bluffed, but I remember hitting my Snow white hair, after that everything else is a total blur.

"Oh really now? If it is so, I might as well unlock my final form when I wake up. It will kill you, but revive me. I know everything you know Kyran. I control you now. So I would say goodbye to this body and this life. You will never see it again." He said confidently. "No...NO! You sick...monster. I REFUSE TO FOLLOW YOUR LEGEND! YOUR FATE! I WILL WIN!" I screamed at him as a bright light pierced the darkness finally revealing the monster for who he really was..no...no. It...was...me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you just never know when to give up do you now?" He said as my doppleganger stepped from the shadows into my sightline. He had jet black hair and red eyes aside from me. He expanded a black sword from the darkness and pointed it at me. "Well now Kyran, I guess I got to kill you now don't I?" The demon said before swinging the dark sword across my chest.

"AHH!" I yelled as I felt the blade slide seamlessly on my skin. Blood dripped down from the would as he swung again and again. Bringing marks all over me. The pain was overwhelming...I...it was over...no. He stopped briefly as the wounds on my body screamed. Blood pouring from all my wounds. It was over.

"Your fiance, wherever God you think she is with...would be disappointed in you Kyran. I hope you know that...before you die." He said before thrusting the sword forward. It was stopped though as the Lightning looked to see I had grabbed the blade mid-thrust. I gripped it harder as blood spilled from my hand.

"You...have no...RIGHT! You have no right to speak of her. I loved her, you never did. I hope you understand that." I finished before ripping the dark sword from his hands throwing it to side before yelling. "BEFORE I CONTROL MY BODY ONCE MORE" My voice was a resonance of two. One male and one female. One who was familiar...it was Flyresa's voice with mine. I yelled once more as aura healed all my wounds and my eyes were covered in a pure white light and aura wings spread from my back. I myself expanded a Gunblade from nothing as I pointed it at The Black Lightning.

"YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU WIN? YOU ARE WRONG! YOU ARE ALWAYS WRONG! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" My voice yelled as I brought down my blade, striking him in one pure swing. The blade hit the demon as his scream echoed throughout my mind.

"You foolish human! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" He yelled demonically. I sent a shockwave knocking him away. The light from the door earlier reopened blinding him. "NO!" He screamed as the demon retreated back away from me.

"You may have won here, but I swear to you this. I will recontrol you, or...someone else. It doesn't matter. I will always be here human. I ALWAYS RETURN!" He screamed before I flooded the room with light.

"Not this time." I said before my angel form receded. I collapsed onto the ground as I heard footsteps. I looked up seeing a smiling face who had pure blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

_Flyresa?_

_ Wake up now Kyran..._

_ Wait...no..please.._

_ Wake up..._

I groaned as my eyes fluttered opened. I was right...I felt like complete shit. I turned seeing a concerened face. She had perfect eyes of violet and long flowing hair of shining silver. She hugged me tightly as I heard a voice behind her.

"Well then...I'll go get the guard. Be sure to get him ready Flyresa. He has a lot of explaining to do." The voice finished as the door shut into the silence.

_FLYRESA? You...really are alive. How though? And why...why now?_


	35. Chapter 34

"Flyresa...where the hell were you?" I demanded to know from her as I was escorted by the Elite Faunus Guard and even Adam himself. Flyresa stood behind me prepared to strike me down if needed.

"Is that the only thing you can ask me Kyran? Where I was, or why I didn't tell you I was alive? As much as I want to catch up on old times. You're being put on trial by the White Fang Council. If you didn't know, they have the majority influence over the Faunus. If this trial goes south. I can't help you. So please, just get through this, and I will tell you all the answers you want to hear. Okay?" She finished softly. A coughing fit came over me rather quickly with the fever and cold took effect on my body. She was right however, I had to get through this trial of theirs'. Since it was my day in the Royal Guard and I am technically dead from that era. I have no witnesses or friends to help me. All of them are dead, except...her. This is...rather convient, but would explain a few things. The door opened in front of me as I saw the five Council members sitting in front of me. A few elite guard hid in the shadows, ready to strike me down if I tried anything stupid. Then they sat me down in a chair in front of them as I heard a throat cleared.

"Commander Kyran James Rhodes, do you know why you are here today?" One of them asked.

"First thing, I am not a Commander anymore. I lost that rank a while ago. Second, I am not here of any free will, you forced me. Third, explain the charges to me so I can get a clear understanding of this trial." I said as the Council scowled my response.

"Well Kyran, you are to explain yourself for your time during the Second Faunus War and your time in the Schnee Royal Guard. Also, considering what happened 5 days ago, I think we should take that into effect. Any questions before we begin?" They asked confidently. I guess they hated what I did. To be totally honest...as did I.

"None." I said with a blank expression.

"Good, then let us begin. The first question we have for you starts 7 years ago during your recruitment into The Order of the Black Rose. Who the former leader was Carren Rhodes, your father."

"He isn't my father." I said defiantly before I heard a yell.

"Silent! You were 13 when you started, we want to know why you joined. Why did you decide to join the Black Rose?" They asked

"I joined because of 2 reasons. One, I wanted to serve the people of the world and my birth region in Vale. That is the offical reason. Secondly, I was forced to join by Carren." I responded with.

"Define "forced" Mr. Rhodes." They questioned curiously. I sighed before responding.

"The year prior to me serving in The Order, an assassination attempt was ordered against me and my mother...by the White Fang. In the end result, I survived, only by the death of my own mother. So my father took custody of me. Thus enlisting me in the Order. Does that answer your question?" I said bored. This trial was a waste of time. Why put me on trial for things I didn't even want to do in the first place?

"Yes. Next question we have is concerning the Forever Fall Incident. You were there during the aftermath where you were attacked. Concerning Carren Rhodes, what was his objective in all this?" They asked. Why in the hell did they want to know that of all things?

"The main purpose for him was to provide overwatch and a dominant security factor for the 1st Investigation Crew. I was part of the 2nd Investigation where I found out two of my comrades had been slaughtered. I was then nearly killed by Mr. Pretty boy assassin over here." I said jokingly before receiving a firm slap across from Adam.

"Shut up human" He growled at me.

"I think I desereved that." I groaned painfully.

"Yes you did." Adam said.

"This next question involves the Fireboming in Emerald Forest. What was the primary objective in that operation?" The middle one inquired. Finally, something important at least.

"Our main objective was to wipe out an enemy encampent that was prepared to attack Beacon Academy." I said.

"What you destroyed wasn't a forward base. It was a refugee camp. It was a massacre. Only 1 person had survived within the blast radius. Were you aware of this?" They demanded to know. That isn't what interested me, as I knew from Gale. What did..is the one survivor that did make it. Who the hell lived?

"Not until afterwards, from my CO. However, I have a question of my own. What the hell is the point of this trial? So far, the only questions are concerning personal past issues and my own father. Other than that...pointless. So tell me high council...why am I here if there is no trouble to begin with?" I yelled as the shadow guards began putting their guard up. I didn't want this stupid trial. Hell, the word trial didn't even come close. There was something else going on.

"Quiet! You don't ask..." I interuppted him.

"NO! You stay quiet! From what I can tell, all you want is answers to meaningless questions that have no purpose. You are the White Fang, the terrorist organization I once fought! You should always have a purpose. However, you are all concerned about petty fucking arguments. Go after the man who retired and is wanting revenge. Last time I checked, when I left the Royal Guard. You invaded Vale city...and lost. So you lost the Second Faunus War! Why am I here then? Why do you need me!?" I yelled at the Council in pure anger. I could...feel him resurfacing. No...not now. Stay in there damn it. One of the council members sighed as he began to explain.

"You're right. This whole trial, for war crimes. It's a facade. The main reason you are here...we want to know if it's true. If the Legend is true. One you know as the Black Lightning." He said softly as I realized..I wasn't dreaming. What I had heard was true...he was real. He was there...during the night I had broken Flyresa's heart, the Battle of the Forever Fall Fort, in the Emerald Forest. All those were him, trying to surface. Oh my god...no.

"The Legend of the Black Lightning as told by generations past dates back to possibly the beginning of life. It spoke of the rare Ethereal Grimm, one who could possess any body they chose. However, it has chosen those of unique and powerful ability and will. One being you. Others such as General Riviera have also been victims of him. However with each generation, it was defeated with armies and even very powerful heroes. Those he possessed were powerless when they were taken over. Also, with each generation, the Ethereal Grimm grows stronger and stronger. Now, he is now within your body and mind. I can tell though, you have had a remarkable willpower to resist him. Somehow, even stopping full possession. Which is why we only have one important question for you Kyran." He finished as our eyes locked.

"Are you willing to do whatever is necessary, whatever the cost even if it be your own life...to stop him?" He asked finally. I just stared at him silently as the Council eagely awaited my response. I looked up at them with my eyes and my own ready to give a response.

"I am, whatever the cost. I have lost so much already...so much. I want peace..for once in my life. I want to be at peace." I said confidently as I could see the smiles of the council.

"Then you shall depart in 3 days time. On your own to the village north of the Emerald Forest. There, you'll meet someone who will give you what you need to defeat the demon inside you. It won't be easy and there is a possibility you might die. So please prepare for the journey. Given your reputation, there is also the chance that bounty hunters are looking for you. Are you ready for the challenge Kyran?" They asked.

"I am." I said.

"As am I." A feminine voice joined in. I turned around seeing...Flyresa.

"Ms. Michaelson, are you sure you want to go along?" They asked.

"Yes, he is my fiance and I have to protect him. Unlike Adam, I can defeat him, if I need to." She said softly showing concern for her love.

"Very well then, I appoint you to guard Kyran. Protect him with your life Flyresa." They said confidently. Flyresa nodded as she looked at me smiling. I smiled back but inside, this...this wasn't like her at all. Blindly following orders, this strength and skill, and the looks. All of it was supported by a story, a ring and a blind confession. I knew Flyresa as if she were my own. This...isn't her. I would of known how she would of reacted if she saw me once more, if I had discovered her identity. On top of it all, the silver angel pendant I wore, which was once her's. She never even said a word the entire time. Along with the massive skill and power over the course of 18 months. Something here was off completely. I had to find out what this was. Who...she really was.


	36. Chapter 35

_Flyresa...why now? If that is who you are, then why...are you not yourself? I saw and felt you die..in my arms. Yet, through the miracle of all odds, you are alive to see me once more. Leon, Raynes, Riviera, all of them gone. You survived though, if I had to say this...it is convinent...too convienent. Who are you really? And why are you helping me? I don't understand, but I will find out. One way or another._

"Kyran, are you okay?" Flyersa asked concernly. She had stopped her trek forward through the Emerald Forest.

"I was just thinking you know? About the times we had together, all the memories, it makes me happy once more. Still, thinking back. I lost too many people to count." I said softly. We then kept moving. Grimm would be on us soon as sunset approached. They were dominatly active at night, and even the White Fang might attack us. We had to keep moving.

"We lost way too much. I want to go back to the way we had before. Where we were safe. Not fugitives, where we can finally get married. Don't you?" She said sniffling softly. Was she planning to cry?

"Yes in a way I do. However, we already are here. Given the current situation, we need to fight for our future just as we once did. But now. Against my own father, the Black Rose. And even...him." I clenched my fist while hissing through my teeth. I was angry at all that had happened, all the trouble through my life. However, the only way we could win, was to fight.

"Flyresa..." I called her name.

"Yes Kyran?" She responded as I turned towards her smiling before my expression changed to anger as I lifted my loaded Gunblade towards her. She just looked down the barrel silently as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Who are you truly?" I asked.

"What? What are you talking about? I am Flyresa, your Fiance!" She yelled trying to reason with me.

"Are you though? Not once, have you talked about this." I said before using my free hand to show her my Silver Angel Pendant. She just stood silent as I continued talking. "Also, while I may of proposed. I still have the ring. Which Cecilia who broke me out, gave to me along with it. Finally, I know Flyresa's personality by heart. You are not her. Even gaining years worth of skill and power in the span of 18 months. It just seems physically impossible. So you have 3 seconds to tell me who you really are. Or...I shoot you right here right now." I said confidently as I pulled the hammer back on the revolver preparing it to fire.

"3"

"Kyran...please think about this." She pleaded.

"2" I placed my finger on the trigger.

"KYRAN!" She yelled.

"1" Putting pressure on the trigger.

"WAIT OKAY! I...I'll tell you please...don't kill me." She pleaded as she was crying. I kept the Gunblade aimed at her.

"I don't know how to say it without explaination. So let me tell my name to start...my name is...Ariana Samantha...Rhodes." She cried softly as the last name hit me almost instantly. What...what was this?

"Rhodes? Wha.." I tried asking before she interrupted me.

"When you were born...you were not a single child. At the time of your birth, a second child was with you. Carren took the second child away from your mother, and used it in experimentation. I am that second child. I was brainwashed to believe you were my enemy. After some time...I broke free of the Brainwashing. Realizing what I had done. All the sins I committed. And...what and who I am is simple. I am your younger sister Kyran. I have been from the start. This is the first time I am able to talk to you as a person." She kept crying as she dropped to her knees in pure sorrow. The wave of shock had overcome my body as I dropped the Gunblade to the ground. My...I have a younger sister? What...no...no. I could feel tears shedding from my eyes as I could still hear crying from her. What sort of sick sadistic man does this to his daughter? I slowly walked over to Ariana who was still hunched over the ground crying, tears hitting the ground in pain. I sat down next to her and hugged her tighty which she responded in return. All our sins, all our faults. Had all come together at once. We realized that were both meant to be weapons from the start. That our destiny would be set. I would change that...for me and her.

"I am so sorry Ariana. I am...what have we done?" I cried softly.

"What have we both done? Carren did this much younger to me. Had mother keep her silence or it would happen to you too. I realized...I almost killed you. What kind of sister nearly kills her older brother?" She demanded to know.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore. I am alive and that's all that matters. We are going to make him pay. I swear it." I spoke confidently to her as she hugged me tighter. The pain slowly washing away and revealing her true self...for the first time in her natural life. She had been fed lies from the entire start same as me. However, the pain was much greater for her.

"He will brother. He will, I swear it." She finished crying as she got up offering her hand for me. I took it as she picked me up off the ground. "We can't do that from here Kyran. We have to continue north towards the Village. While I may have told them lies, I had one piece of the truth. My contact who helps me is in that Village. Roka, she...well she is a Faunus." She said softly as I clenched my fist at even the mention of the word.

"Why her Ariana?" I asked.

"I know you don't like them Kyran believe me. However, she helped me when no one else would. Please, just consider it." Ariana said. I didn't though, I really didn't like the faunus at all. However in the end. I don' have a choice.

"Can you trust this Faunus? Can I even trust you Ariana?" I demanded to know.

"Yes and I won't betray my family. Do you need proof Kyran I mean come on! I am your sister! Please. If you want to kill me after the trials, I will gladly allow it! For now, that demon inside you will kill everyone we know and love. The only reason I came along was to make sure you live. I know your tendecies to do the insane. Losing control of yourself to your emotions. It happens more than you think. I can trust you, but can you towards me?" She yelled at me.

"You worked under Carren's Rule for far too long! What if he installed a measure just in case this happened? To get close to me and kill me!?" I screamed before her palm slapped me across the face. She became beyond pissed.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I hate our father as much as you! What he did to me. I never had a childhood like you. I was forced to train day in day out. Doing everything I can to become the ultimate assassin. You knew Mother. I always wanted to. You of all people should know this. Please, Kyran...don't throw out the only help you have right now. Stop the lone wolf act. You have people who care about you. Gale, Murasaki, Cecilia and even me. We all want you to survive. However, we need you to trust us if we are going to be able to stop The Black Lightning. So...are you going to trust me or not?" She asked one last time as I thought of it. This could all be a ruse but...then again...it wasn't. She genuinly wanted to help me. Murasaki being a friend was a stretch and Gale has a past with me. Cecilia though, what was she to me? A lover? Friend? Or...something more? However, she was right. I needed to survive, I wanted to survive. Whatever the future held. I didn't want it being destroyed. I would do it for me, Flyresa, and...for every generation that would come after me. As what I did now, would affect them.

"I trust you...I am sorry. Given what has happened in the past..I don't want anyone else to die. Including you. I have lost too much. For me to die and give up now...would be pointless. So let's go Ariana...before I change my mind." I said as I picked up my Gunblade holstering. I walked North without even looking at her. Ariana just looked at me silently as she was being ignored by her brother. What was now and then...would change immensly. Within Kyran lied the Black Lightning, and Etheral Grimm who for once, had lost possession. And within Ariana, a burning desire to keep her brother safe no matter the cost. The Rhodes Siblings were by themselves unique on their own, but once their trust was beyond sacred. The only thing that could break that bond...was a death. And that's exactly, what President Carren Rhodes and The Shadow Five had exactly in mind for these 2.


	37. Chapter 36

**Trials of the Demon Begins!**

**Who are the Shadow 5?**

"Kyran?" Ariana asked in the morning sun as I opened my eyes slowly. We had fallen asleep in a tree above the ground. Away from the Grimm. I stretched myself as best I could without falling.

"Yea?" I answered softly.

"What is going to happen to us brother? I mean...what happens after we win against dad? What then?" She wondered curiously. I myeslf had thought about it almost daily. What would happen after we defeated him? There was still the issue of the Ethereal Grimm. The Demon Trials would supposedly help me. However...there is a slim chance of that.

"I am not sure. There could be a whole world of the possibilty. Even if I regain aninimity, what would I do for a job? Not much I think." I said jokingly.

"Well you could always apply to be a student at Beacon." She said smiling. Her confidence was getting back finally to her.

"Ha! Me a student...not likely. I would wipe all those students with one hand. I'd be better being a teacher honestly." I said laughing.

"You could do that too." She said before my expression changed to confusion.

"Wait...I can do that?" I asked.

"Yea! You don't need to be a Beacon Graduate to be a teacher. If you have plenty on a resume that would constitute towards a certain class. You could be a teacher on a government payroll. Problem with that...you're still considered a fugitive." She said happily.

"Aw damn you're right. Until I deemed free, I can't do anything at all. So might as well do what I do best. Use my skills...to save people." I said confidently grasping the Silver Angel Pendant. I began shedding a tear.

"You miss her, I know." She said softly.

"Yea...everyday." I whispered.

"You know, I know where they buried her right?" Ariana said as I got up immediately.

"Where?! And..who did the honor?" I demanded from her. I had...no..I needed to know!

"At Vale Soldier Cemetary...by her father." She responded back as I punched a branch breaking it instantly with my aura. I yelled as I began crying.

"Brother? What...what's wrong?" She asked confused by my response.

"Her...father abandoned her as a child. Left her to an orphanage...when her mother died. She had NO ONE! She was all alone...her father. That bastard should have no right! NO FUCKING RIGHT!" I kept yelling as my tears only fueled my anger and sorrow. I collapsed back down onto the large branch that I'd slept on crying. Why? He...had no right.

"Oh my god...I..I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's not your fault...let's just go now." I finished my tears as I holstered my weapon jumping down from the tree to the ground below. I didn't want to think about what I had done. If...I ever saw Flyresa's father...ever. He would pay dearly...I swear of it.

"Brother wait please!" She jumped from the tree follwing behind me grabbing my shoulder. "See what I mean? Your...habits. Please...stop this." She pleaded with me as I shrugged it off.

"You don't understand Ariana...of the hell I had to expeience. Having...her die...still in my arms. I don't want that happening again. I'm afraid now it'll happen to Cecilia...and to you." I said shamefully. Ariana just stared at my back realizing that it was a possibility...of becoming true.

"I won't let that happen brother...I won't. I promise." She said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! Don't you dare. Flyresa said the same thing. How she wouldn't die. So don't you fucking say it." I yelled at her. I said it because I was right. Raynes, Flyresa...both of them.

"Alright...I won't." She said confidently before looking in another direction of the forest.

"What...what is it?" I asked. Something wasn't right. Someone was here? What now?

"A group is coming...our way and fast. We have to move now!" She yelled grabbing my arm running in the opposite direction.

"Ariana! Mind telling me whats going on?" I grunted as I ran with her suddenly. Who the hell was tracking us this deep into the Emerald Forest?

"It's them...someone with a larger reputation than me. It's them...the Shadow 5." She yelled as we kept running. "They are the personal assassin group, each individually picked...by President Rhodes himself." She spoke desperatly while trying to gain a good amount of distance from them.

"Who the hell is the Shadow 5 and why are they after us?" I demanded to know.

"Just run!" She yelled dragging me along as fast as she could. An assassin group after us? No...Cinder. She knocked us off the cliff. My guess...she hired the group to come after us. That would answer plenty enough for now. A gunshot then screamed out as I heard it before it even appearaed. Instincitivly I grabbed Ariana throwing her to the ground as the tree in front of us received a volley of rounds. They're here.

"We have to fight them Ariana now." I grunted as I got up quickly drawing my gunblade.

"Stop it now Brother! The village is just up ahead, if we run now we can..."

"Do what exactly young lady?" A calm collected voice spoke behind her as she turned in fear towards a large man who was hidden in the shadow with the only noticeable feature being a red eye. Ariana unholstered her weapon but was knocked back in one swift punch collapsing onto the ground. . "So you must Kyran. You are smaller than I expected." The mysterious man spoke menacingly. My body locked up in fear as I heard the scene behind me. No...NO! I turned quickly aiming my Gunblade at the noise as I realized my oppenent already had two large caliber handguns aimed at me. One of his hands...they were pure metal.

"What the hell are you?" I yelled demanding from my monstering enemy. He started laughing as 4 more people dressed in black all stepped out of the shadows behind him. Each of them...all had attachments, all 5 of them...oh my god. This was the Shadow 5. Not now.

"We are who you know as the Shadow 5 my friend. Ordered personally by President Rhodes. To bring you in Alive...or Dead. We'd rather prefer that we kill you. However, your father was rather insitent that he have a chat with you personally." He still kept laughing from the shadows.

"Fine, show yourself assassin and face me like a man." I spoke preparing an attack position before hearing footsteps behind me.

"Come on Malcolm! Let me deal with this rat! I always wanted to cut someone like this." A rather young voice spoke up.

"No Katsu, we will give him a chance to surrender first." Malcolm said.

"Really Ron? You think he'll surrender? They always die with such stupidity." A feminine voice spoke.

"It's always nice to offer it to them Ifritt. You know that." He said smiling. I was surrounded rather suddenly...how? That was too fast even for me. The one named Katsu walked over to Ariana lifting her up holding a blade to her neck.

"Come on Kyran...come with us. And we'll spare baby sister here...we promise." Katsu spoke sarcastically. Ariana was terrified as she felt Katsu's free hand exploring other parts of her body.

"Let go of her...NOW!" A demonized voice yelled as my hair and eyes transformed into the 1st Demon Form. I then charged and shot Katsu's metal arm letting Ariana drop to the ground. She fell to the ground...crying from the fear.

"Brother...don't please." She cried pleading with me. I am sorry...sister, but if I am to save you and kill them. I will use him...to save us both.

_Good Kyran...you gave in...let's make them pay shall we?_

I began laughing maniacially before speaking. "With pleasure!" I screamed as swung my gunblade against Katsu who easily dodged them...making a MOCKERY OF ME! That fucking pathetic human! HE WOULD DIE! HE WOULD FUCKING DIE! Then, a kick slammed me against a tree. I looked up seeing an innocent looking girl.

"Come on Kyran...LET'S PLAY A GAME!" She yelled crazily. Oh? So that's how she wants to play? Very well...LET'S DO THIS!

"Kyran...please stop this...PLEASE!" Ariana screamed holding her injured side.

"Ariana...I can't, I promise I will protect you. I can't die, so you will be safe. Now go! I'll handle them." The demon tried reasoning with her.

"No! I am not leaving you brother!"

"GO! You don't want to know what happens next now do you?" The demon laughed as he turned facing the assassins once more. Ariana just stared at what her brother had once more embraced the demon inside of him. Not out of anger...no, he did it...to save me. Why brother? Stop this...you can't control him...no one can. Not even you.

6 Years Later

While Ariana was right, I didn't care. I transformed for one reason. To save my younger sister. I would die before he surrendered. However, that is what President Carren expected of me. To transform...to release the demon. What he didn't count on...was Cecilia and Murasaki that would intervene to save me. I still owe them my life...but.

I looked down at my left arm which was a metal replacement.

All at a terrible cost...all because of me, I...I'm sorry Ariana...I am so sorry...I should of listened to you...I...am sorry.

_Temptation will always be the fall of humanity, and in the end...will produce a terrible cost._


	38. Chapter 37

"So, this is the Legendary Ethereal Grimm I was told about. The one who threatens to destroy all life as we know it each generation? Ha, well to enter a body such as this one...pathetic." Ronald said as he drew two long revolvers from his coat. Each with blades attached to the bottoms. Malcolm smiled as he aimed them at me ready to kill me.

"You think you can beat something that has killed humans like yourself for generations? Can you Malcolm? BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE!" I screamed as my body quickly dashed with my Gunblade out in front of me ready to pierce his body. Malcom smiled as he grabbed the blade midflight stopping my dash completely. WHAT? HA! How about this? I pulled the trigger but he threw the blade in the air then punching me backwards into a tree. The pain was overcoming my body but...I HAD TO FIGHT! I had too!

Ariana just watched the demon control her brother that fought Malcolm relentlessly. Using the Gunblade to swing at him over and over again but to no effect. She had to help him, but the injury in her side restricted her from anything much.

_Wait! My Gunblade!_

She reached for her weapon which was in front of her. Dragging herself across the ground, blood coming from her wound onto the ground below her. Ariana just barely grabbed the handle of her weapon, using it as a support to lift herself up. "AHH!" She cried in pain as more blood came out from her side.

"KYRAN!" Ariana yelled as she used the majority of her strength to throw the weapon to him. The Gunblade spun towards him rapidly as it stopped rather suddenly. She saw Kyran held it at the handle. He now held his own Gunblade in his right hand and his sister's in his left. Perfect...it would be enough. Kyran aimed them both at Malcolm with intent to kill him.

"You hurt my sister, try to kill me...try to ruin me...YOU WILL DIE!" I screamed as my snow white hair changed to black and my eyes to blood red. The second form was released...good. The demon laughed more and more as I released the second seal. Only 2 more...only 2 more until the demon ruled once more. I could push to the third if I wanted but...could I control it?

_Kyran...how does it feel to have ultimate power? To be in control?_

"IT FEELS GOD DAMN WONDERFUL!" I spoke with a demon echo. Then charged Malcolm and brought down both swords in a synchronized motion to attack him. He blocked it rather easily throwing me back as I felt a sword pierce my side. Looking down, it...didn't hurt. Just an annoyance. I turned seeing it was Katsu who tried to kill me. THAT PIECE OF SHIT! I swung my right sword to cut off that fucking pathetic head of his but he blocked it with his metal arm just laughing at me.

"You think I can die like that? I am a member of the Shadow 5! I can't die!" He joked crazily as he twisted the sword before I brought around the other Gunblade to strike him but he pulled out his sword and jumped back to dodge. DAMN IT! Why can't he stay still and die, JUST DIE! Then a massive kick forced me back to the ground, along with another blade in my shoulder. AHH DAMN!

"KYRAN NO!" Ariana screamed as she saw her own brother dying in front of her. She...had do something. Anything..please..someone help him..I can't see this. She saw Katsu walk up and stab another sword into his back. Kyran then...just began laughing as if it didn't matter at all. As if his wounds that were all bleeding didn't matter.

"You...you think that matters don't you? Trying to kill a demon like me?" My demon voice spoke as I got up slowly...blood dripping from all the wounds on my body, covering it all in a dark crimson. However, I just kept laughing.

"What? How are you still up?" Katsu demanded.

"I am THE BLACK LIGHTNING! I NEVER DIE!" I yelled as the blood covering my body began forming around me like a shield healing all my wounds. When it cleared...that...was far from Kyran. No...it was nothing like him. His eyes...were pure blood red, his hair the same as well. The dark crimson had transformed him even more than that. Black Ethereal wings spread from his back and a red and black aura covered him compleltely. His smile and eyes were the only things not hidden within the darkeness. Kyran just began laughing more as he lifted both Gunblades and prepared an attack position. I looked at Katsu who his confidence quickly changed to fear.

"NO! You aren't human! Far from it!" Katsu yelled as he swung his swords to try and attack me. I just phased past them effortlessly. I striked his metal arm which knocked him flat to the ground.

"I..am the Black Lightning...the only Ethereal Grimm to ever walk on this earth. You humans are truly pathetic, freedom and life is only an illusion. What you claim to have is only ever written on paper, never totally enforced. What I plan to bring back with my rebirth, is a life controlled by us. By what you call the Grimm in this world. We don't exist only here, but many others as well. What I plan for us, is to rule this world, make you all our's. If you refuse then you will die!" The Grimm finished as he lifted the left arm with the Gunblade and brought it down quickly to end Katsu once and for all.

"NOO!" Katsu screamed as he cowered in fear before the arm stopped completely. Ifreeti had stopped it with her flame whip as the fire blades dug into his arm almost immobilizing it. Kyran looked up to see she was even struggling to hold onto the arm of the powerful demon.

"NOW MALCOLM!" She screamed as Kyran turned to see Ron within feet of him having his sword in front. No...no...NO! The leader of the Shadow 5 screamed as he cut the sword cleanly through the shoulder of the left arm, severing it from his body. Then..there was complete silence. Ariana stared in horror as she saw her brother have his entire left arm removed. She was ready to scream in terror. Ron was still dashing, blood covering him. Kyran's left arm was still in mid-flight. Kyran himself had slowly began transforming back to his normal self. Finally, her own Gunblade still held in the falling arm covered in blood. All of it speeding up instantly. Kyran collapsed to his knees as the all the forms revereted back his normal body as he screamed in pain gripping his former left arm.

"AHH!" He was crying from pain as his body fell to the ground in complete pain. Ariana dragged her body over to her brother as fast as she could. Blood dragging on the ground as she cried more and more. No..NO! Kyran just laid on the ground crying in pain...blood coming from his wound all over the ground staining it a permenant crimson. She finally dragged herself next to Kyran with her face looking at his.

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be alright. Stay awake Kyran...please." She pleaded but...it was no use, how they would survive this was beyond her own comprehension. Then the echoes of footsteps began surrounding them. All of the Shadow 5 was surrounding the two siblings. Ariana looked up defiantly at all of them yet...they all held a blank slate.

"Please...stop this..show mercy please." Ariana begged to the group. However, reason..was beyond them.

"MERCY?" Katsu yelled as he shoved his boot into the stomach of Ariana, coughing up blood. "We are the Shadow 5! We show no mercy to anyone! However...you I might keep alive just a bit longer." He said looking at Ariana who was now in pure terror.

"Lea..leave...her..alone." Kyran spoke through the massive pain trying to do something.

"Goodbye Kyran..." Ronald said as he aimed his two revolvers at Kyran. I looked at him intently as I knew this was it...it was over. A massive boom resonated but...it wasn't the revolvers. I opened my eyes briefly as I saw a flash..of purple. Murasaki...you son of bitch...you and...your timing. Also a shockwave of ice knocked back 2 of the others. Gale...I finally looked up to the sky to see...Cecilia. Who had lifted me up whenever she did.

"Kyran...just stay alive. We got you now." Cecilia said crying. I turned to see Ariana being carried by Murasaki and our escape being covered by Gale. However, what would we do now? Not only was I and Ariana not capable of doing anything. But also, we were being hunted by my own father. Why? Why did this happen to us? I..only wanted to live in peace. I wanted...to be free of this terror.

_Kyran..._

_ Flyresa? I...I'm sorry..I failed you._

_ No, you did what you had to...you stayed alive. You're going to be fine. Just...wake up Kyran._


	39. Chapter 38

It's been 2 months since we were attacked in the Emerald Forest. When we had arrived in the village. Cecilia brought Kyran to of all people Samuel Rai. Kyran suffered many massive cuts, impalements, internal damage and the loss of his left arm. While the doctors tried tirelessly, they couldn't prevent Kyran from going into a coma from the amount of blood he had loss. So, they cauterized his arm and wrapped him up in bandages. That was 2 months ago. He still hasn't woken up or shown any signs of doing so. The doctors, and even Sam say that the chances of him waking up are slim to none. I refuse to face that though. As his younger sister, I refuse to give up on him. I...won't. Even if it takes 2 more months or 2 more years, I'll stay by his side. No matter what.

"Ariana, please...just try and get some sleep." Murasaki spoke softly.

"I can't...I won't Mura. He's my brother...I won't give up on him." She snapped back defiantly.

"It's been 2 months and he hasn't shown any signs of regaining conciousness." He said.

"And that makes it okay? To just leave him like that? Last I remember, you tried to kill him! For sleeping with Cecilia if I remember. I bet secretly you're happy he isn't here. Aren't you? Aren't you!?" She yelled at him.

"That isn't true! We had our differences yes! He was still a friend. I'll admit, I still hate him for what he did. What he stole from me. However, I saved his and your lives, be a little more thankful!" He yelled back.

"Thankful? Since you brought us here, all you have done is to tell me to forget about him! So leave! LEAVE ME BE NOW!" Ariana screamed at Murasaki who just stood there silently. Ariana began crying as the guilt kept washing over her with each passing second.

"Sorry, I'll be going now." Murasaki whispered as he walked out of the tent. Ariana just stood silently by herself before putting on her coat to face the outside winter cold. She opened the flap to see a bustling village of pure faunus living in a single place away from the conflict. It was truly an interesting sight to see.

"Ariana!" I turned to see Cecilia jogging over to me. Her black coat went well with her hair and even contrasted against the snowy background. "Going to see him again, aren't you?" She asked me as I wiped away the tear from earlier.

"Yea, I have to." I said as I walked past the villagers with her right behind me. All those around me. I just walked quietly as the they all past me without a doubt. Just another human to bother the faunus once more. Just as we once did during the Second Faunus War. All the slaughter, all the hate, all of it directed towards us. I...wanted this all to end. Then I heard the hoofs of a incoming horse heading my way. A...horse? I had thought they had all been considered gone after the many years. Turning to see a hooded person heading my way on the white mustang.

"She's back finally!"

"I thought she was off fighting another war like usual?"

"Now she decides to show up?"

"Convience of timing I'd say." The horse heeled right before the gathering crowd on the edge of the small village. The hooded figure jumped off her horse before pulling down her hood to reveal that she too was a faunus with tall rabbit ears that were hidden under the hood. However, she looked as if she went to hell itself as the right side of her face heading down to her neck had a massive burn scar from a past injury. Yet, it didn't seem to bother her one bit at all.

"Ms. Velvet, thank the gods you're all right. We were all so worried you wouldn't return. Which also makes us wonder why you decided to return early?" One of the seniors asked her. She remained silent entirely as she led her white horse to a nearby stable. I just stood in the wind and cold and watched silently.

"Why are humans here?" Velvet finally spoke a word in anger and yet confusion.

"We are sorry Ms. Velvet, two of them were badly injured. We offered them help as best as we could." He tried pleading with her while she removed a sword still in it's sheath off her horse.

"Where are they now?" She asked with a terrifying look in her eyes.

"One still hasn't woken up from his injuries, the other would probably be heading there now. What...what are you going to do Velvet?" He asked as she removed the shining blade from the black sheath. No you don't Velvet. I began walking towards her as she headed in the direction of Kyran. I wouldn't let her touch him. I drew my Gunblade from the holster on my side walking towards her angerily.

"HEY!" I screamed as the female faunus stopped her stride and looked at me with her scarred face. Realizing it was another human, she took a battle stance in ready to attack. "Don't you dare touch him." I yelled at her aiming my Gunblade at her putting her in my sight.

"Stay out of this human! You have no right to stay in this holy home of ours." She snapped back at me.

"Don't touch my brother, don't you fucking dare. If you do, I will kill you where you stand." I spoke as I put my finger on the trigger ready to kill her where she stood. Don't you dare try it. The scene between the human and faunus was tense all around as many onlookers watched the two closely..waiting to see if either would make a move at all. If either did...it could possibly be...a Third Faunus War. If..that were to happen, only two years after the Second...the Faunus could be wiped out in pure Genocide. I shallowed my breathing as beads of sweat rolled down my face. The girl still within my weapon sights. 7 rounds...1.5 seconds. I would unload the entire damn clip. Just decide already...now. The only sounds now was the early winter wind and snow as everyone watched...who would make the first move to start the war? The Human...or...the Faunus?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A man finally intervened. His dark purple coat and colored shades stood in the middle ground blocking the sight of two. It was the Purple Raven, or better known as Murasaki who had an obvious distate in the madness. "Both of you will stop this now!" Mura yelled drawing his Twin Justice, aiming one at the Faunus and the other at me. "I have had it with this prejiduce between both of our races! One claims to the peak of genetic superiority." He said looking at me. "The other, the freedom fighters who want nothing but peace through means of terrorism." Looking at Velvet. "Neither of these causes will help us at all! The only way we can get we want is through the simple fact that we have to work together. Thats too hard though...isn't it!" He yelled at both of us. "The only way we can survive synomously...is by working together. So that's what we will do! We'll do that until President Carren Rhodes is eliminated from this world." He spoke defiantly amongst the both of us. "Also the rumor is true. The Black Lightning has returned...and he is in this village." He said loudly. A large response of gasps and concern flooded the villagers.

"Now I came in this village, to help a man defeat the demon and...his father. The only way we can do that...is by allowing him to complete The Demon Trials. However, he is in a coma not going anywhere yet. So you want to start another war while he is asleep, be my guest. But..." He said before aiming the blades at the both of us. "You will have to get through me. Now...what is your decision?" Murasaki finished as a final silence sweeped over us. I gripped my Gunblade tighter and tighter until...I lowered it before sheathing it. Velvet followed in tow by putting her sword away. However, our looks at each other, did not walked in the opposite direction as Murasaki put away his dual Katanas as I walked over to him silently.

"Thank you." I spoke softly.

"Yea, it's not a problem. Let's go see Kyran. He probably would like the fact of what his little sister did for him today." He said smiling before patting my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile back as he finally showed for the first time...genuine emotion. I walked with him towards the small tent we set up as Kyran's personal field hospital. I opened the flap to see him finally. His body was almost literally covered in bandages. The place where his left arm was, now just a stub. He was only on life support now. If she unplugged him...it would end this misery for him. However, it would only start for me.

"Hey Ari, still the same as ever?" Sam asked quietly as the beeping of the heart moniter was overtaking the tent.

"Yea, just wanted to see if...if there was any signs for him waking up at all." I asked softly as I shed a tear at the body of my brother.

"Still nothing as of 2 months, 13 days and 17 hours. Its a shame to see him like this. I...am sorry Ariana." Sam spoke in response.

"Is there anything? Anything at all you can do to help him? Anything Sam?" I pleaded with him, begging to at least help him however she could.

"There is something, a prototype...it could possibly...restart his brain function to maybe wake him up..." Sam's talk was interuppted as I gripped his coat hearing those words.

"HOW? Tell me how! PLEASE!" I begged of him crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay kiddo, but just listen. Okay?" Sam said before I looked at him nodding. He smiled as he grabbed a large military grade case opening it to me. It was...a large silver metal arm...that could be fitted to replace the stub in his arm.

"I...don't understand, how does fixing his arm help him wake up?" I asked completely confused.

"In order for this prototype arm to work, it has to have the nerve connections of the human brain to operate it. So, if we could do the surgery, connect the arm to his body. The new addition could produce new brain waves. Possibly, to higher brain functions, and even...to him waking up." Sam said with an unusual half-confidence.

"Whats wrong with this though?" I asked.

"There is a possibility, of it not doing anything." Sam admitted to.

"I...I...want you to do it. Do the surgery, connect the arm. I want to give him every chance he could get from us. I give you my consent to help him Sam. Please, do this for him. This could be his only chance." I said desperatly. Sam looked at me in shock before smiling.

"Alright kiddo, I'll do it. I'll get surgery preperations underway. Till then, stay safe." Sam finished as I walked out of the tent back into the cold. Could it really work...could this wake up my brother? Or it would it fail...just like many other things in my life?

There was only one way to find out.


	40. Chapter 39

After 3 hours had passed, Sam gave me the heads up for Kyran's Arm Transplant. As much as I wanted to be there, I couldn't unfortunantly. Since I was staying in the village, the one known as Velvet who held much influence put me and the others to work. So in spite of my hate for her, I decided to help with local patrols. That was in a way, my payment for staying, working with the Faunus. Did I adopt my own brother's hatred for them? Why though? Why did he hate them so much? It could have been something in the past, or rather, during his time as a Commander in the Royal Guard? Or...something even more darker?

"Ariana? You okay?" Murasaki asking me quietly.

"Yea, just been thinking about something is all. It's nothing." I shrugged it off while walking along the Northern Forest. It really was a beautiful sight to see.

"Kyran right? It's okay, I am sure he'll be fine." I said quietly. However the doubt in my mind was unsure of what to think. What if Kyran never woke up? What...if he was doomed to sleep a full sleep forever, never to return fully? What if he, was to die without ever seeing anyone...again?

_Kyran...wake up_

_ Wha..what?_

_ Wake up Kyran...now._

I gasped as my eyes opened to a blinding light. Was this it? Was I awake..or rather at the end of my time. The blurry images finally clarified themselves as a familiar picture painted itself in my eyes once more. It was a open field of white roses blowing the in the early summer wind. I looked ahead of me to see a long blonde haired woman in...the same summer dress I once remembered.

"Flyresa? Is that you?" I asked the woman who had her back turned away from me. The woman turned around smiling at me with...her amber eyes.

"No, I am not Flyresa. Don't you remember me Kyran?" She asked genuinly. However, she was right, it wasn't her. Yet, she seemed all too familiar. The smile, the dress, the eyes...it, no...it couldn't be.

"Are you who I think you are?" I asked confused and truly scared.

"Yes...it's me...Melissa Rhodes...your mother Kyran. Welcome back." She said shedding a small tear. Oh...my god.

"Mother...mom, MOM!" I yelled running towards her collapsing into her eyes embracing me tightly. To feel her warmth, her love once again, it felt wonderful.

"It's okay honey, I am here." She said rubbing my hair softly.

"Where were you all those years? Why didn't contact me like Flyresa? WHY?" I demanded crying tears of pure sorrow. I had to know.

"Unlike Flyresa, my bond with you was weak. You and her though, you have a bond that is truly unbreakable. That is why I only managed to contact you now. Your body has been resting for so long, your mind, it was finally for once clear." She spoke smiling. I broke my embrace from her backing away seeing my mother truly for the first time. My black hair flowed along with her's. Both of us staring at each other.

"You have grown up so much Kyran, last time I saw you. You were just a small child. I assume you met your sister?" She asked me.

"Yes I did. Which makes me ask, why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't I know I had a sister? I almost shot her. I hope you know that." I spoke keeping a blank expression.

"Yes, I know. If I told you, your father would of taken you away with her." She began crying. Probably the memories coming back.

"You died keeping the truth from me...why?" My eyes began crying as well.

"It was the best for you at the time." She said shamefully.

"Was it though?" I responded with anger.

"What do you mean?"

"When you left, I was raised into the Order of the Black Rose, all the pain I had suffered with the loss of Leon, Raynes, and even...Flyresa. Now, this demon inside me. Why me? Why did I have to suffer all of this? I never wanted this fate for me. Wouldn't it be easier to just...end my life right her and now? End the Black Lightning by just...killing myself?" I said honestly. My mother just stared at me truly scared at what her son said.

"Why would you say that Kyran? Why would you even think that? I want to you know something. Something I shouldn't even tell you son. If you want to kill yourself, listen to me beforehand so I can explain. You are the very last beacon of hope for humanity, faunus and even the entire world. That demon inside you, if you fail, if you give in. You will die, and so will everyone else. I am not the only one that's depending on you." She spoke defiantly as figures appeared all around her. It was..Raynes, Leon, Cecilia, Ariana, Murasaki, Gale, and even...Flyresa.

"We are all counting on you. You have one main goal after the Demon Trials my son. You are to be the leader of the New World Order. You will lead the Vale Revolution. You will become the Black Lightning once more, not as the Vigalante for revenge. No, you shall be the beacon of hope in the dark days that are to come. To fight against your father and...your inner demon. You will lead us all, please. For the sake of us all, don't die please. You will gather the main resistance forces, from Vale, Atlas and many others. You will need all the help you can get my son." She spoke.

"I never gave up on you Kyran, not even for a second. I made you have a promise to me. You broke that but please, do this one for me brother." Raynes gave me a thumbs up.

"I always thought of you as a Leader sir, giving my life for you. So don't disappoint me sir." Leon saluted.

"I love you Kyran, you are always my love in my life. Please, you must go on." Flyresa spoke smiling.

"These are only a few voices of what will come later. Please, do you what you need to do right now Kyran." My mother spoke to me once more.

"What is it?" I asked crying. She walked over to me hugging me once more whispering the words of true wisdom.

"Wake up Kyran." She said before all of them began dissolving into dust. The golden glow shined brighter and brighter till blinding me completely.

_Sir? Mr. Rai?_

_ What is it?_

_ You're not gonna believe this but...I...I am getting signs._

_ What the hell are you talking about?_

_ It's Kyran...sir, I..I think he is waking up._

_ What? Get me Ariana Now! Prepare for perliminary wakup now!_

_ We haven't prepared for this sir!_

_ Do it now!_

I heard a beeping, it was constant and mundane. Where...was I? What had happened. A light shined in my eyes, wait...a flashlight? My eyes fluttered as my vision was finally being awokened...after some time. How long was I really asleep though?

"Kyran? Can you hear me Kyran?" A voice echoed. Was that...who? "Kyran, wake up...come on. Don't go falling asleep on me now. Wake up Kyran!" It was Sam Rai...him again? Why was he here? Suddenly cold air overwhelmed my body. Why was it so cold? Wasn't it summer? Why?

"He's hyperventaliting! I need some help here now! Come on Kyran, it's okay, it's okay. Stay with me now. It's okay." Sam said comfoting me. "Kyran, calm down, it's okay. Just calm down okay? Oh god...he's going back into the coma. Kyran! Stay awake! Come on man! Just stay awake, Flyresa wouldn't want this come on." He said before my breathing starting slowing down.

"It...it's so cold. Why..why is it so cold?" I asked shivering as Sam put a blanket on me.

"The magical season called the beginning of winter. Just relax...it's okay. Come on man." He spoke comforting me.

"Where am I?" I asked still shivering.

"Well, the village you were traveling to. You have been asleep for..quite a while. Just relax." He said before I noticed my left arm, it...it was metal. Wha...what? What is this? Why? "It's okay Kyran, just a replacement. It's okay, it won't hurt you." Sam kept going.

"Where is Ariana? Where is she Sam? Where is she?" I asked seriously.

"She is out with patrol with Murasaki. We haven't heard from her yet, but my guess she heard about the signs of you waking up." He said. I tried getting up before Sam just forced me down. "You aren't going anywhere Kyran. Just stay and rest. Please."

"She is in trouble Sam, I...have to go...please." I snapped back once more getting up from my bed before collapsing on the floor immediately. My legs, they...they were weak. Just like the rest of my body. "

"You are in no condition to go anywhere. Now come on, just rest. Please." He tried saying before I yelled at him.

"NO!" The demon in me yelled. My hair transformed to Snow white and my eyes Sky Blue. Giving me an unknown stength that overtook my body.

"Kyran! Stop this now!" Sam yelled at me as I grabbed a coat.

"No, I know she is in trouble Sam...I...have to help her!" I said before I dashed out of the tent, unaware of any of my surroundings or rather anything. As soon as I got out of the tent. The huge rush of cold air knocked the demon back inside my body. It didn't matter what form I had...I was weak. I fell onto the snow covered ground breathing heavily.

_What happened to me? Why am I like this? How...how long was I asleep? I don't understand...and I don't think I will._


	41. Chapter 40

_What happened to me? What is this? Why...why did I pass out almost immediately? No...no._

I opened my eyes slowly to the tent once more. Damn it...this frail body...why? I turned my head to a dark haired figure with Hazel eyes smiling at me. It was Cecilia who was looking at me. Yet, she was crying. I also noticed a taller more muscular figure behind her, his icy blue hair swirled with the cold wind in the tent as if he was one with it. Captain Gale Artix, I thought he was leading the Human resistance in Vale? Why are we all here now?

"Hey there Kyran. Sleepy one aren't we?" Cecilia joked softly as she patted my head. Her soft touch felt great as it was the first in a while.

"Define sleeping, I still don't know how long I was out." I said before coughing, the freezing cold still pierced the heavy blanket I wore. Taking an effect on my body, it would kill me before the winter was even close to over.

"You were out for over 2 months Kyran. When we found you. You had one less arm because of the Shadow 5. I hope you realize how close you nearly died." Gale said confidently. He was also rather frustrated because of the Faunus camp as well. His hatred was well hidden, but managed to slip through the cracks somehow.

"Yea, I was going to ask." I lifted my left arm from the blanket, examining the metal replacement that was given to me. "Whats up with this thing? I never have seen anything like it. Not even the Royal Military had this kinda of gear." I said still looking at the arm before hearing another voice join in on the conversation.

"That's because it isn't even on the open market at all. That there is the very first of it's kind. A full nerve metal arm. It's connected to your brain giving the impression that it is your arm. Reinforced with military grade titanium, it can take quite a beating. However, that is the only one I got right now. So, please whatever you do Kyran, don't break it. That thing cost more than you make in your lifetime." I saw a man in his impressionable suit. Samuel Rai.

"You bastard, you're everywhere aren't you?" I said confused. I thought he was in the Camp above Forever Fall.

"The arms market has become very profitable with the takeover of the Presidency. Besides, I didn't make the decision to add that to you." He said lighting a cigarette.

"Who did then Sam?" I asked.

"Your sister Ariana." He said confidently.

"Wait, you have a sister Kyran?" Gale asked himself now confused at the statement.

"Long story." I said coughing more. "Wait...where is she? Where is Ariana Sam?" I demanded to know.

"We aren't sure Mr. Rhodes, but I sent two of my best people to find them." Velvet said distastefully. She didn't like that they were harbording fugitives. We all turned to see the Village leader Velvet. I groaned getting up from my bed, my upper chest lost much of it's muscle from my deep sleep, turning to face Velvet. She stared at me silently as I got up from my bed collapsing on the ground immediately.

"Kyran!" Cecilia yelled as she helped picking me up.

"I'm fine. Who did you send?" I asked as my body stuggled to keep itself on it's weight.

"Why do you ask Mr. Rhodes?" Velvet responded.

"It's Kyran. And I ask, because whoever you send, is handling the life of my little sister. So if she dies, you die. Are we clear?" I spoke defiantly against my own captor. She looked at me with anger but I still stood my ground. I didn't care if I was injured or sick. I would not let myself get pushed around...at all.

"Yes, we are. I am surprised you are able to act like this. Given the disadvantage. To answer your question. I sent my two best like I said. Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna, the other you know." She responded as the name of Blake hit me almost instantly. The female ninja was...a Faunus? The huntress.

"Blake...I thought.." My sentence was interrupted though.

"That she was a Huntress? She still is, however, she is on leave from the Academy at this time. She came to this village because I asked her. Her friend Sun also insisted on coming along. So 2 well trained Faunus should be able to find your sister." Velvet spoke confidently. I however, was still hesitant.

"Are you sure about that? Does Blake know who she is even looking for? If she found out it was my sister, you know what she would do right?" I yelled with what little strength I had.

"I kept it to a minimum. Told them that a human male and female had gone missing. That's it. Now, if you want to stay in this village, you will stay here and not leave until you are healed. Do you understand Commander?" She snapped back as I stared silently. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt...defeated. Damn it. I sat back down on the bed as the immense relief took over my body.

"By the way, I never caught your name miss...?" I asked

"Velvet...that's all you need to know for now." She finished before she walked out of the tent leaving the humans to their peace. For once..Velvet. You better be right. I collapsed on the bed once more, slowly regaining my energy.

5 hours later

"Hey Blake? See anything yet?" Sun asked hanging upside down from a snow covered tree. Blake looked up sighing at his laziness.

"Yes, now get down from there now please." Blake asked as she kneeled down over the crimson evidence that seemed...fresh.

"What did you find my little kitty cat?" Sun said playfully as Blake got up as she slapped Sun across the face which changed his attitude rather quickly after the firm print landed on his face. He rubbed his face before changing to a serious attitude. "Alright, what did you find?" Sun asked as Blake put a red colored finger in front of him. Sun sniffed it as his senses picked the familiar scent. "Blood, it's recent. They have to be close by." Sun said looking in all directions to see if the trail lead anywhere else.

"Which means they're injured, we have to find them. If it becomes dark, they won't survive out here." Blake said grimly as Sun did a fist pound to his chest.

"Oh come on. I don't wear shirts and I'm fine." Sun once again reverted to his playful attitude. Blake however was more concerned about whoever was injured at the moment. She climbed to the top of a tree and using her ears to listen closly for any irregular sounds. Yet the world seemed silent. Then...footsteps, it...was two pairs of them. However, one seemed to be lagging as...I was right. One of them was injured.

"Sun I found them! Heading Northwest!" Blake yelled.

"Got it...wait. Aren't you coming along Blake?" Sun asked as Blake looked very embrassed.

"Yea...about that. I...kinda can't...get down." Blake said as Sun laughed.

"Come on Ari, you got to keep moving." Murasaki said holding her over his shoulder. The damn patrol went sideways about an 3 hours in. What Velvet didn't tell us, was the massive pack of Beowolves that was situated in the forest. They ambushed us, killing our horses and injurining Ariana. Its been about 2 hours since then...what the hell do we do.

"Mura...just leave me." Ariana groaned painfully. She gripped her side as the blood dripped from her hand slowly. Her wound from the last two months was reopened from those damn beowolves. It would only...slow him down.

"No, don't you dare say that. Now come on!" Mura yelled as he dragged Ariana along with him. The large pack of Beowolves was a little bit behind them. So they had a little time to get out of there. Ariana slipped from his grip onto the ground.

"No Damn it! Get up now!" Murasaki screamed while Ariana just smiled at him.

"It's okay Mura, we...weren't going to get out of this. We are human...just expendable. Give me my Gunblade...please." Ariana kept smiling while Mura, he just was confused what she meant. However, he gave in and gave her the heavily designed weapon. Ariana grabbed it and placed it on her chest keeping her smile still.

"What are you doing Ari?" Murasaki was confused as the large pack of Beowolves came out of the forest surround them both.

"Tell my brother...I'm sorry." She said softly lifting her gunblade up to her neck before Murasaki soon realized what her intention was.

"NO! No, you don't. You aren't doing that you hear?" He yelled as he stopped her from putting it in it's place. Mura stood up as he drew the Twin Justice from his back. "I...am not letting you die. I won't." He said wanting to defend Ariana. But given how many Beowolves there were...it would be no use. They would overwhelm them rather quickly...if help didn't come soon.

That is...if they were sending any help at all.


	42. A Farewell to Friends

**Final Chapter of the Black Lightning(For Now)**

**A special thanks to everyone who read and helped!**

** Author's note**

Hi everyone! I am making this special chapter for a reason as I am leaving the for the Air Force soon here. So I wanted to make a special thanks to everyone who has read, helped and participate in making this series come alive. So I wanted to make a list to everyone single person who helped!

Special Thanks for their OC's!

Brandon Coleman

Murasaki No Oogarasu

Katsu Yukimura

Eric Ortega

Alex McLaughin

Odis Modis

Velvet Scartalina

and many others I lost count!

All of you have my personal thanks! And now the cast wants to say something.

Kyran: Hi everyone, I know. This Kyle is going away. I want to say thank you to everyone who helped form me into the man I am today, through many feels!

Flyresa: Hello ladies and Gentlemen, while I was gone, I am back once more to say you all kick ass! While certiantly out of character for me. I can't help but be supportive for those who did in return.

Raynes: What's up everyone?! My fightin sense is back in action! However, Kyle here made me who I was. A loving friend who will be there through the bad and ugly, no matter what!

Gale: Salutations! My time as a character has been loved and short at the same time. However, I show you all that even old friends, while can start out bitter. Can become stronger through life's challenges.

Carren: While I may be considered a villian. I can't help but say something. I used my child yes, but whatever he may think of me. I will always love him, even if he doesn't for me.

Leon: Hi guys! Yea, made my guest apperance once more, but what I represent is that positive role models can help you later in life! You can bet on it!

Ariana: Hello all! While I know my character hasn't been truly developed. I show all of you, that siblings while they do fight, always bond and become stronger. And will love each other, no matter what has happened.

Murasaki: SUP! I love all of you fans! I really do! So what I show you is that a good friend while is almost cruel...a lot actually, can be the best person ever if you just give them a chance. Oh and Sorry Kyran! For stabbing you that is!

Cecilia: Hello! Its kinda sad that this series won't continue for a long time. WHY ARE YOU GOING KYLE? Ahh, nevermind. Still, I can show you that even if we don't admit it, we all have pasts we don't want to show. However, its our past that forms who we are today.

ALL: And as the cast of the Black Lightning, we want to thank all of you for being there for us! We really do love all of you. And we do apologize as we ourselves hate that we have to go for now. But we do promise, we will be back in...about 8 years or less. By then, many RWBY volumes will be out. KYLE YOU BETTER WATCH THEM!

Myself: Oh don't worry I will. But to all of you, thank you. You all made this possible. Without your support. I wouldn't never have gotten as far as I did. So please, stay safe everyone and positive. The next time you hear me, I'll be 8 years older and smarter.

So as the writer of the Black Lighting, it's time to say goodbye. Say bye everyone!

Kyran: See you all in a few years guys!

Flyresa: Goodbye everyone!

Raynes: Adios amigos!

Gale: Farwell my friends

Carren: Till next time

Leon: Bye everyone!

Ariana: Sayonara friends!

Murasaki: Goodbye pals!

Cecilia: Please stay and positive!

Kyle: I never leave anything unfinished!

ALL: And we all say...Goodnight and Farewell!

**END OF THE BLACK LIGHTNING**

**FOR NOW...**


End file.
